


Life isn't what's expected.

by RhianneHope



Series: Juke, Fleggie and Willex [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 50,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: High School AU (the guys didn't die) Luke and Julie meet at school and there's an instant connection, with her still grieving and his family problems will they be able to get together? Or will Luke's crush stay a secret? Meanwhile Flynn and Reggie have a connection they want to explore but keep a secret from their friends. Will Alex accept who he is and pluck up the courage to talk to the skater boy Willie? Will the four manage to be a great band with all the drama of being teenagers and dating?
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Juke, Fleggie and Willex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123850
Comments: 32
Kudos: 322





	1. First meeting's can be the best

**Author's Note:**

> Some elements of the film are in and some of them I've made up or changed slightly, hope it's not the worst, not 100% sure if I wanna continue or not yet x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Hey guys, some of this has been edited now, I'm adding and editing all the chapters today. Hope you enjoy.  
> Some elements of the film are in and some of them I've made up or changed slightly, hope it's not the worst, x

The boys aren’t ghosts they’re just regular seventeen-year old’s in 2020, Flynn, Julie and the guys all go to school together. I’ve decided Nick isn’t in this fic neither is Trevor/Bobby and Carrie is only mentioned sometimes.

Walking to her locker Julie waited for Flynn, it was her last chance before she got kicked from the music programme, after everything that had happened over the last few months and not being able to play, the nerves had set in. Just as Flynn appeared with a call that had Julie turning to face her with a small smile.  
‘Hey underachiever’  
‘Hey disappointment’  
‘You ready for today?’  
'I guess'  
'You guess??!!'  
‘I will be when I get into class’  
‘You don’t know??!!’  
‘I will. I think, I'm so nervous Flynn.'  
'You're gonna kill it Jules’  
Nodding just as the warning bell rang sharply, Flynn heading for her first class of the morning, ignoring Carrie handing out flyers for her group and the spirit assembly, only shouting a 'demon' at the other girl, smirking at Julie as she continued on her way to class. Julie headed down the corridor in the opposite direction of her best friend, not noticing Luke walking the same way, he’d been watching Julie from his locker down the corridor when Reggie had nudged him with a smirk, knowing eyes had been watching Luke stare since they rushed through the school doors, with barely five minutes to spare.  
‘Duuuude. You’re staring again, go talk to her.’  
‘No I wasn't. I was looking at the board.’  
‘Liar. Liar.’  
Turning to Alex hoping he’d join in on the teasing he noticed Alex staring at the skater guy from his chem class. With both of his best friends with heart eyes, Reggie didn't know if he wanted to laugh or tease them mercilessly. His voice quiet as he muttered to himself.  
‘I don’t know who’s worse.’  
The warning bell sounded again, startling the two who were daydreaming as the three began their walks to class, Reggie breaking off first to his maths class and then Alex to his chemistry class with Willie the cute guy he’d been staring at earlier. That left Luke to walk slowly to his first class, humming a new melody he wanted to try out in music, he missed Julie watching her feet as she walked, hiding herself in her cap and oversized jumper, meaning the pair bumped straight into each other, falling to the floor as Julie’s books scattered. Looking up she couldn’t help blush a deep crimson making Luke smile.  
‘Hey, sorry I should’ve been watching where I was going.’  
‘I should have too, it’s my fault.’  
‘You’re in my last period music class right?’  
‘Yeah, or at least I am for today.’  
‘That sounds weird, you leaving or something?’  
‘Or something’  
Hearing the final warning bell Julie grabbed the last of her papers and headed for her class, looking over her shoulder she called back to Luke, who was staring open mouthed at her.  
‘See you in music’  
Snapping from his daydream he called back, hoping she could still hear him  
‘I didn’t get your name.’  
‘Its Julie. Julie Molina.’  
‘Catch you round Julie.’  
Smiling softly to themselves they headed to their classes, both excited for the music class to come around so they could see each other again. Luke didn’t expect to be walking the halls with Reggie and Alex in their free period an hour later and catch Julie in the band room, she was sitting at the piano bench with a piece of paper laying next to her. Softly she started to play the chords for the song, her voice and piano playing had Luke stopping dead outside the music room, Reggie and Alex shooting him questioning glances until they heard it too.  
‘I use that pain, cause it’s part of me. And I’m ready to power through it. Find the strength, find the melody. Cause you show me how to do it. Get up, get out, relight that spark. You know the rest by heart.’  
Stepping into the room the three all stared open mouthed, Luke moving forward to lean against the piano, she still didn’t notice them, singing and playing with her eyes closed and a huge smile. Getting to the last few lyrics of the song.  
‘Time to come out of the dark. Wake up. Wake up.’  
Playing that final note Julie opened her eyes and jumped when she realised, she had company.  
‘Woah, Julie that was…’  
‘When did you guys get here?’  
‘The middle of the song, why?’  
‘Doesn’t matter. It’s not important.’  
‘Yeah I think it is’  
‘That’s the first time I’ve played in a year’  
Her voice was a whisper in the quiet room, all three just watching as she wiped a hand down her face, erasing all the tears that had been there. Standing up she shook away some of the sadness that clenched around her heart. Her eyes locking with Luke’s who offered her a small smile.  
‘Why?’  
‘That’s not important, not right now’  
‘But that was…’  
Reggie interrupted their conversation, Julie snapping from her staring at Luke. Walking for the door she turned back to face the three,  
‘Don’t mention to anyone you heard me play.’  
Luke rushing after her as the tears started down her face again. She couldn’t believe she’d managed to pull the courage to play again after all these months, reaching out he grabbed her hand. Pulling her to stop.  
‘Julie. That was so amazing, why don’t you want people to know you play?’  
‘Me and my mom used to play a while ago and I guess I just stopped.’  
‘But why?’  
‘I just did’  
Trying to shake off his grip she realised she would just have to tell him and that her stuff was in the music classroom where his friends were.  
‘My mom she… used to play until last year.’  
‘I’m so sorry Julie.’  
‘It doesn’t matter you can’t tell anyone it’s my last chance to perform today and if I don’t then I’m out of the music programme.’  
‘But Jul…’  
Running from him and what she assumed was pity she couldn’t help but sigh heavily and dash into the music room, grabbing her bag but accidentally leaving her song journal she headed to hide somewhere and get the courage to play again in her last class of the day. Luke sighed and watched her run, slowly making her way down the corridor he headed back into the music room to see Reggie and Alex both looking at something on the piano.  
‘Dude, your girl can totally write, this shit is amazing.’  
‘She’s not my girl, let me see.’  
Shoving Reggie in the shoulder, Luke had to admit he wished Julie would be his girl but she was so quiet and kept to herself his loud personality would probably scare her or at least that’s the excuse he gave the guys. He really wasn’t sure why but she had this sad aura hanging around her and all he wanted to do was make her happy again, Alex said it made him like a puppy, Luke told him to fuck off. He didn’t want to rush anything but if he could get to know the amazing girl he’d been crushing on forever he’d be the happiest he had in a long time. Meanwhile Reggie knew hiding what was happening in his love life since he teased the other guys so much about it wasn't exactly fair but he couldn't confess about this new girl just yet. He’d met Flynn and knew she was Julie’s best friend, but they’d not mentioned they’d starting seeing each other a few weeks ago. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t told the guys they told him he was the worst at keeping secrets but he knew they’d be hurt he’d hidden it before they teased him endlessly for being as lovesick as them, he didn't normally hide things especially with all of his problems he faced at home. Alex knew he liked guys, he’d known for a while he was but how could he tell anyone so he watched that cute guy from chem class and said nothing when Reggie and Luke teased him simply went radio silent anytime it was mentioned. He knew they wouldn't judge him, they were a family and he knew things like that were accepted in modern times but he was worried, he couldn't lose the family he had in his parents who didn't know the real him or his brothers and soon he had a feeling Julie and Reggie's mystery girl would join their mismatch bunch. Life wasn’t as they’d expected this year. At all.


	2. Starting Again. Brand New Journey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first meeting it's time for music class but when Julie is asked a big question what will her answer be? With their feelings growing how are Reggie and Flynn doing hiding their relationship? How long before Alex admits to himself and those around him who he really is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter I'm currently writing number 3 & 4 to go up tonight or tomorrow hopefully. There will be more drama next chapter, this is just the build up. Slightly longer and the next one will deffo be longer. Enjoy. x

Getting to the final class of the day Julie was filled with dread and anxiety, her concentration on nothing but trying to make it to the end of the day without bursting into tears or vomiting all over the school's white polished floors, while Luke couldn’t wait to see her, everything about Julie made his heart flutter. He knew that when he and the guys went to practice later in the music room that he’d be writing a new song, they needed a band name and lead singer and after this morning Luke had his eyes all over Julie for it. Even more than his eyes normally followed her, hoping if he could convince her that she'd maybe go for ice cream with him sometime. He just needed the right time to ask her, he knew if she was that nervous this morning she'd be on edge and panicked by now, hoping she’d smash the performance and then he’d be able to ask her to join the band. He had an amazing name idea if she agreed. Julie and The Phantoms. Bounding like a puppy to the music room he jumped behind his best friends slapping a hand on each of their shoulders and watching them both flinch in fright.  
‘Heyyyyy'  
‘Dude’  
Laughing to himself he wrapped an arm around each of their necks as the trio entered the classroom, Reggie nodding along with Luke’s rambling as his eyes caught Flynn’s and she winked in his direction, softly blowing a kiss he caught. He loved how perfect she was, they were going out again tonight. Snapping from her staring at Reggie, Flynn turned to face Julie who looked like she could be sick all over the floor. Watching her shoot a small nervous smile at Luke who nodded with a confident look on his face she took one of Julie’s hands.  
‘You’ll kill it Jules, you're amazing remember.’  
Nodding along with her friend until Miss Harrison called her name, standing up and taking the cap from her curls she pulled the bobble out and realised she didn’t have her song book, until she looked over at Luke, standing up he walked to the piano and dropped it on top for her, sitting on one side of the piano, she didn’t notice that the guys or more importantly Luke had cooked up a plan to help.  
‘What are you doing?’  
‘You’ll see, don’t be nervous I’m right here.’  
Nodding she opened the book, noticing a new piece of loose paper. Pulling it out she saw Luke’s name on and lay it on the piano. Opening the lid her hands shook as much as her body, knee bouncing under the piano, grabbing her hands he turned her to face him slightly, dropping one of her hands he tucked a thumb under her chin tilting it up slightly. Their eyes met as he got her to take a deep breath, feeling his hot breath tickle her face.  
‘You’ve got this Jules, I believe in you.’  
Reading the music she started the first few chords for the song she’d been playing when the guys walked in on her, keeping her eyes trained down she felt Luke start to play along with her, their fingers dancing along the keyboard in a sweet harmony, Julie could feel herself relaxing into the music as she slowly let down her walls, feeling Luke's presence heavily next to her.  
‘And you use your pain  
Cause it makes you you  
Though I wish I could hold you through it  
I know it's not the same  
You got living to do  
And I just want you to do it  
So get up, get out, relight that spark  
You know the rest by heart  
Feeling herself get stronger until she was finished and her chest was heaving, she felt like her lungs could give out and she'd only sang one song, looking at her teacher she could see the relief but something else was making her heart pound, her legs had stopped shaking, and she wanted to thank Luke, but there was a lump in her throat that she couldn’t move. So she did the only thing her brain could think of, and, she bolted from the classroom without a glance back at Luke, sighing heavily he skulked back, to his seat between Alex and Reggie who didn’t dare say anything, especially not in front of this many people, even if they were awwing internally at Luke's sweet gesture. Flynn shot a questioning look at Reggie, then their teacher before following behind her best friend. She wasn’t sure where she’d find Julie at school if she wasn’t in, or around the music room, wandering for a few minutes she found Julie, in one of the school’s girl’s toilets. Iron grip on the white porcelain sink, tears leaking from eyes, and slipping down her cheeks. Flynn rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend, letting her cry until she had no more tears, she splashed her face, as Flynn got their stuff from music and got Julie home. Meanwhile the boys had just gotten to their lockers, Reggie was texting Flynn to ask if she and Julie were okay, while Luke was worrying about Julie and Alex was pretending to not be daydreaming about Willie. Luke had been trying to help, after falling out with his parents, then moving out for months to Reggie’s and the small studio space, in an abandoned garage near Reggie's house. He knew what it was like, sort of without having that support and Alex knew even better, since his parents barely talked to him anymore. Even Reggie’s, they argued so much they hadn’t noticed Luke had lived with them for nearly ten months before he moved home again after his mother made him come for dinner to talk. Tapping his fingers along his locker, he was in his head until he felt Alex’s sharp elbow in his ribs.  
‘Dude, what was that for?’  
Rubbing his side as the three went back to the music room, they caught sight of Julie and Flynn, getting her song journal back, Julie couldn’t help sit back at the piano. Finding another song slipped into her book she recognised Luke’s chicken scratch handwriting, making her laugh slightly as she felt someone sit down next to her she knew it was him. He smelled of the woods, of hope and a little of cheap cologne.  
‘Your handwriting is as bad as when you try and write your English essays.’  
Both laughing she started the chords to ‘Bright’ Luke nodding to Alex and Reggie as he grabbed his guitar and started joining in, soon the whole band were playing and Julie was singing at the piano. Flynn even had her phone out recording the whole thing, her eyes trained mostly on Julie before flickering to Reggie with the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her, Alex thinking about how he could tell the others he was gay and had a huge crush on the dude in his chem class, not knowing they already knew and were so proud of him being who he was. Luke couldn’t believe he’d managed to get Julie to play ‘Bright’ with them, with her vocal range it sounded amazing.  
‘And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together  
Bright forever  
And rise through the night, you and I  
We will fight to shine together  
Bright forever’  
Giving her a small breath he joined in with his part, not noticing her get up from the piano, to stand up and dance around the music room, spinning aimlessly as she finally let herself go with the music.  
‘And times that I doubted myself  
I felt likе I needed some help  
Stuck in my hеad with nothing left  
I feel something around me now  
So unclear, lifting me out  
I found the ground I'm marching on’  
Turning he watched her with a huge smile, missing the looks Flynn and Reggie shot at one another, and the shared glances between Alex and Reggie, knowing they could all see and feel the connection between the pair, letting Reggie bounce over to Luke, Julie turned to Flynn, only now realising she had a camera trained on them, almost freezing until she heard the guys behind her sing the lyrics.  
‘Life is a risk but we will take it  
Close my eyes and jump  
Together I think that we can make it  
Come on, let's run’  
Moving back near Alex, Reggie smiled at Flynn from behind the camera, simply looking like he was enjoying himself and not smiling at the girl he’d ask to be his girlfriend. The song slowly drawing to a close Julie and Luke faced each other, as she sang the last few words to the song.  
‘Bright forever.’  
Taking a minute to breath she face Luke, then Reggie and finally Alex.  
‘That was really impressive guys, Amazing.’  
‘Julie, your kidding right? I've never heard a vocal range like that.’  
Reggie bouncing to her like a golden retriever, his smile infectious as she smiled softly at him. Flynn knew how badly he wanted to meet her, after all she talked about her best friend as much as he talked about his. Snapping back from smiling at Reggie, to check no one had noticed she watched Luke and Julie, she knew that the way Reg talked about his friends, and how much she knew about them, the four of them would be able to bring the old Julie back. Before Luke could even think about it he looked at Julie and reached out a hand to pull her into a hug, wrapping her arms around him, hands pressed flat against his shoulder blades, his going around her waist, he couldn't help but toy, with a loose thread on the jumper she was wearing.  
‘We want you to join our band. I want you to join our band.’  
Without hesitation she pulled back to look at the room, and the people in it.  
‘Yes.’  
All running for a group hug Julie nodded Flynn over, and squeezed her hand tight, big smile playing on her lips, Flynn could slowly see the old Julie, filtering through all the sadness and the ghost of herself she’d become. It made her want to shout from the rooftops and thank all the guys for fetching back one of her favorite people. She was starting again. A brand new journey. Flynn couldn't wait to be around to see Julie and the guys grow, but more importantly to see her best friend and sister happy in herself again.


	3. Silent Fools In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensures. Julie and Luke have a brief moment. A date for Flynn and Reggie (any ship names please comment would love one for them.) While Alex and Willie have a sweet first introduction, promoting Alex to make a confession that leaves both boys and Julie surprised and happy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really into writing today and managed chapter three too! So pleased I'll get chapter four up at the latest tomorrow, but I'm thinking of making this quite a long fic maybe 15 chapters? If you guys would like more than that please let me know. I've really loved the comments so far and can't wait for the plot to open more for you guys!! x

Walking home Julie’s mind rattled in her head, her headphones finally back over her ears after hiding in her locker for months. She thought, about how much music had meant to her mom and her, as individuals and together, and she needed to keep that part of herself alive, or she’d lose herself just like she had over the last few months. She couldn’t believe, without a second thought, she’d agreed to be a part of the band, with the guys and Luke. Maybe it was getting lost in those eyes that made her agree without thinking, those deep blue pools made her heart hammer in her chest, they used to practice in an abandoned garage. But Julie knew they’d be able to use her’s as soon as she helped them move their instruments that night. Hearing a car horn behind her she was greeted with the three faces she’d just been thinking about, Luke driving an old sports car with the top down, rock music blasting from its speakers, pulling her headphones out she watched him pull up to where she was stood on the pavement, pushing some of his hair from his face he shot her a big grin.  
‘Hey’  
‘Hey yourself, what are you guys doing on my street?’  
‘The old garage we play at is on this street. Hop in we can show you it now’  
Rolling her eyes she watched as Reggie climbed into the back with Alex, Julie dropping into the car with a huff at Luke’s music taste. Lifting her voice she looked at the driver with a smirk.  
‘What is this shit? To think Patterson I thought you had music taste.’  
Luke taking his eyes from the road to gape at her as did the other two in the back. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her phone and unplugged Luke’s, said guy staring open mouthed and a glance in his mirror told him his boys were too as she found the song she was looking for, reminding herself she and Flynn needed a binge of the films, they could maybe invite Alex but she knew Reggie and Luke would complain all the way through. Nick Jonas and Nicki Minaj blasting through the speakers as she sang along at the top of her lungs, Alex leaned forward to whisper in her ear. Knowing exactly where he’d heard this song before.  
‘Julie Molina, you have a dark secret.’  
‘Perhaps but do the others really need to know.’  
Offering the girl a high five, and a 500 watt grin Alex joined in with the singing, as the other two attempted to place where they’d heard the song, making the two singing laugh, neither of them had siblings let alone a sister like Alex. Turning it down slightly she glanced back at Alex.  
‘You seen them? All three? Which is your favourite?’  
‘Of fucking course, I love all of them but the soundtrack in the third is like amazing.’  
‘Me, you and Flynn binge on all three this Saturday with popcorn and gossip.’  
‘I’m in 1000%’  
‘We invited Jules?’  
Internally slapping himself, as Julie turned to look at him, Luke offered her a charming grin and a wink.  
‘Sorry, it’s not really yours or Reggie’s thing. More of a romcom film.’  
Ignoring their protests as ‘The Wolf’ blasted next she felt Alex lean forward, grabbing his hand lacing their fingers they both began to sing at the top of their lungs until Luke stopped the car. Looking forward Julie couldn’t help but notice, they were right outside her house, and not far away the garage they hadn’t been in since her mom died. That would make the move she had planned very easy.  
‘Guys’  
She shouted over the music, reaching forward she unplugged her phone, and called out to the three of them again.  
'Guys!'  
‘What?’  
‘You’ve been playing in my garage.’  
‘WHAT?!’  
‘That’s my house right there…’  
‘That means the songs in there we found, and the new grand piano…’  
‘I wrote those before my mom, and the piano was her final gift to me I guess.’  
All climbing from the car Julie followed after Reggie and Alex who led the way, Luke watching curiously as she twisted a ring around her finger, her canine caught on her bottom lip, Luke stepping forward and grabbing her hand, managing to startle her from her thoughts she shot him a anxious smile, similar to when they met properly just that morning. Pushing open the garage door she couldn’t help but stare around the room, it was so strange but so familiar. Letting go of Luke’s hand her fingers ghosted near the piano, everything left in the exact same place. The guys moving to sit on the couch, Reggie watching the time as he got a text from Flynn. Grabbing his leather jacket and wrapping his flannel around his waist. He got up and left with a quiet goodbye, Alex following him out before walking towards the skatepark, he knew Alex liked to skate sometimes, but mainly that his secret (not really a secret) crush would be there. No one was going to talk about it until Alex mentioned it and told the three or four of them now he guessed. Meeting Flynn near L.A’s busiest places he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, linking their fingers as they walked and talked on the way to the theatre, for their movie and if a kiss or two was shared, there were no words mentioned. Meanwhile Alex had arrived at the skatepark and started some simple tricks when another skater had flown out of nowhere and crashed into him, sending the pair sprawling across the grass, ready to curse and cuss Alex realised exactly who’d run into him. Rubbing his palms on his pants and trying to calm his racing heart.  
‘Woah sorry dude, guess I was really in the zone.’  
‘It’s… all good.’  
‘We have chem together right. It’s Alex isn’t it.’  
‘Y…Yeah.’  
‘Guess I’ll catch you around at school.’  
Nodding Alex watched as he skated away, grabbing his board he could do with a walk, heading to the beach to clear his head, before he even thought about going to practice, or checking on Julie who was really cool, he was already planning which pjs and hoodie, he'd take to her house that weekend. Julie hadn’t stopped moving around the room since the guys left and it was starting to worry Luke. Standing in front of her, he grabbed hold of her hands, snapping her from whatever daydream had been plaguing her.  
‘Julie, hey you know you can talk to me.’  
‘I just…’  
The words dying in her throat as her memory shifted through all of the good and bad times, she didn’t realise she’d been crying until she felt Luke’s fingers, brushing a stray tear from her cheek. Looking up at him she couldn’t help get lost in his eyes, those deep blue pools with hints of green, she couldn't help but be reminded of the ocean on a summer day. Almost leaning forward, until his phone rang and she heard her father calling. Bolting from the garage with a quick, ‘be right back’ Luke fell into the sofa to answer his phone, Alex’s name meaning something had to be really wrong.  
‘Alex? Dude what’s happened?’  
‘I…I do…don’t know. Skatepark. Beach. Willie. Crashed. On the ground.’  
‘Alex? Get back to the garage, I’ll call Reggie. Dude are you okay? Can you get back?’  
‘Yeah. I’ll be there soon.’  
Julie walking back through the door, just as he was about to curse the heavens for ruining the perfect moment, he would’ve had to tell her about his huge crush. Instead he had an anxious friend and one he couldn’t get in touch with. Little did he know that was because Reggie and Flynn were currently making out in the back of the theatre, movie forgotten as they got lost in one another, Flynn’s fingers tousled his styled hair as his rested on her waist, moving slightly until she was straddling his lap. Just a noise rang through the theatre, turning with her back to his chest she flinched, almost falling to the ground until Reggie tightened his grip on her and pressed his nose into her shoulder, kissing it sweetly they got up and decided to call it a night. Wrapped up in each other Reggie handed her his phone to turn on and she couldn’t help but panic a little.  
‘Reg? Babe?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘Luke’s called like fifteen times and left a bunch of messages.’  
Passing her boyfriend his phone, she turned hers on in case it was Julie she could already feel the panic in her chest, just in case something had happened and she'd had her phone off when it did, when she only had a couple text her anxiety eased slightly.  
Reaching up she cupped Reggie’s chin and tilted his face to look at her.  
‘What’s going on?’  
‘Something about Alex, I think I gotta go. But you can’t walk home from here alone.’  
‘Reg, I’ll walk with you towards the garage I live not far from it remember.’  
‘Did you know it was Julie’s mom’s old studio we played in?’  
‘Well I mean yeah. I figured you guys or at least someone knew cause you I’ve heard you guys play before when I’ve slept over at hers.’  
Rolling his eyes he wrapped an arm around her, already hearing the melody for a cheesy love song he’d play for her on his six string. After all he wasn’t the only fool in love.  
Arriving back at the garage after kissing Flynn a few more times Reggie came face to face with Julie sitting on the couch, her teeth caught in her bottom lip as Luke sat next to her, twirling his pen but the worst was Alex. His eyes wide and frantic as he paced quickly around the room. Not even noticing Reggie arrive until Luke stood, quickly and headed for him.  
‘God Reg, he’s been like this for hours and I don’t know what to do. He can’t or won’t say.’  
Nodding Reggie moved to stand in front of Alex, catching his shoulders and calling his name lightly.  
‘Alex. It’s Reggie and Luke and Julie. We’re here. Take a deep breath and come tell us what’s going on.’  
Nodding Alex took a few shaky breaths and settled his shaking nerves. Standing in front of the boys and Julie wringing his hands he took a deep breath again to try and calm his pounding heart.  
‘I met Willie properly today and I couldn’t even talk to him cause…cause I can’t stop imagining him naked and how much I wanna kiss him.’  
‘Alex are you telling us…’  
‘I’m gay.’  
Julie was the first to move, reaching on her tiptoes she wrapped her arms around him.  
‘Thank you so much for having that courage. It took a lot.’  
Blinking down at the girl who’d joined their friendship so fast he couldn’t help but give her a watery smile before turning back to his two best friends. Both looking at each other they spoke simultaneously.  
‘We called it.’  
All four laughing Alex felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, because no matter what they loved him. No judgement. No hurt.


	4. New friends becoming best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Julie bonding, Reggie begins writing his song for Flynn and even mentions to Luke he has a girlfriend but won't tell him or any of the who, Luke's jealous when Alex and Julie bond, while Julie enjoys teasing him a little with her dancing skills. More Alex/Willie in the next chapter and it's time for the club performance, will more drama be ahead for the three couples when they all party together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here's chapter 4 I'm hoping to get the next few chapters up this weekend. Still not 100% sure how long I should make it if anyone wants a slightly longer fic. Who'd be up for the relationships I've written about getting a bit more mature in the next few chapters? If so please let me know. Enjoy! x

Not long after Alex’s confession the group were all hanging around the garage, Julie playing soft notes on the piano, almost familiarising herself with the keys that had become muscle memory. Reggie sat in the corner with a notebook and his guitar, clearly writing something new but not sharing, he didn’t write often but keeping it a secret was even more surprising. Luke couldn’t help but turn his focus back to Julie after everything she’d been through, watching her eyes water slightly, she lifted herself from the piano. Staring off into the distance until she snapped herself from her thoughts, finding the speaker in a box she hooked her phone up to it and reached a hand out to Luke and Alex.  
‘We’ve done enough sad tonight; we need to dance it out.’  
‘What?’  
Pulling them both to their feet she dragged Reggie over who looked surprised but happy all the same, temporarily abandoning his song for Flynn to dance with the newest member of their group. Finding the right song she blasted it from the speakers, smiling when Alex reached for her hand and twirled her round. Both shouting the lyrics at the top of their lungs before bursting into a fit of giggles.  
‘When the wolf comes out tonight’  
Still singing she let go of Alex who danced over to Reggie as Julie grabbed Luke’s hands, spinning in a circle, falling into his chest, both looking in the others eyes before she pulled away, still dancing she couldn’t help but laugh before singing, her hips swaying and body rocking had Luke standing with his mouth hanging open, his mind filling with thoughts of dancing like that with her. Watching those hips move he couldn’t help but be reminded of those Shakira videos, not coming from his daydream until Reggie shot him a look. Dancing over to Alex she turned him in a twirl, falling into his chest as he caught her, both laughing loudly.  
‘This is the best song.’  
‘Just wait for the next one. You’ll love mine and Flynn’s dance for it, I’ll teach you if you like.’  
‘Fuck yeah, J.’  
She smiled, they were already giving her nicknames, waiting for the familiar beat to start up, DJ Khaled wrap starting as Rihanna’s voice floated.  
‘Wild, wild, wild  
When I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts’  
Not realising how much attention she’d attracted from the guys until Alex started her routine with her, it was hers and Flynn’s go to song as die hard Rihanna fans when they went to parties or to the club not far from Flynn’s. That’s where she’d learned to rock her hips like that, twerking to the beat had the breath knocked out of Luke, Reggie chuckling down his ear as Alex attempted to copy her body rolling, turning the music down slightly she caught hold of his hips and taught him to roll until he could’ve passed for a male stripped in Magic Mike. Laughing with Alex she couldn’t help but feel like herself again. She’d been walking around in a bit of a fog even with Flynn’s energy levels, she hadn’t been able to totally get back to herself and with the guys and Flynn she could actually feel the pressure in her chest easing. Startled from her thoughts by Flynn’s ring tone blasting from her phone she flopped onto the floor, lying on her stomach she answered her phone. Both the guys smiling at Alex practicing those moves Julie had taught him. They’d be ingrained into Luke’s mind, imagining those hips rolling with his until Reggie cleared his throat and startled him from his Julie-induced stupor.  
‘You with me man?’  
‘Yeah, of course why?’  
‘Cause you were staring at Julie’s ass. You looked like you were staring hard too.’  
‘I’m not dude, you’re imagining things.’  
Rolling his eyes as Julie hung up her phone and leaned back against the sofa still catching her breath, Luke falling next to her as Reggie flopped onto the sofa above them, Julie watching Alex practice a minute before standing up and finding another song. Jason Derulo’s voice as ‘Take you dancing’ started, Alex and Julie looking at each other before starting a new dance, both laughing as Julie swung her hips, Alex hooting and laughing as she dropped to the floor her over practiced slut drop perfect her body on fire as she felt a heated gaze follow her movements, she knew exactly which one of them it was, Luke’s heated gaze following her as she stood up and spun in a circle, standing in front of Alex she moved one of his hands to her waist, rolling her hips she taught him to do the same, leaving the other two gobsmacked, Luke jealous it wasn’t him learning, he loved Alex like a brother but he would love to be stood where Alex was right now, and Reggie, he couldn’t believe his girlfriend knew these moves, and had never danced for him, he knew she took dance, but these were a whole other level. Grabbing his phone, he recorded a video and sent a copy of it to Flynn. Curiosity getting the better of him and dying to go and find his girlfriend, it would drive his mind and his body insane to watch Flynn dance and drop like that.  
To F x  
Hey Fl, you know how to dance like this and haven’t for me yet ☹  
1 video attached x  
From F x  
OMFG, Jules hasn’t danced like that in months, is that Alex? We used to love to do it at the club and parties. We should go out sometime to the club. X  
Freezing as Julie’s phone rang again, dropping the phone on the table on speaker, so she could keep teaching Alex, and talk to Flynn, her best friend either needing to rant or very excited about something.  
‘Hey girl, what’s up?’  
‘How would you guys like to play the club for a couple hours before we get wasted and stay the night at my house. My parents are away for the weekend.’  
‘NO WAY’  
‘Way, I can get you in for Friday night.’  
‘Flynnnnnnn that would be amazing’  
‘Right, well that’s good cause you guys start at 6 and finish at 9 for a good night out.’  
‘You are the best friend ever.’  
‘Of fucking course I am. Girl bye you have to practice. Bye boys.’  
All shouting their goodbyes to Flynn, Julie danced over to her phone, stopping the music she turned to face the three on the couch.  
‘We’ve got a song list to get ready it’s already Tuesday.’  
Nodding along with their new lead singer, the gang got to work and in a matter of hours they had a song list that was perfect for the club. Music on louder again Julie flopped onto the sofa, phone in her hand as she flicked through the internet looking for the perfect outfit for their performance. It was their first big gig she wasn’t going to wear something she already had and her dad would buy her a new outfit when he knew she’d gotten back into music, the boys all joining her a few moments later, Luke and Reggie on one side as Alex fell onto her other, turning the phone slightly away from Luke she poked Alex sharply in the thigh. Her blue polished nail digging into his skin.  
‘What do you think?’  
Alex’s mouth dropping open he nodded and gestured to the outfit on Julie’s screen, she didn’t seem like the type of girl to wear something with so much skin on show.  
‘You like?’  
‘It would look amazing on that figure of yours.’  
‘It’s even in the sale.’  
Nodding he realised she actually wanted his opinion, and that warmed his heart, asides from the guys no one had ever asked his opinion or what he wanted. He leaned his head on her shoulder, wrapping an arm loosely around her shoulders as they continued to shop for the perfect outfit that would make Luke’s jaw drop to the floor. Luke and Reggie were talking about the song he’d been writing and the melody he’d been humming for most of the afternoon since he got back from wherever he’d been hiding.  
‘Dude what you humming?’  
‘A new idea’  
‘Oooooo, sounds a bit slower than normal. A love song maybe?’  
‘No. Not at all just a new idea.’  
‘Reginald?’  
‘Lucas’  
‘Have you got a girl you’ve been hiding from us?’  
‘Of course not.’  
Startling Alex and Julie from their conversation, Luke called over to Alex.  
‘Reggie’s hiding some hot chick from us Al.’  
‘That would be a shame but why would he hide her, if she’s as stunning as he thinks he’s normally draped all over her.’  
‘She’s stunning thank you.’  
Julie couldn’t help but face palm for him and pat his head.  
‘Oh Reggie, you need to stop falling for that.’  
He couldn’t help but be angry at himself he’d promised they’d wait a little longer before they told their friends. Feeling Luke ruffle his hair he moved out of the way, only Flynn got to do that, with her gentle but calloused fingers scratching his scalp. He hadn’t realised he was mooning until Luke called out.  
‘Hey lover boy, you still haven’t told us her name.’  
‘I’m not telling it’s new.’  
Rolling her eyes Julie glanced at her buzzing phone to see a text from her dad that her dinner was ready, hugging the boys she left the garage, tossing the keys at Luke, she swung her hips a little as she left, Luke watching her leave. God did he hate it when she left, but man did he love to watch her walk away. Her singing was out of this world but he could appreciate her figure. Ignoring Reggie’s triumphant smirk and Alex’s knowing one, he began tidying up. They might all be new friends or more in Luke and Julie’s case but they were slowly becoming the best friends she had needed for a long time.


	5. First gig and group night out Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Julie and The Phantoms first gig, and a group night out for the six friends. With alcohol flowing and excitement will Fleggie finally confess to their relationship? Will Julie's outfit choice and love of having fun on a night out make her confess to Luke? Alex knew how hot he thought Willie was will the night out and performance high mixed with a couple drinks cause him to spill all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all my lovely readers, I've decided we'll split this into two parts and I'm going to post part two today. Hope you all are still enjoying. I'm still thinking about making this a little more mature as their relationships progress let me know opinions if you'd like to share them x

It was finally Friday and it was the last lesson of the day, Julie and Reggie had history while Luke was in English and Alex in Chemistry with his crush Willie. Julie knew Flynn didn’t have lessons on a Friday afternoon and she’d be shopping for an outfit to buy on their way home to get ready. Julie had talked to her dad and even Carlos and he’d agreed to buy her a killer outfit even got her some shoes and accessories for her big night. After another moment with Luke the other night and feeling his gaze when she’d danced she wasn’t sure if the dutch courage of her favourite club would finally get her to tell him about these feelings. She knew Alex and Reggie both knew, they were his best friends and slowly becoming one of hers too. Plus the amount of times they stared at one another or their touches lingered even if it was reaching for a pen, knees pressed together sitting on the sofa or the piano bench, their fingers brushing before she’d pull away with a bashful smile. Luke was beyond ready to play their first gig as Julie and the phantoms, especially if he got to see a drunk Flynn and Julie by the end of the night, he only hoped he’d get to feel her Shakira hips dancing against his own when they’d finished their set, he was dying to admit his crush and kiss the breath out of her, feel those curls through his fingers, hear those beautiful moans of his name…  
Snapping from his daydream as the bell rang for the end of class he picked up Alex and Willie who’d been invited to tag along to the concert, noticing them brushing up against one another but not quite holding hands, maybe this night out would do all of them good, Reggie even said he was gonna try and bring his girlfriend if she wanted to tag along. Meeting Flynn from her free period she hummed next to Luke, smiling at Alex before looking down at her phone, catching her other wrist Luke made sure to move her so she didn’t walk into anything or anyone, Julie would be pissed if Flynn missed their biggest gig cause she’d gotten concussion, and she’d kill them too. Stopping outside the history classroom where they’d find the other two, both smiling and giggling about something on her phone as she linked her arm with Flynn’s they headed to Julie’s deciding to get ready as a group there before Alex, the oldest and most responsible drove to Flynn’s and they walked a few minutes to the club. Flynn the first to speak as she gave Julie her phone to decide on an outfit.  
‘Do you guys know what you’re wearing?’  
‘I got something especially, but I’m not sure if I’m wearing it or not.’  
Leaving Willie with the other two guys for a few minutes Alex linked his arms through Julie’s other.  
‘Did you actually buy it? No way your dad is letting you out dressed like that?’  
‘Yeah and yeah, he thinks its just a gig then we’re going back to Flynn’s.’  
‘You’ve gotta wear that dress J, it will look amazing. Get ready and text me I’ll come up to your room and if it looks awful we’ll put you in a killer outfit. What about you Flynn?’  
‘Well I’ve got two options in my bag and I don’t know which I like.’  
Handing her phone to Alex he studied her two choices, she had a satin floral mini dress or a pale pink skater dress with a deep v.   
‘Go with the first one and a pair of black wedge heels and a black belt. It’ll look perfect.’  
Laughing the three couldn’t help but gossip until they all arrived at Julie’s, deciding they’d all get ready in the garage and the girls would steal the bathroom, Flynn waited until the doors were shut and they were all starting to get ready. Waiting until Julie had moved towards their going out stuff corner, side eying her best friend, almost debating if they should tell the boys. Luke was the first to hear the floorboards moving, looking over to Julie and Flynn he nudged Reggie who got Alex and Willie’s attention. Alex getting up to see what was going on and spluttering a laugh at what was hidden, the girls grabbing the two bottles before the other guys could come over and dumping them on the coffee table in front of the others.  
‘I didn’t realise how hardcore you girls really were I’m impressed.’  
Alex still spluttering as she whispered in Julie’s ear.  
‘I bet Luke would have a great night going through that floorboard J’  
Giggling with him she grabbed the tumblers they’d bought and poured 5 shots of vodka and then rum mixed in. Handing Flynn, hers they got her phone out and pressed the boomerang button on her Instagram, laughing at the boys expressions they drank their shots, heading into the bathroom they got their shorts and vests on so they didn’t get makeup all over their outfits, Flynn wearing a black vest and little red lacy shorts while Julie wore a red vest with black lacy shorts. Taking a photo for their album, Julie realised they needed another shot and she’d left her dress in the other room. Stepping back out the bathroom she left Flynn laying on a heavy coat of mascara and turning the straighteners on to do her hair. Finding the speaker again she pressed shuffle and headed for her bag in the corner, almost forgetting the boys were there as the four stopped to look at her, bending down she moved the floorboard a little and grabbed the little bag hidden under their bottles.  
‘Flynn!’  
‘Yeah’  
‘You want your mini bag from under the board?’  
‘Yeah, is it still there or did I leave it again?’  
‘It’s here unless it’s your second favs’  
‘No, I went in those last time with the shots all over that top’  
‘Do not remind me of that, I can never drink whiskey again unless I want to spew everywhere.’  
Alex moving to help her grab everything he shouted through to Flynn.  
‘Sounds like a story there someone care to tell us?’  
‘Well, Jules really can’t handle her whiskey at all, she spilled two shots all over her expensive top that Carlos bought her and then didn’t move from my bathroom until 3 that afternoon.’  
‘Wow Jules, didn’t realise you were so hardcore.’  
‘I wanted to go home but Flynn had to talk to that bartender and then he was giving us free shots. Didn’t he almost take you home?’  
All the boys but Reggie ‘ooooing’ as Flynn rolled her eyes.  
‘He tried but there was no way. Anyway, I’m a taken lady now.’  
The guys all looking at her as she poked her head from the bathroom, Reggie speechless as she leaned on Julie’s shoulder, Julie’s arm on her waist to steady her.  
‘Please tell me you still have those shoes, I’m too small without my heels.’  
‘There yours dad bought me a new pair of platforms so take them.’  
Squealing and throwing Julie into a hug she kissed her cheek loudly before diving to the corner for the shoes. Coming back with them she dropped them next to the sofa. Grabbing the shot glasses she poured another mix, taking the bottle Alex took from the collection she grinned approvingly and threw a little of the peach schnapps in too. Handing one to Julie the girls smiled and knocked the shots back. Throwing the little bag at Alex Julie nodded at Flynn, taking a quick peek in the bag he couldn’t help but laugh, nodding he threw it to Flynn.  
‘Red definitely suits you Flynn.’  
High fiving the girls headed back into the bathroom, Alex stopping Julie as the guys went up to the loft to look for clothes and Willie went to grab something for himself from his house.  
‘If Flynn’s are red and lacy what are yours then? Come on J, fashions my thing and I’m 100% gay so let me see.’  
Huffing a breath, she handed him the black bag and went to hang her dress up in the bathroom, seeing the smirk all over his face told her everything, taking the bag back as the other two came back dressed and ready to rock. Rolling her eyes affectionately at Alex she shoved him to go get ready.  
‘Go get ready weirdo, then come and help me decide if this outfit is too much.’  
‘Yes boss.’  
Giving him the middle finger she bent down to move Flynn’s shoes before she tripped over them. Feeling that heated gaze behind her she knew he was watching as she stood up she turned and in a sudden confidence shot him a wink and a wave before walking to the bathroom and closing the door.  
He knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it, those tanned legs in her lacy shorts, his eyes following the expanse of caramel coloured skin until Reggie cleared his throat loudly next to his ear.  
‘Earth to Luke.’  
‘What Reg?’  
‘Again with the staring.’  
‘So Reg did you convince the girl to come with us tonight?’  
‘She’s gonna meet us there in a while’  
‘Is she?’  
Alex’s voice suddenly appearing behind the two frightened them both as he chuckled quietly to himself.  
‘If you like the shorts just wait for the dress Julie’s convinced her dad to buy, you won’t be able to keep your eyes off her then.’  
‘How do you know?’  
‘I helped her pick it the other day’  
‘Alex’  
Julie’s shout interrupting them as he knocked twice and slipped into the bathroom, Flynn stood in her underwear and her makeup as she tried to finish straightening her best friends hair.  
‘Jules, breathe it looks amazing. Hold still I only have one more section of hair.’  
Alex nodding, taking her hand he tapped a beat on her wrist.  
‘J, it looks stunning, but are you comfortable?’  
‘Yeah, I’m just worried it’s all too much.’  
Julie was dressed in a pale pink ruffle dress with thick straps on her shoulders. Her normal curls straightened out so her hair flowed to her hips, makeup light with a deep red lipstick, needing her black platforms he knew were next to Flynn’s wedges in the other room. Careful of her makeup he pressed a kiss to her forehead, dropping his voice low.  
‘Luke’ll go crazy for it and you’ll feel less weird when we get there.’  
Nodding in agreement he waited until Flynn got into her dress and zipped the back for her.  
‘Well sexy ladies we’re all ready to rock and roll, don’t forget your bag J.’  
‘Why?’  
‘You might need to touch up that lipstick later.’  
Raising his eyebrows suggestively as he walked out first, Flynn following as Julie applied another layer of lipstick and stuck on her false lashes. Walking out of the bathroom she headed for the sofa next to Flynn, Willie had come back and Alex was too busy daydreaming about him. Strapping the shoes to her feet she and Flynn giggled as they both tried to stand up and not flash anyone with their short dresses.  
‘Are we ready?’  
Grabbing her bag ready to change at Flynn’s she grabbed the bottle of peach schnapps and dropped it into her bag for the night. Flynn just shaking her head.  
‘Like we aren’t gonna drink in the car and on the way there. It’s only 4.30 we still have plenty of time.’  
‘Go easy maybe Julie.’  
Reggie the voice of reason piped up behind her, and Flynn couldn’t help but shake her head at her boyfriend.  
‘Jules here can sing when she’s so pissed she can’t walk, she can even dance which is scary.’  
All heading from the garage Julie made sure to lock up, looping an arm through Flynn’s she couldn’t help but giggle as the two walked in front of Reggie and Luke, Julie wouldn’t admit she knew but she could guess the mention of the both of them being in a relationship and the way Flynn was getting ready that her and Reggie were dating or at least something similar. Laughing to herself she sent her dad a quick text to say she was going over to Flynn’s and she’d see him on Sunday. He knew it was Saturday night sleepovers and knew he’d see her on Sunday in time for her dinner on Sunday night. Tonight was going to be a great night and who knows. Maybe she’ll finally be able to confess her feelings for Luke.


	6. First gig and Night out Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Julie have confessed and the sexual tension only builds as she teaches him some dance moves that leave him flustered, Julie knows about Fleggie but will they tell the others. Alex and Willie share a kiss or two, will they finally talk about it and get together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised here's part two of their night out, I hope the first part is good and didn't leave too much of a cliffhanger. I decided in chapter six it was time to edge to more mature relationships but it'll probably be in the next chapter or two, I really love Carrie Underwood and this song, as always enjoy x

Pulling up at Flynn’s the girls jumped from the van, well Flynn did Julie waited until the guys had gotten out and got Luke to help her out. With those puppy dog eyes and a please he was grasping her hand, the other pressed against her lower back as her shoes hit the pavement with a thud. Luke couldn’t help smiling at her, Willie and Alex leaning against the front of the van as Julie followed Flynn towards her house. Knowing that Reggie had gone ahead she wanted to catch the two and prove her suspicions. Dropping her bag quietly in Flynn’s room she slipped off her high heels and followed the noise of Flynn’s voice to the living room, seeing the couple lost in each other’s eyes and mouths apparently she took a photo as proof before slipping back out the door and opening loudly.  
‘FLYNN’  
‘Be out in a sec Jules’  
Seeing Reggie come out a few minutes later with a rumpled shirt she couldn’t help but roll her eyes, slipping the bottle from her bag she took a quick swig, leaning against Luke to fasten her shoes.  
‘You wanna swig?’  
‘You Julie Molina are a bit of a rebel aren’t you.’  
Whispering in his ear she made sure to press her body close to his,  
‘You have no idea.’  
The sound of Flynn clicking down the drive had her pulling away with a kiss to his cheek, leaving him breathless until Alex waved a hand in front of his face.  
‘Lets go dude. We’ve gotta get set up.’  
Nodding he followed after the group, letting Alex catch up to Willie he slipped behind Julie and grabbed her other hand, getting the hint Flynn released her arm and let the duo walk hand in hand to the club, slowing him down for a few seconds with a hand on his arm she looked up at him. Usual sleeveless shirt and hoodie on with his jeans.  
‘I wanna tell you something’  
‘You can tell me anything Jules.’  
Without a second thought she moved her hand to cup his jaw and pressed her lips against his, fireworks exploding their friends all silently watching from a distance, Luke couldn’t believe they were kissing right now, he was on cloud nine and he couldn’t help pulling her closer, toying with the hem of her dress as her fingers played with the hair on the nape of his neck. Biting his bottom lip she got his mouth open to tangle their tongues together. Flynn the one to clear her throat loudly as the two pulled away, Luke’s arm round her waist. Running a finger under her lips she grabbed her lipstick and a mirror, shooting Alex the middle finger when he couldn’t stop laughing.  
‘Shut up Alex’  
‘Told you, I knew you’d need it’  
All stepping through the club doors they headed to the stage while Willie and Flynn got some drinks, Luke and Julie still attached to one another they let Alex and Reggie walk ahead, pinning him to the wall she kissed him again, letting her lust for him take over, her body pressed against his, tracing his fingers over her bare thighs.  
‘We should continue this somewhere else and not before our first show.’  
Leaning up so her lips were pressed against the shell of his ear, she dropped her voice low.  
‘Well I suppose I could always teach you how to dance like I did Alex’  
‘Those hips are sinful.’  
‘I could feel the jealous staring.’  
Rolling his eyes he pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and headed onto the stage to help the guys, shooting him knowing looks as Julie appeared behind him. Drawing up behind him.  
‘Colour really suits you Lu, brings out the eyes.’  
Giggling she dodged him and moved to hide behind Alex, who rolled his eyes but smiled widely at her. Seeing people start to arrive they got ready for their first big performance. They’d decided to start with the guys song ‘Now or Never’ and play a few of their other songs before they each picked a favourite song to do and finally to finish with a duet the new lovers had chosen only the day before. Starting their set the crowd went wild, the girls screaming for the guys as they attempted to get closer to the stage Julie couldn’t help but laugh in her head, Alex was gay, Reggie was at the very least hooking up with her best friend and she hoped by the end of the night Luke would be spoken for too. Moving to face Luke who shot her a wink, she turned to face Reggie. He didn’t even notice Julie, his eyes on his girlfriend who was dancing with Willie not far from the stage. Turning to face Alex she could see him watching Willie with this huge smile on his face and Julie couldn’t help but have a huge one on hers as they finished their first song. The audience wild as one of the waitresses came over with a round of drinks, taking a long sip expecting water, Julie smiled and thanked the waitress with a grin, Flynn must have ordered her a vodka, peach schnapps and lemonade. Waving to her best friend the band made their way through the song list, finally at their last song it was 20:45 and then it was party time. Luke coming forward on the stage to share her mic and sing their favourite song together, the chords for Carrie Underwood’s ‘Heartbeat’ made Julie smile softly, imagining having everything she could ever want with Luke as he joined her singing, looking into each others eyes as the song continued.  
‘And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio  
And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow  
Saying everything without making a sound,  
A cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon  
Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
Oh woah, and we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest  
I wanna feel you holding onto me and make me hold my breath  
You pull me closer, my head on your shoulder, baby we won't beat the song  
We'll make a fallen star wish, one more slow kiss, what are we waiting on?  
And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio  
And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow  
Saying everything without making a sound,  
A cricket choir in the background, underneath a harvest moon  
Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
Yeah we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
I wanna feel it like a kick drum, beating faster in your chest  
And tonight I wanna drive so far we'll only find static on the radio  
And we can't see those city lights and I love the way you look in a firefly glow  
Saying everything without making a sound,  
A river rolling in the background, underneath a harvest moon  
Standing on your shoes in my bare feet, dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat  
And we're dancing to the rhythm of your heartbeat’  
Finishing the song looking into each other’s eyes, no one else in the room mattered to either of them, Julie distracted by those ocean eyes as he was with her deep browns reminding him of hot chocolate, finally they all stood at the front of the stage and bowed. The applause huge as they headed off the stage and the DJ started his mix of music. Julie knew him and so did Flynn so they’d probably ask for a couple of songs before they left at closing. Pulling the guys to the bar she waved at a couple of the bartenders she knew, slipping behind the bar for a couple of quick hugs she asked for her drink and shouted over to the guys.  
‘I’m buying what we drinking?’  
Alex the first to speak as Willie appeared at his side.  
‘Same again for Will and whatever you’re drinking J.’  
‘Two beers.’  
Asking the bar staff she pulled some cash from her bra and slipped it to the till. Flynn coming over to join the group as Julie slipped back to the right side of the bar.  
‘My round you drinking Fly?’  
‘Usual please Jules’  
The DJ tracks thumping as they all piled into a booth, Julie wrapped in Luke’s arms, Alex practically sitting on Willie’s lap but the other two, if they didn’t confess soon she was going to do it for them. Getting out her phone she decided to speed things along, sending Reggie and Flynn the photo from earlier she slipped her phone into her bra and waited, Luke tapping a tune on her thigh as the song changed, Julie finishing her drink in one, reaching for Alex’s hand.  
‘Come dance with me’  
‘Aww, Luke boring you already?’  
‘Nahh, I haven’t had my fun yet. Someone wants to learn how to dance just like you, and I’m sure we’ll make quite the duo.’  
Raising an eyebrow at Luke, Alex simply grabbed her hand and let her pull him to the dance floor, making sure to stay in Luke and Willie’s eyeline. Flynn could see the dangerous gleam in her eyes. It had been a while since she’d seen mischief in her best friends face and she had a feeling it was either for her, Alex or Luke either way she couldn’t wait to see the drama unfold. Just as Mabel ‘Mad Love’ bounced through the speakers. Flynn connecting the dots quicker than the others she leaned towards her boyfriend.  
‘You’re so gonna wanna watch this’  
‘She’s gonna break Luke again isn’t she?’  
‘Probs Willie if she’s forced Alex onto the dance floor.’  
‘Flynn’  
Hearing her best friends shout she knew that she was gonna be a part of this craziness and didn’t even think about it anymore. Pressing her lips to Reggie’s she got up from the table. Leaving him incredibly turned on and dazed.  
‘Flynn? Wow dude.’  
Luke’s voice startling him he moved between Luke and Willie.  
‘Well boys I suddenly think we’re gonna regret coming out tonight.’  
All their eyes on the dance floor as Alex and Flynn danced, Julie suddenly slut dropped and winked over her shoulder, Luke freezing in his movements as she laughed, spinning Alex then Flynn.  
‘Woah’  
Flynn was next as she swung her hips round, shooting Reggie a look over her shoulder, she blew him a kiss. Reggie keeping his eyes totally focused on Flynn, those hips didn’t lie that was for sure. Alex was still too shy so they let him wave to Willie before they released him to go get another round of drinks, almost crashing into the table and settling between Reggie and Willie with a breathless laugh.  
‘Your girlfriends are crazy. Its awesome. You guys are in for a serious shock. '   
Jumping up to the bar he grabbed another round and dropped the beers in front of the three, taking a drink from one of the glasses he dropped one next to Luke and Reggie as the girls crashed back.  
Flynn giggling like crazy as Julie headed back for the bar, coming over with a tray of shots.  
‘Lets get this party started.’  
Lifting her shot to her lips she knocked it back, Flynn videoing as another of their songs blasted. Dumping their bags and coats so the bar staff knew where they were Julie leaned towards Luke, her lips next to his ear.  
‘Ready to rock Patterson?’  
‘You bet babe’  
Taking his hand she moved them towards the dance floor, Liam Payne blasting as she grabbed his hips, rolling them in time with hers, he knew she’d leave him breathless when she taught him these moves but this was positively evil, turning she started grinding on him. Leaning back into his shoulder he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, losing themselves in each other they hadn’t noticed Alex and Willie go for some fresh air, standing in the alley next to the club. Breathlessly giggling with Willie he didn’t notice they’d both leaned in until their lips were pressed together, they both suddenly stepped closer, Alex threading his fingers into Willie’s hair as Willie’s hands toyed with the end of his jumper, his other hand on Alex’s lower back. Willie bit down gently on his lower lip and Alex relaxed as their tongues tangled together. Pulling away when they needed air they headed back into the club, pressing their lips together again before going to find their friends. Finding Reggie and Flynn lost in one another at the booth it was clear they weren’t going to be talking anytime soon so Alex pulled Willie to the bar for another round of drinks and shots taking them back to the table as Julie and Luke arrived back, letting Luke sit in a chair she sat on his knee, hand running through his hair Alex couldn’t help but laugh at his oldest best friend.  
‘You okay there Lukes?’  
‘You were right that was so much fun but god I need another beer.’  
Handing his best friend another bottle Luke blew him a kiss.  
‘You are my favourite person Al you know that.’  
Rolling his eyes he eyed the Latina sitting in Luke’s lap with a raised eyebrow. She’d normally sit next to him not draped all over him, Julie raising her eyebrows he knew exactly why she was sat there and couldn’t help but laugh.  
‘Nice one J.’  
Leaning forward she laughed with Alex, dropping her voice slightly.  
‘He told me my hips were sinful, I was proving a point.’  
Spluttering with laughter he gave her a high five, an evil grin spreading across his face. Leaning back he pecked Willie on the lips, pulling Julie up with one hand he leaned near Luke’s ear.  
‘You need to learn’  
Giving Alex the middle finger he went to grab Flynn with his other hand, twirling them both towards the dance floor, dancing and twirling for another hour before they headed back to the table totally breathless and a bit tipsier. Glancing at his phone Luke checked the time, it was almost 12 so they had another hour or so before they needed to head out. Pressing a kiss to Julie’s bare shoulder he whispered in her ear.  
‘Wanna show me some more dance moves sometime? I bet you’ve got a few more hidden secrets.’  
Julie giggled lightly, shooting Flynn a look as she headed for the DJ booth. Laughing with the DJ she nodded over to Julie.  
‘After Alex’s song I’m sure we can arrange that, I’m very bendy.’  
Leaving him with that thought she finished another drink as ‘The Wolf’ blasted, her and Alex letting out screams and darting back to the dance floor. Luke leaned in to speak to Willie.  
‘You my friend are gonna wanna watch this, Julie taught him some of her dance moves. Both guys watching transfixed as the two laughed, rolling their body’s with the beat of the music and shouting the lyrics at the top of their lungs, not a care in the world who heard or saw them. A while later they were all walking the ten minutes back to Flynn’s, Alex and Julie still singing and laughing as Luke kept an arm around her waist, her heels in one of his hands as she carried her bag. Alex holding one of Willie’s hands as Reggie carried Flynn on his back. Flynn and Julie had gotten into a drinking competition and both ended up drinking a bottle of the shot mix between them. That’s when they decided to cut them off, until Julie slipped her bottle of peach schnapps from her bag on the way home, waving it at Alex who took a big swig. Luke rolling his eyes fondly at her.  
‘How long have you been waiting to do that?’  
‘Wayyy too long.’  
She was a funny drunk he had to admit, everyone laughing as they reached Flynn’s tucking Flynn into her own bed Julie whispered a good night and left her with Reggie and a bucket. Heading for the guest room to show Luke and Alex to, Willie was heading to his house down the street. Kissing Alex goodbye at Flynn’s front door, he pressed their foreheads together.  
‘I’ll see you tomorrow when you’re a little more sober.’  
Alex giggling along with him as he let Willie go, he felt like he was back in middle school. Hearing giggles he looked to the top of the stairs seeing the one person he loved the most right now.  
‘Juuulie’  
‘Alllex’  
‘You are the best you know that’  
‘Am I?’  
‘Yeah, I kissed Willie lots tonight’  
Giggling with him she dropped him off in the spare bedroom before heading downstairs, she’d never admit to Flynn in those first few months she’d sit in her living room and drift in and out of sleep instead of sleeping in the guest bedroom. Drifting slightly on the sofa she pulled a blanket over herself. It had been one of the best nights of her life, unbeknown Luke was staring at the ceiling upstairs just like she was, wishing that the night wasn’t just a dream.


	7. Hangovers and relying on families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after and there's a few hangovers, but Julie's is the worst. No one understands why until they realise how much she went through when her mom died, with everyone worried will they all talk and clear the air? More fluff and cuteness in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers hope everyone is enjoying, here's another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Love all of the comments and kudos. x

Waking up first the next morning Julie couldn’t help but groan a little, the hangover was in full force this morning, shuffling to the bathroom she looked for her bag and snuck to Flynn’s room to grab it. Ignoring her best friend and her boyfriend curled around one another she went to peel off the makeup and tight dress to replace them with her pjs and tie her still straight hair up into a bun with her scrunchie on top of her head. Turning on the coffee pot and her phone’s music softly, she started her traditional hangover breakfast, footsteps telling her the house would be full of noise soon, Luke standing in the doorway in his boxers and t-shirt, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
‘Hey’  
‘Hey yourself, thought you’d crash with me and Alex’  
‘I sometimes stay on the sofa when I can’t sleep.’  
Hearing a throat clear behind them Julie glanced at the breakfast cooking not even turning around before offering Alex a coffee and painkillers.  
‘You are an angel’  
‘I was the best last night when we got here.’  
Laughing quietly she waited for the tell-tale thump on the floorboards a few seconds later. Flynn’s head of crazed curls appearing around the doorframe, her makeup smudged a little as she headed straight to the coffee pot, forgetting who was in her house until she’d had her first cup of coffee.  
‘Remind me that we never have a drinking competition again, my stomach can’t cope with anything.’  
Realising she was wearing just Reggie’s t-shirt and her underwear she froze.  
‘Morning guys’  
‘Morning Flynn, where’s Reg?’  
‘Boo’  
Jumping behind Luke and Alex who squeaked in surprise. The noise making Julie’s head thump and Flynn groan in protest.  
‘Reg babe, next time you do that we won’t be on speaking terms, we have a serious hangover to get rid of.’  
Kissing Flynn on the head, he moved to help Julie make this famous hangover breakfast Flynn had startled their cuddling session for. Sitting next to Alex on one of the bar stools Flynn’s head fell softly onto his shoulder.   
‘Did we really do all that last night, I remember shots but not how I got home.’  
‘That would be Reg, carried you home. Me and J were too busy singing and Jules awful attempts at hiding sneaking swigs from her peach schnapps bottle.’  
Spluttering a laugh Flynn buried her head in her hands.  
‘Why do we do this to ourselves Jules?’  
‘Cause at the time we find it fun.’  
Laughing together they lightly clinked coffee cups before draining both mugs,   
‘I think maybe just wine and snacks for film night tonight, if our stomach’s let us drink at all.’  
‘I’m gonna try a couple pancakes what’s everyone else eating first.’  
Julie nodding lightly she moved around the kitchen sorting her bandmates with food before dropping onto the same chair as her best friend, both groaning in protest. With another coffee cup filled they both went to take a swig. Their stomachs rolling, Julie the first one to move as she lurched for the bathroom, Luke standing up just as Flynn bolted after her. The sounds of retching drifting into the kitchen, all three looking worried, Flynn came out first, heading straight to the living room with her coffee and water, Hearing the lock on the door again Luke stood outside the door, Alex beginning to tidy up Flynn’s kitchen as Reggie checked on his girlfriend who’d turned the telly on low and was laying wrapped in a blanket practically passed out on the sofa.  
‘Fl, why don’t we go back to bed for another few hours its only 9.’  
Not moving she just made grabby hands in his direction, slipping in behind her, feeling her legs draped over his, he dropped a soothing hand on her knee, rubbing gently and handing her the bucket when she went pale again. She really didn’t want to be badly hungover in front of him and she certainly didn’t want to be sick in front of him, almost able to read her thoughts he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
‘Don’t worry, I’m not gonna judge you babe, we all have too much sometimes.’  
Feeling her breath on the side of his neck he leaned against the sofa and let her breathing lull him back to sleep.   
Alex was humming to himself as he heard Luke try and talk to Julie through the still locked bathroom door, he knew exactly why she wouldn’t open it but no one had heard anything but retching for the last half hour, he knew Flynn and Reggie had passed back out on the sofa but Julie looked a lot worse than Flynn this morning. Putting the last plate away, he told Luke to sit down in the kitchen a minute, tapping lightly on the door he called out softly to his closest girl best friend.  
‘Jules, it’s Alex. Let me in, please.’  
Hearing the bolt unlock he slipped into the bathroom, Julie hunched over the toilet still retching pressing a cold cloth to her face and neck. Sitting back on her heel she took a deep breath. Leading her out of the bathroom, Luke stood waiting outside.  
‘Bet I look really attractive right now, even Flynn does hungover well.’  
Rolling his eyes Luke pressed a kiss to her cheek and simply lifted her up, carrying her to the other sofa and letting her collapse into him, snuggling her close as Alex threw him another blanket, curling under it with Julie and pillowing his head against Julie’s thigh. All waking around 2 that afternoon, moving slowly out of Luke’s embrace she noticed Alex was missing and she knew he’d fallen asleep on her earlier that morning. Soft voices and the smell of soup, heading up the stairs she grabbed the bathroom, her stomach still didn’t feel right but she needed a shower, leaving the door unlocked she knew he’d appear at the door soon enough. If it wasn’t him it would be Alex or Flynn.  
Startling downstairs Flynn moved carefully from Reggie’s grip, doing her best not to startle him, heading up the stairs she knew Julie was in the shower she would be hiding from the boys, she knew Willie was in the kitchen helping Alex with the girls badly hungover they were limiting the moving they did. Slipping into the bathroom with a gentle knock Flynn locked the door.  
‘You feel any better?’  
‘Nope, kinda feel like I need to spew again.’  
Stepping out of the shower in her towel, she crouched in front of the toilet, Flynn hopping into the shower she hummed lightly as Julie spewed her guts and coffee back up. Getting out of the shower both girls left the bathroom dressed in towels, not shocked to find their boyfriends stood outside.  
‘You good to go to the spare or should I get your bag?’  
Not getting chance to speak before she was back into the bathroom, shutting the door to Flynn couldn’t help but be worried, heading down the corridor with Reggie following close behind she got changed and stepped into the bathroom, helping Julie into her lightweight jumper and a pair of shorts the girls came back out, Alex and Willie joining the worried two as they walked slowly down the stairs, all four boys hovering. Alex bending down in front of Julie and running a gentle hand over her head, she was run down and exhausted, he could see it now without he makeup and extra flair from the night before. She looked smaller, she needed rest and fluids if she couldn’t stomach food, fetching a bucket with a smoothie and glass of water he bent back down in front of her.  
‘J, I need you to try some smoothie if that comes back up water, your body’s just taking this harder because you’re run down, have you been looking after yourself?’  
‘Yeah?’  
The question in her tone made him shake his head, giving her two pain killers and another tablet she simply took the three and drifted off to sleep, all of them watching worriedly,  
‘I knew she’d been struggling since her mom, but I… I didn’t know she’d struggled so much?’  
Reggie couldn’t help but pull her into a cuddle, kissing her head and muttering reassurances. They knew they had to help her, but none of them were sure how at the moment. For now, she needed to get some rest and hopefully some food. Sighing Alex stood up slowly, watching Luke slip beside Julie and cuddle her close, Flynn and Reggie stealing the armchair they cuddled against each other, seeing Flynn shiver he threw a blanket over her and Reggie before doing the same for Luke and Julie. Willie watching on with a cheesy grin he pulled Alex to sit on the other sofa, letting him rest his head on his chest Willie watched the tv as all of his friends and his boyfriend slept.   
Julie could feel the fog of her brain slowly waking up, knowing Alex had slipped her a sleeping pill from her bag she clung tighter to Luke hoping to drift off again. After a few minutes of enjoying her boyfriend’s warmth she pulled her eyes open. Flynn and Alex were cuddled on the sofa together, Reggie on the chair not far away watching her and Luke. Moving as he saw her stir the other two following as Luke caught her waist, making her laugh when he wouldn’t let go.   
‘Luke, let me go I need to pee and eat.’  
‘No, more snuggles.’  
Pressing a kiss to his lips she crawled out from his embrace, heading to the bathroom she took a look in the mirror, the dark circles she’d been trying to hide had become incredibly obvious. She knew before meeting the guys she hadn’t been eating very much or sleeping at all. Having them and Flynn around and worried made her realise how bad it had really been. Taking a deep breath she snapped from the awful memories that had clouded her brain. Hearing a knock on the bathroom door she moved to it and cracked it softly, seeing Luke on the other side she walked straight into his embrace. Wrapping his arms tight around her she let him lead her to a bar stool in the kitchen, dropping into it she watched as he dropped a bowl of soup and a couple of slices of toast in front of her. She couldn’t help smile as she managed a slice of toast and half the bowl, feeling loads better she leaned up and went to press her lips to Luke’s, slowly drawing back and leaning her head on his collar bone.  
‘I haven’t brushed my teeth since this morning.’  
Bolting for the bathroom again but not bothering with the door she brushed her teeth, pulling her hair out she left it loose and caught his hand. Leading them back to the living room she claimed a spot next to Alex, curling into his side with Flynn holding her hand they realised none of their boyfriends were going anywhere.  
‘You still wanna watch them?’  
Julie got up slowly, stopping at her bag she pulled out a bottle of wine, giggling lightly she handed Luke the bottle and followed him to find the glasses while Alex got their film up and ready. Grabbing a few wine glasses, she giggled when his cold hand pressed against her lower back.   
‘What are we watching?’  
‘You’ll see’  
Shaking his head he dropped a kiss on her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, toying with his hair as he slipped a hand under the hem of her jumper, cold hand pressed against her hip. Pulling away so their foreheads were touching, his breath hot on her face as he spoke.  
‘We’re all here for you Jules, you just have to let us in.’  
‘I guess I never realised how much I needed you guys till now.’  
Shaking his head, he pressed their lips together again, pulling her to the edge of living room where Alex had moved to lie on Willie again and Flynn had gone to fall quiet in Reggie's embrace both couples sitting on either end of one sofa, Alex and Flynn's legs tangled together as they waited for the other two and the wine bottle to join them. Smiling at the scene Julie headed into the living room, Luke following behind. Sitting on the floor in front of Flynn Julie reached up and felt Flynn's hand meet hers, squeezing hard she gently played with Julie's hair, lying half against Luke Julie reached forward for a glass. Luke's hand on her wrist, gently squeezing it.  
'Is more alcohol a good idea?'  
'Was the secret half a bottle of vodka after the performance a good idea or the extra shots?'  
'Her sudden worse hangover made a lot more sense. Alex gently nudging her with his foot so she'd tilt her head back to look at him.  
'How many we talking J?'  
Mumbling a number under her breath Luke lightly nipped her side. Raising her voice she made sure they could hear her.  
'About eight i think, I lost track after the first few'  
All bursting into laughter Julie couldn't help looking around, her family may have been cracked now but she knew her new makeshift family would look after her no matter what.


	8. Movie nights, cuddles and truth or dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night for the six and with the girls and Alex's favourite trilogy on for the night will it inspire Alex and Willie to put a true 'label' on their relationship, will Fleggie confess how long they've been dating and will Luke and Julie make it through the whole movie without sneaking away? After a funny conversation the gang decides truth or drink is a good way to finish the night what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers here's another chapter for you all, I am loving the comments you all leave whether its constructive criticisms or love for my work how would we feel about maybe 15-20 chapters of this story and then some shorts to go with it? Drop me a comment or send me a message on Instagram @rhiannehope. Hope everyone's keeping safe and enjoying x

Making sure they were all comfy Julie grabbed a wine glass and poured Flynn half a glass, passing a full one to Alex she grabbed her own, filling it full she passed it to Luke watching him take a drink, pulling a face she took it back and climbed from her position on the floor, sneaking to the fridge in Flynn’s garage she slipped a hand into the fake bottom the girls had. Pulling out a crate of ciders she carried it back to the kitchen. Stopping to catch her breath she heaved it into the living room. Dropping it on the coffee table with a thud. Startling Flynn who’d been staring at Reggie with a love struck grin, turning her grin to her best friend.  
‘You raiding our stash now Jules?’  
‘Just for our boys.’  
Shooting her a wink they clinked their wine glasses as Alex started the film, Annie Lennox’s ‘I put a spell on you’ started as Jamie Dornan appeared on the screen, Looking up at Flynn they both let out a giggle.  
‘I wouldn’t kick him out of bed.’  
Giggling louder the girls laughed, holding their wine in one hand and each other’s hand in the other they kept their faces glued to the screen. Alex slowly leaning closer to Willie, his heart thumping loudly over the music, lightly pressing his lips against Willie’s. before dropping his head onto Willie’s chest with a light sigh.  
‘You’re amazing Al you know that?’  
‘I do like hearing it from you’  
The girls stifling giggles at the couple they turned back to the screen, humming along with the lyrics.  
Luke couldn’t help but look up at his best friends, Alex was lost in kissing Willie and staring intently, turning to look at Reggie who looked as confused as he felt. Leaning near Julie’s ear he dropped his voice low.  
‘Jules? What are we watching?’  
‘Fifty shades of grey Lu’  
Rolling her eyes she pecked his cheek and turned her eyes back to the screen, Luke still confused as he racked his brain for why he knew the name, realising he knew exactly where he pinched at Julie’s sides, pressing a kiss to her ear and along her jaw Julie released Flynn’s hand, reaching back to run her fingers through his hair. Getting lost in the moment until Reggie reached down and flicked at the back of his head.  
‘Dude, quit sucking Julie’s face or get a room.’  
Julie grinning up at Flynn she couldn’t help but go to make a comment.  
‘Don’t even think about it Jules’  
Cutting herself off with a laugh, she turned to face Flynn.  
‘Why? So you have to explain?’  
Reaching a leg from under herself Flynn tapped Julie in the back of the head.  
‘Traitor’  
‘You love me.’  
Rolling her eyes she turned back to face Luke, letting him trail kisses along her jaw, Reggie going to kick her with his foot, reaching out she caught it and looked up at him.  
‘Watch out Reginald, I’m very good with a camera and gossip.’  
Falling back into the sofa he turned to his girlfriend.  
‘Your best friends mean Flynn.’  
‘Yep but she’s also a bit crazy and seems to forget the dirt I have on her.’  
Raising an eyebrow, small smile on her face.  
‘Really like what?’  
Flynn raised her eyebrow in challenge as she pulled her phone out, Julie doing the same.  
‘Last year’s movie night costume’s so your idea.’  
‘You like Victoria Secret as much as I do.’  
Totally forgetting they had other people as they went through their mini competition. Alex chortling in the corner as Luke and Reggie both looked at each other, then their girlfriends as if unsure this was really happening.  
‘Jules, I loved the idea it just wasn’t so great when your dad almost caught us going to that party in them.’  
Luke spluttering loudly got the girls attention.  
‘We need to see these outfits.’  
Reggie humming in agreement as Julie and Flynn looked at one another, a sparkle of mischief in both their faces.  
‘Flynn?’  
‘I think we do, I think they’re upstairs in my closet’  
Alex finally deciding to speak up.  
‘No way are they worse than what was under those tiny dresses last night, tell me we didn’t do the whole suspenders and tiny dresses look and leave the house’  
Both girls high fiving he couldn’t help shake his head, looking at their girlfriends the boys couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to themselves as Luke pressed another kiss along her jaw before letting her rest against him, deciding to lift her up into the chair next to the sofa he dropped her on his knee and continued to toy with her hair, pressing kisses along her jaw and gently sucking on her earlobe. Tapping her fingers along his jeans in the rhythm of the song on Flynn’s tv screen, watching Flynn put her wine glass back on the table Julie threw a nearby pillow at her, smacking her in the chest she waved at the wine bottle.  
‘Another bottle downstairs?’  
‘I think so, I can’t exactly remember our last girls night and alcohol’  
‘That was the whiskey but then we drank our way through movie night didn’t we?’  
‘I think we had Carlos that Saturday and superhero movies’  
A look of dawning on both their faces as they let out shrieks of laughter. Startling everyone in the room.  
‘Oh god, we had vodka and lemonade that night, it was truth or drink after Carlos went to bed and…’  
Julie nodding along with Flynn and trying to bury herself into Luke’s embrace, her face beet red. Reggie sitting up as Alex looked between the two, Julie’s blushing and Flynn grin he joined in with the laughter till he couldn’t breathe.  
‘Why weren’t we friends sooner’  
He managed to gasp out after a few minutes, reaching over to high five Flynn. Everyone else confused until Flynn raised an eyebrow at Julie.  
‘You telling Jules cause they aren’t as smart as Blondie and no way will they let this go.’  
‘Nope. All you girl.’  
Burrowing further into Luke she decided she did need another drink and slipped into the garage, looking to see what alcohol they had hiding. Hearing Luke’s loud laughter she rolled her eyes, they knew. She couldn’t believe they’d decided it was a good idea really but she was never sure out of everything her and Flynn did when they got drunk what was worse, making out on her living room floor or going out in those ridiculous outfits. Grabbing a bottle she felt her stomach roll, it was a bottle of whiskey, dropping that back she found the bottle of pink gin, grabbing the lemonade she heaved both into the kitchen. Seeing Luke waiting for her, rolling her eyes at his smug little grin.  
‘Wow Jules, I didn’t realise you were such a party girl, makes me wonder why I didn’t get my shit together and kiss you sooner.’  
‘Which did she tell you about? The outfits or truth or drink?’  
‘Truth or drink, but seriously you don’t normally do too flashy babe unless it’s a night out.’  
‘I came up with the idea so Flynn said we had to see it through.’  
‘Should I be jealous?’  
‘Probably, but…’  
Making sure no one else was in the kitchen and she could hear the others in the living room, she pressed up against Luke. Leaning up to whisper in his ear.  
‘I’m sure I can find an occasion to get it out and show you, if you like’  
Tracing a cold hand all the way up her back she shivered, pressing closer to him as he tilted her chin, their lips meeting in a heated kiss, picking her up he moved her to one of the bar stools, one hand tracing a pattern on the top of her thigh, her fingers tangled in his hair. Feeling his lips move to her throat she let out a breathy moan.  
‘Luke, we can’t. Not in Flynn’s kitchen’  
Whining down her ear he moved to press his face into her collar bone, dropping a kiss on his head she grabbed the bottles she needed and dragged him back into the living room. Flynn had a grin on her face as the film continued, leaning on the back of the sofa she waved the two bottles in the older girls face.  
‘Look what I found’  
‘Our gin’  
‘What’s got you so smiley? It deffo isn’t just the gin’  
‘Wanna show these boys how we play?’  
‘Truth or drink? We thinking hardcore or something else?’  
‘I think they can handle the hardcore, if Carlos could handle our normal truth or dare these guys can handle hardcore.’  
‘If you’re sure. I’m not sure, we went out dressed like hookers, even Carrie had on more clothes.’  
‘Jules’  
Luke’s whine next her had her giggling and lowering her voice.  
‘I’ve told you, when I find it and it’s a special occasion, I’ll get dressed up for you.’  
Rolling her eyes she accepted the high five from Flynn, Reggie laughing at Luke until Flynn leaned into his side.  
‘Like you don’t wanna see it just as bad, you complained I hadn’t danced for you the way Jules taught Alex’  
Shutting them up effectively the girls went to the kitchen.  
‘Shot glasses?’  
‘Top cupboard’  
‘Cards for the truths?’  
‘Bottom drawer under the Christmas shit.’  
‘What have we got?’  
‘Ciders and gin, is the whiskey still there.’  
‘Yup’  
‘I’ll go get that, see what else I can grab, she only drinks from the wine rack since the divorce.’  
Nodding Julie walked back through with the shot glasses and the small box, smiling as she dug the remote from under where Luke had flopped next to Reggie. Her voice loud as she shouted through to the kitchen.  
‘Flynn’  
‘Julie’  
‘Playlist or movie?’  
‘Playlist, lets face it we wanna drool over Jamie Dornan later when we’ve broken them.’  
Dropping back on the sofa she kicked Luke to move from her spot.  
‘Patterson. Move your arse.’  
Dragging Luke onto the chair not far from the sofa she curled into his lap, leaving the coffee table full of booze sat in the middle of them all.  
Flynn looked at Julie, both leaning forward slightly  
‘Rock, paper, scissors.’  
Julie winning with a gleeful shout.  
‘What’ll be Fly, drink or truth?’  
‘Lets go with truth and start gentle’  
Julie grin telling her it was going to be just the opposite.  
‘How long has this been going on?’  
Gesturing between her best friend and Reggie with a smirk that could rival Luke’s.  
‘Cause I know he must know his way around here, and he deffo knows where to get caught.’  
‘Really Reg?’  
Luke’s teasing voice had him rolling his eyes,  
‘It’s not like we cared and anyway you snoop too much Jules’  
Rolling her eyes, she glared at Flynn, still waiting for her answer.  
‘A couple weeks.’  
‘Wow, I’m surprised you kept it a secret so long, you’re always pissed if I keep a secret for a day or two.’  
Rolling her eyes Flynn picked on the next lucky person.  
‘Blondie, truth or drink’  
‘I’ll take the drink option’  
‘Whiskey, gin, cider or our weird alcohol mix?’  
‘Lets go simple with gin’  
Handing Alex a shot of gin he swung it back no problem, grinning at Flynn before picking on Luke.  
‘Lucassss, truth or drink’  
‘I need a drink so whiskey’  
Julie standing up she moved slightly away, until he’d downed the shot, Flynn tossing him a mint so Julie could sit down.  
‘She can’t spew anymore.’  
‘Willie your turn’  
‘I’ll be original and go truth’  
‘Alex will wanna know this one.’  
Julie couldn’t help but roll her eyes and pour a shot of gin, sipping she knew it would piss Alex off and make the rest of them laugh.  
‘Biggest turn on’  
‘A guy who plays the drums’  
Alex blushing as Julie and Flynn awed, turning to each other and cooing  
‘So cuute.’  
Willie turned to Julie deciding to enact a little bit of revenge for Alex.  
‘Uh oh, I think someone’s defending his boyfriends honour’  
Julie looking at the devilish look Willie was shooting her.  
‘I didn’t do anything to you’  
‘Go on Jules, truth or drink’  
‘To save my stomach I’ll have to say truth’  
‘We wanna see these outfits, hop up those stairs and show us.’  
‘If that’s what you want, looks like your birthday’s come early babe’  
Strutting from the room, Flynn looking at Luke, who stayed for all of a few seconds before chasing after her.  
‘You’re gonna regret that Will’  
Alex nudging his boyfriend with a sigh. Turning to Flynn and Reggie he got ready to play rock, paper, scissors who’d go and disturb the loved up couple. Stumbling up the stairs ahead of Luke she made it to Flynn’s room, digging through her closet for the purple outfit and black stockings she’d worn. Walking to the other side of the room, putting his hands over his eyes after a glare from her, Luke couldn’t resist peeking a little out of his fingers, watching her pull that tiny dress over her shoulders, bending over to fasten the stockings to the garter belt. Feeling her move behind him, her hands replacing his as she moved him towards the mirror, standing in front of him she leaned up to whisper.  
‘All ready’  
Dropping his hands he couldn’t look away from her, the dress barely skimmed the top of her thighs, her hair falling down her back he realised she’d slipped into her heels from the night before.  
‘Luke?’  
‘Woah’  
‘Glad you like’  
‘You went to a party with people dressed like that?’  
‘Yup’  
Moving forward he wrapped his arms around her middle in the mirror.  
‘Look how stunning you are.’  
Rolling her eyes she caught his hand, pulling him back down the stairs she could see Flynn at the bottom of them, ushering Luke ahead she couldn’t help but smile at Julie’s anxious smile.  
‘You rocked it then just like you will now, no one’s gonna laugh or judge, plus Luke thinks it’s hot’  
Giggling Julie walked slowly into the living room, Luke wolf whistling as she stepped into the room, Alex looking open mouthed as Willie shook his head. Alex the first to speak, slightly awed.  
‘Wow J, it looks amazing. But no way are any of us ever letting either of you out dressed like that again.’  
All four nodding in agreement, Julie grabbed her jumper and threw it back on, high heels on the floor. Laughing with her friends and her boyfriend as the night progressed she knew she didn’t want to spend her Saturday nights any other way.


	9. Talking about feelings and couples time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn and Julie talk about everything that's happened, major fluff vibes. Everyone heads home, fluffy moments for characters and couples that I couldn't resist. With Fleggie having late night snuggles, Juke's studio moment and Willex meeting family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey once again my lovely readers, hope everyone is keeping safe and well, here's chapter ten, I was thinking only another five but I'm loving writing these so I might just keep writing until I run out of ideas and need to do an epilogue to tie it all together. I'm working on making chapters longer slowly but surely. Opinions always welcome and appreciated x

A few hours later, with Alex a little more than tipsy they decided to all camp in Flynn’s living room together, grabbing a collection of blankets and pillows they settled well the girls and Alex settled to watch the rest of the film, halfway through Julie had gone upstairs to change, Luke trying to go along but Flynn just flicked him in the back of the head. Alex silently rolling his eyes while Reggie chuckled to himself. Flynn’s voice breaking Luke from his Julie stupor.  
‘I wanna see the end of this movie tonight.’  
Grumbling to himself he waited for his girlfriend to get back, seeing her in a vest and shorts with her jumper thrown over the top he couldn’t help smile to himself, laying back on his lap she kicked her legs over the edge of the chair, tapping her foot in time with the songs, giggling with Flynn when Jamie Dornan stood shirtless. Julie leaning back to peck Luke on the lips, lingering for a few moments.  
‘He doesn’t look as good as you babe’  
Rolling his eyes, letting her get distracted by the film again he moved his lips along her collarbone, sucking a mark on her left side to hide it under her jumper. His kisses heated as he moved up her throat and to a soft spot for the young woman, he noticed how she just fell apart when his lips traced her earlobes or neck, relaxing back again he tapped a rhythm on her thigh as the end credits rolled, grabbing the remote he looked at the rest of the room, Julie couldn’t help playing with his fingers as he lowered his voice.  
‘You wanna watch the next one?’  
Shaking her head she grabbed her phone, her voice soft as she ran a hand through his shaggy brown locks, smoothing them away from his eyes. Their lips meeting once again as he gently nibbled on her bottom lip, smirking he leaned forward slightly, moving so she was straddling him she ran her fingers through his hair, his slipping up the back of her vest, tracing his fingers along her back realising he couldn’t feel her bra he couldn’t help pulling back, smirk in place as he whispered to her.  
‘You trying to get me into bed Jules, first the movie and now no underwear.’  
Smirking back at his expression, leaning in close to his ear.  
‘You sure I’m not wearing any panties?’  
Slipping a hand lower and lower down her back he couldn’t help the quiet chuckle as he groped her arse, she wasn’t wearing any and the shit eating grin on her face meant she knew he’d check. Heart races racing he slipped his hand to her hip, rubbing calming circles in it as his eyes felt heavier and heavier, Julie’s hand in his hair she dropped her voice when Alex let out a mumble of words.  
‘You get some rest’  
‘You gonna too?’  
‘I’m okay but you need sleep Luke.’  
‘I’d rather talk to you Jules especially if there’s something going on.’  
‘Baby, I’m okay. Well as okay as I can be, I just struggle a lot after everything.’  
Turning the tv off he ushered her towards the back door, pulling her into the cold back garden they climbed the big oak tree in Flynn’s back garden, cuddling her close to keep them both warm.  
‘I think it’s time we talked Jules.’  
‘Talked about what Luke?’  
‘What happened after your mom died?’  
‘You know I don’t like talking about it’  
‘Please Jules, I need understand’  
‘Understand what?’  
‘The struggle’  
Releasing a shaky breath, she tangled their fingers together, knowing she’d have to tell him, tell them all sooner rather than later.  
‘It was really rough, I was the woman of the house, I was fifteen. I tried to mother Carlos to make up for her not being there, tried to help my dad accept or at least be able to smile again after it and still nearly two years later her anniversary month makes my stomach drop, its why I hated the month of my birthday and even celebrating anymore. I don’t really know how to do all this without her. It got really bad not long after maybe a month or so, I struggled to sleep, to eat. So, I got used to taking a sleeping pill every night, eating the bare minimum. Enough not to worry anyone but I guess I just felt less and less like me.’  
‘Jules, we need to talk to everyone about this, we need a plan. You need to try and get some sleep, let’s go back inside.’  
Tring to stay a few moments longer she couldn’t resist Luke’s gentle tug on her fingers, getting her climbing slowly down from the tree, Luke watched as Julie wrapped an arm around his waist. Resting her body weight against him he slipped her into the back door. Helping her back into the living room, realising they were alone. Looked like everyone had grabbed a few blankets and moved to be comfier, he’d take her to the guest room if he didn’t know Alex and Willie would be doing god knows what, they had more sexual frustration building than he’d ever seen.  
‘Looks like it’s just us Jules’  
Pulling her onto the sofa he lay in the middle, letting Julie fall into his arms. Moving so she was lying her head on his chest he reached out pushing a strand of hair behind her ear before humming a soft melody to a song, the lyrics coming to him as she joined in his soft humming, she recognised the tune as he sang the lyrics.  
‘When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love’  
Smiling up at him sleepily she sang the next verse with him, her voice light as he caught her hand, playing with her fingers softly. Her head resting against his chest, feeling his heart beating against her ear as her body lay between his legs.  
‘When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love’  
Luke humming quietly as Julie relaxed against his body, he couldn’t believe he’d managed to get her to drift off to sleep, still singing to keep her that way he hadn’t noticed Alex and Willie slip down the stairs, the latter having to get snuck back into his house before his parents caught him. Slipping into the living room he bent down near Luke, his voice barely there. Ignoring the raised eyebrow and smirk.  
‘You can tease in the morning, has she said anything?’  
‘Yeah. It’s not good Al. She stopped doing so many things and I think this is one of her first nights without exhaustion or sleeping pills.’  
‘Lets get her upstairs, I’ll check on Flynn and Reggie and see what we can do to get our girl back to who she used to be.’  
Luke smiled and reached for Alex’s hand, tapping a soft tune on the back to get his attention.  
‘You get laid in Flynn’s guest room?’  
‘Nope, I stopped him before we could go that far.’  
‘That’s good it wouldn’t be fun to explain that’  
‘My mother wouldn’t take that well.’  
A third and fourth voice appeared from behind them. Alex’s face beet red he moved to drop his head softly onto Julie’s knee, feeling her light fingers drag across his scalp. Seeing her blinking sleepily at him he moved to sit on the floor, taking her hand he traced a soft pattern along her palm, his voice light and cautious.  
‘Hey, Luke mentioned you guys talked J, you okay? What can w…no what can I do?’  
Tears slowly leaking from her eyes she looked at her lap, feeling him squeeze her hand she looked up slowly, lifting her up from the sofa he wrapped her in his arms, her feet almost touching the ground as she sobbed into him. They’d been waiting for this kind of breakdown with the lack of sleep and food. Simply shushing and smoothing her hair down.  
‘Jules it’s okay. We’re all here and we all love you’  
Sobbing harder Alex looked over to Luke, getting him to take Julie he slowly moved them both until they were sitting on the sofa again, Reggie and Flynn kneeling on the floor while Alex took her other side. All sitting silently as Julie cried until exhaustion took over, falling into a light slumber Luke turned to the others.  
‘Go to bed guys it’s late, Alex go back to the spare and I’ll try to put her in there with us tonight, she just sort of daydreamed almost last night. She was doing it this morning too, just staring but still doing everything she normally does.’  
Flynn nodding in agreement. Knowing she wouldn’t sleep she traced a gentle pattern on Reggie’s pants, itching to reach up and hug Julie but not wanting to disrupt her sleeping even if it was only for a few hours. Getting Julie settled in Luke’s arms him and Alex walked carefully up the stairs to put the woman to bed, Flynn still staring at the place she’d been lying until Reggie kneeled in front of her, brushing his thumb over her cheek, they were damp? When had she started crying?  
‘Jules is strong Fl, she’ll get back to being her.’  
‘You guys have helped so much, but why wasn’t I enough to get her back to being her?’  
‘I think you put too much pressure on being the perfect best friend, lets go cuddle tonight and we can all talk at a reasonable hour and not 12.46 in the morning.’  
Giggling slightly, she accepted the hand up and the arm around her waist as they headed back into her room, stopping at the guest room to both drop a kiss on Julie’s head they cuddled close in her bed and if she shed some more tears about feeling like a shitty friend, Reggie brushed them away with reassurances and light kisses.  
When Alex and Willie had stumbled up to the guest room earlier, their lips on each other before the door even closed, Alex pushing Willie onto the bed and crawling on top of him, his fingers curled into Willie’s hair, lips leaving a trail of kisses down his throat. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt and dragging his lips all over Willie’s toned body. Pushing himself back to Willie’s lips and Willie flipped the pair, sucking a purple mark behind Alex’s ear before moving onto his throat, decorating Alex in marks to claim him. Both breathing heavily as Willie’s phone buzzed, trying to ignore it he went back to caressing Alex’s side, his hands slipping under his shirt. Until Willie’s phone let out a sharp whistle. Scaring the pair they jumped up, both chuckling as Alex handed Willie back his shirt,  
‘We can continue this somewhere that isn’t at one of my best friends or with everyone in the house.’  
Slipping back down the stairs Willie waved and gave Alex another filthy kiss before disappearing. Looking around the room now he couldn’t help a small smile creeping onto his face. Lowering Julie into the bed, Alex leaned to brush a kiss on her head, tucking her in he climbed into one side, reaching over to pat Luke’s hand before grabbing one of Julie’s. No matter what happened they wouldn’t let her get anymore down or alone.  
Waking up the next morning Julie could feel heat. Everywhere. Lifting her head slightly she could feel Luke, his head resting on her stomach where she’d been lying, their legs tangled and his face buried into her jumper. Moving her head to her left he noticed Alex, he was laying with his face buried in her curls, an arm curled around her waist almost trying to ground her to the bed. She didn’t know when Willie had reappeared but he lay next to Alex, his head resting between Alex’s shoulder blades, an arm keeping him from falling from the bed. The shuffling in the corridor had Julie slipping from the overwhelming warmth of the bed. Seeing Flynn stood outside she smiled lightly at her best friend who looked like she could burst into tears, Julie decided it was finally time. Not saying a thing she pulled Flynn down to the piano in her house, knowing the chords and lyrics without any paper she started playing, her voice drifting through the house.  
‘If I leave you on a bad note  
Leave you on a sad note  
Guess that means I'm buying lunch that day  
I know all your secrets  
You know all my deep-dish  
Guess that means some things they never, they never  
Change  
We both know what I, what I, what I  
Mean  
When I look at you it's like I'm looking at me’  
Looking up at Flynn who had tears in her eyes, Julie’s ran down her cheeks, she kept playing. Flynn moving to sit on the piano bench next to her Julie couldn’t help but lean her head on her best friends shoulder, feeling Flynn’s rest gently on top of hers as she continued the song.  
‘My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
(Hey!) Yeah, yeah  
(Hey!) Yeah, yeah  
My life, my lifе would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
Yеah, you know who I'm liking  
Way before I like them, duh  
'Cause you liked them first  
And if somebody hurts you  
I'm gonna get hurt too  
That's just how we work, yeah, that's just how we work  
It will never  
Change  
We both know what I, what I, what I  
Mean  
When I look at you it's like I'm looking at me  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
(Hey!) Yeah, yeah  
(Hey!) Yeah, yeah  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you  
(Hey!) Yeah, yeah  
(Hey!) Yeah, yeah  
My life, my life would be real low, zero, flying solo without you’  
Finishing the slow song, Julie wrapped her arms around Flynn both girls just crying for a few minutes. Standing up Julie grabbed a hoodie and threw Flynn one. Pulling them on Flynn dragged her to the swing they had in the back garden, curling up Julie took one of Flynn’s hands.  
‘Is everything okay? We only do swing talks when its serious.’  
‘Well Jules, I think your problems since everything happened is serious, Luke told us all some things yesterday and we need to talk about them.’  
‘Flynn, you are an amazing best friend, I just got good at hiding how badly it hurt, I still cry when I hear her favourite song or see a woman who looks like her and it wasn’t fair with everything you were going through.’  
‘Jules my parents split up, I still see both of them, you lost your mom. I love how much you care about everyone but even you need to have a day or two sometimes to be a bit selfish. The world won’t end and no one else is gonna go anywhere if you decide you want a day just you or just us or whoever. Hell if you said you wanted to spend the day with the guys. I can manage. I’m just worried. Promise me one thing Jules.’  
Finally releasing a breath after her mini speech Flynn picked up both of her hands, pressing their foreheads together.  
‘What’s that Fly?’  
‘Talk to me or someone when you have a bad day. We’ll eat ice cream or sit out here and cry, we can open a bottle of wine and bitch whatever we need to. Jules you are and always will be my sister, you are my priority even if you have Luke and I have Reg. If they have to go for you to be happy then they do. No second thoughts.’  
Hugging Flynn close both girls closed their eyes, only interrupted by Reggie’s whining.  
‘But babe.’  
Being shushed by three other voices the girls got up from the swing, hands locked they just raised eyebrows, giggling lightly before Flynn leaned and pressed a kiss to the top of Julie’s head.  
‘Double trouble forever’  
‘Forever, but I didn’t agree to that name.’  
All laughing they headed in for breakfast, everyone managing to eat something before they gathered all their stuff, Luke walking with Julie home as Alex and Willie went who knows where. Arriving at Julie’s house she dumped her bag and walked out to the studio, sitting on the sofa she couldn’t help the tears, not sure if she wanted to sob all over again or laugh, Luke didn’t talk. He had no idea what it was like and Alex would probably understand so much better but for now he’d hold Julie close and hum a song he wanted to play for her. Leaning forward he grabbed his six string, humming the tune he found the chords, Julie moving to sit crossed legged on the sofa next to him.  
‘I'm gonna be here for you baby  
I'll be a man of my word  
Speak the language in a voice that you have never heard  
I wanna sleep with you forever  
And I wanna die in your arms  
In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm  
And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I wanna honor your mother  
And I wanna learn from your pa  
I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw  
I wanna stand out in a crowd for you  
A man among men  
I wanna make your world better than it's ever been  
And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
We'll follow the rainbow  
Wherever the four winds blow  
And there'll be a new day  
Comin' your way  
I'm gonna be here for you from now on  
This you know somehow  
You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now  
And I'm gonna make you a promise  
If there's life after this  
I'm gonna be there to meet you with a warm, wet kiss  
And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us  
I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll win your trust making memories of us’  
Happy tears streaming she tucked herself into his arms, nuzzling her face against another hoodie of his, sleeveless but smelled just like him, the hints of cheap body spray, beer and the ocean. A scent she could get lost in forever. Leaving her that night a few hours later, Julie could feel herself getting slowly lighter, she didn’t feel as heavy, her world a lot brighter. Going to bed that night she couldn’t help the smile as she drifted into sleep.  
After leaving Flynn Willie dragged Alex to his house, insisting his parents knew about him and were cool. Opening his front door he ushered Alex in, keeping a tight grip on his hand to try and calm the anxiety he could feel thrumming through his boyfriend. Calling out to his parents he gently pulled Alex down the corridor. Popping his head around the door he pulled Alex slightly behind him. Willie’s mom was nice, told him to call her Camille and told him he was welcome anytime, even pulling him into a hug, Willie’s little sister Anna bouncing over to him with a wide smile and asking if he knew much about the new band called Julie and The phantoms. Letting out a piercing shriek when she realised who he was, Willie’s dad was working in his study but he popped his head out to meet Alex, a soft smile and handshake had the teen feeling a lot lighter. While Willie went to help his sister get something for Alex to sign, Camille reached out a hand to place on his arm.  
‘Willie mentioned you were nervous about coming, I don’t know if your parents are supportive Alex but no matter what you are always welcome and always be yourself in this house.’  
She pulled him in for a hug when tears started leaking from his eyes, moving them to the living room she sat him on the sofa, rubbing gentle circles in his back.  
‘I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t be…’  
‘Nonsense, its clearly something that’s troubling you, Willie mentioned your close friends and your parents briefly is it something to do with one of them?’  
Her soothing voice made Alex open up, explaining everything about Julie and his parents. Willie joining them and wrapping his arms around Alex.  
‘I just don’t know what to do anymore, Julie is getting better sort of and slowly so I’m not as worried about that but my parents barely talk to me and I’m pretending, hiding who I am because they won’t accept me.’  
Camille simply shaking her head and pressing a kiss to both boys foreheads,  
‘Alex? Will anyone expect you home tonight?’  
‘I doubt it’  
‘Right then you’ll stay and eat with us and you can stay with Will’  
Both looking at her Alex smiled softly  
‘I really appreciate it but I couldn’t impose like that, I’ll leave you all together and head off.’  
Rolling her eyes and tutting she steered him by the shoulders to the living room and nodded to Willie.  
‘Will, you guys find a good movie for tonight that Anna will sit still through’  
Nodding at his mother he wrapped an arm around Alex, feeling him settle his head into Willie’s shoulder he dropped a kiss on his nose and forehead before Anna sped back into the living room, barreling into Alex’s side he lifted her up and dropped her on his knee, softly taking her hair and braiding it down her back. After everyone but Reggie had left Flynn’s house the couple moved to lie in her bed, exhausted from the morning’s stress and tears she was fighting with eating dinner that night or just heading to bed at 6.30 and not getting up until the next morning. The heat radiating from Reggie’s body made her wrap her arms around him like a koala. Smiling down at her he hummed under his breath as the both of them slowly drifted into sleep. Flynn woke up when she needed the toilet and couldn’t help feel another weight curled up in her bed, smiling she looked at Reggie an arm curled around her waist, glancing at her phone she realised it was midnight and he wasn’t getting up anytime soon, climbing from her bed she went to use the bathroom, returning and slipping into her t-shirt and shorts she moved back under Reggie’s arm, cuddling him close she couldn’t help smile. Today was a long and very strange day but if everyone in their group was this content tonight Flynn knew tomorrow at school would be great.


	10. Letting all those insecurities go, official first dates and crazy protective girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's amazing until the gang arrives at school, snide comments from an old friend has Julie on edge all day, the gang does their best to comfort her but when things get too much she tries to run, Fleggie have a sweet moment when they leave Julie and Luke to talk. Meanwhile Willie asks Alex to go on their first official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers, I have the next chapter already mostly written so I'll drop that on tonight too, the warning will need changed as we have a very exciting chapter next. I will warn now it's a sexy chapter if that's not for you then please feel free to wait until chapter 13 comes out before reading again, it should all link so hopefully no one will get lost. As always drop any comments, or feel free to come and say hi on my Instagram, I love hearing from people about my writing (rhiannehope) Enjoy and as always stay safe and healthy x

Julie couldn’t help wanting to roll over when her alarm went off the next morning, she’d been having a really good dream about Luke and all she wanted to do was snuggle deep under her covers with him and go back to dreaming, until Flynn stormed through her door, Alex hot on her tail. Both looking at Julie who’d managed to sit up but couldn’t get rid of the grin on her face, her fingers softly touching her lips.  
‘What happened here last night?’  
‘Has someone got something to tell us?’  
‘Like what guys? What are you doing in my room at 6.30 on a Monday anyway?’  
Rolling both their eyes they moved to drop onto her bed, grabbing one of her hands each they stared with puppy eyes until Julie cracked.  
‘Nothing happened just a dream’  
Alex looking at Flynn and raising a suggestive eyebrow, winking at her as she gave him a gentle shove and rolled her eyes.  
‘Not like that Casanova it was just a music dream he was in is all.’  
Rolling his eyes playfully he moved to go to her wardrobe.  
‘First part of getting you back to being you is a little makeover, lets raid your clothes and make you even more irresistible to Luke.’  
Giggling the girls jumped up to raid her clothes, for the first time in months Julie glanced at the trunk sitting near her bed, making her way slowly towards it she pulled out some dungarees and a low vest, pairing them with her vans and Luke’s hoodie she knew she’d catch his attention no problem. The other two nodding Julie grabbed her underwear and slipped into her bathroom, walking back in dressed in the overalls, hanging down her waist with the vest in her hand, as she searched her room for her phone, one hand holding her curls in a bun. Finally grabbing it she pressed it between her shoulder and ear before walking back towards the bathroom with a small smile.  
Luke’s voice drifting out of the speaker as she walked back into the room, vest still in her hand she hummed gently down the phone, turning to Alex she raised her eyebrows,  
‘Is it too much?’  
Mouthing the words so Luke couldn’t hear her he shook his head, holding the phone while she slipped the vest over her head and nodded downstairs to the two. Walking back to her bed she tied her shoes and slipped the hoodie around her waist. Grabbing her favourite perfume she sprayed it, going to her dressing table she heard Luke’s voice as she grabbed a makeup brush and lightly applied a layer of foundation, then powder before heading for the stairs with a lipstick in her pocket.  
‘So Flynn and Alex walked into your house and woke you up at 6.30?’  
‘Yup, I was having a really good dream’  
Regretting the words the minute they left her mouth, imagining the shit eating grin on his face she waited for his response.  
‘Anyone in particular in this dream?’  
‘Not really’  
‘Julie Molina are you having dirty dreams about us.’  
‘That’s your thing Patterson and get your mind from the gutter it was a music dream and you might’ve been there.’  
‘You got a new song idea going?’  
‘I’m not sure I’ve got some lyrics but I’m still missing something.’  
‘Can I help?’  
‘I’ll get you the lyrics later and stay out of my dream box Patterson. I know it was you the other two wouldn’t dare go through my shit.’  
‘I need to shower I’ll see you at school soon.’  
‘Bye Luke.’  
‘Bye Jules’  
Hanging up the phone she made her way down the stairs, seeing Flynn and Alex sat at the bottom eaves dropping. Sneaking behind them she bent down so her head popped between them  
‘Subtle guys’  
Jumping a mile, they grinned as Julie moved to make breakfast, it was her turn this morning, deciding to make pancakes and bacon she shouted up the stairs for Carlos and her dad, hearing their footsteps she watched them both sleepily drop into chairs, handing Carlos orange juice and her dad a large mug of coffee he pressed a kiss to her head.  
‘Good morning Mija, morning Flynn, Alex.’  
‘Morning’  
‘Are you running late for an early project?’  
‘No dad why?’  
‘Cause Flynn’s in our house without complaints or coffee at 6.45 on a Monday’  
Everyone bursting into laughter as Flynn rolled her eyes, Julie dropping another large mug in front of her best friend as she handed Alex a plate of food. Devouring it in a matter of minutes.  
‘Damn Jules, you sing, dance and cook, is there anything you don’t do’  
Looking to her dad before they both spoke simultaneously.  
‘Baseball’  
Alex’s confusion made her giggle,  
‘My hand-eye coordination isn’t the greatest.’  
‘She can’t catch or throw’  
Carlos’ comment had her rolling her eyes as she dropped a plate in front of him.  
‘It’s not that bad.’  
Flynn couldn’t help laugh,  
‘Jules, it was a black eye and chipped tooth last time you tried.’  
Rolling her eyes she cleaned up and rushed upstairs to grab what she needed for the day. Realising she’d forgotten to eat herself she grabbed a pancake as they headed out the door to Alex’s car. Hopping in the backseat she texted Luke and told him to tell the others they would meet them soon in the school car park. Pulling up she threw on the hoodie that was huge on her, she smiled, slipping her pink lipstick from her pocket she applied a layer and popped her lips. Swinging her bag onto her shoulder she didn’t notice Luke slip behind her, arms circling her waist as he lifted her into the air.  
‘Luuke, put me down’  
Dropping her to the ground he froze, finally noticing the hoodie she was wearing, a huge smirk adorning his features.  
‘Nice hoodie Jules’  
‘It’s a little big but it smells good’  
Leaning up to kiss him they were interrupted by a cough, Luke moving to glare at Alex over Julie’s head, Julie chuckling lightly as she pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Flynn spluttering a laugh at the pink lips she left on his face. Luke’s confused look melted as he looked at Julie’s grin.  
‘Something to tell me Molina?’  
‘You’ve got lipstick on your cheek’  
Leaning up she moved to his other side and pressed her lips to his cheek, darting away to hide behind Alex as the six walked into school. Still laughing she watched Luke pout and try to rub the lipstick from his cheek, Reggie nudging and laughing at him, heading to her locker Julie was humming under her breath, Carrie walking past and scoffing at her as Luke appeared behind her, pressing a kiss to her cheek and resting his chin on her shoulder. How did she manage to date one of the hottest and most popular guys in the school? Turning back into her locker she felt the icy stare on her back, rolling her eyes she slipped her books from her locker as Alex appeared next to her. Feeling the mood change he glanced around and noticed why Julie looked tense.  
‘Just ignore her, Luke’s not interested in her is all.’  
Loud enough for her to hear they all watched as Carrie clicked away down the corridor. Rolling his eyes Alex looped his arm through Julie’s as they headed for the classes they shared. Dropping next to each other in the back of the class, Julie couldn’t help letting her thought wander, did everyone think Luke was too good to dating or sort of dating her? Had she just been too blind to notice? Was she really not good enough to date a popular guy at their school? Her thoughts swirling through the lesson until Alex cleared his throat softly,  
‘Jules, it’s almost the end of class where has your head been?’  
‘Just daydreaming I guess’  
Leaving it be for now Alex decided he’d wait till lunch before confronting her, they slipped out of the classroom, both heading to biology where Julie knew she’d have to pay attention, noticing Willie stood outside she let Alex go and headed into the classroom. Finding her seat she made sure to keep her focus until the bell went for their third class, not much longer until lunch. Julie wasn’t sure why she was dreading lunch. Thankfully Alex had chemistry next with Willie while she went to English with Reggie, she knew he was worried but she could feel the concern rolling off him in waves and it was driving her a little bit crazy. Getting up for her next lesson she escaped Alex’s concern and Willie’s confusion to meet Reggie outside their English classroom.  
‘Hey Jules’  
‘Hey Reg’  
‘You good J?’  
Taking a deep breath so she didn’t snap at Reggie she flopped into her seat before answering him,  
‘I’ll be good soon’  
Nodding he decided to text Flynn and ask her, maybe she would know.  
To Fly x  
Hey good lookin what’s up with J she looks like someone smashed the piano or stole her drink x  
From Fly x  
Not sure don’t have class together this morning won’t see her till lunch is Luke pissy? x  
To Fly x  
Haven’t seen him in class but didn’t seem to be x  
Shoving his phone away Reggie kept an eye on Julie throughout the class, he was a lot more subtle than the others gave him credit for when he had to be, every so often looking at Julie for a few seconds, shooting her a smile or wink that made her smile slightly. Getting to the end of the final lesson before lunch Julie felt like she could breathe, so far into her own head she nearly walked into her boyfriend and best friends coming from their lessons, Reggie pulling her to stop as she walked into Luke, his arms catching her before she fell. His voice disrupted her thoughts as she finally realised where she was and who she was with. Leaning up she pressed a kiss to the corner of Luke’s mouth, arm already linked through Flynn’s and dragging her to lunch before the guys could blink.  
‘What happened?’  
Luke spinning to face the other three, he and Flynn had been the only two not to see her since this morning, the three all looking at each other, Alex the first to speak as he watched Julie and Flynn slow down, walking slowly towards the café.  
‘She totally daydreamed through first period, like didn’t speak or anything and she wasn’t tapping out a tune or anything like when she’s stuck with lyrics either.’  
Luke’s frown turning concerned as he watched her and Flynn disappear, his anxiety spiking as he looked at the others, all walking slightly quicker to see Flynn with her arms around Julie, the latter’s face buried into her shoulder. Flynn’s pleading look had them looking for an empty classroom. Pulling Flynn and Julie into the empty and abandoned maths classroom, sharing a look the couple were left alone to talk.  
‘We’ll be in café and get you guys some food’  
Alex’s soft voice as Julie felt him drop a kiss on her head made her look up and smile slowly at him, blowing her another kiss he left the couple to talk.  
Luke knew it had to be serious he hadn’t seen Julie cry so much ever, even noticing her in the hallways. Moving so he was kneeling in front of her, taking one of her hands he rubbed circles in her palm. Just waiting. He knew she’d tell him what had happened since he’d seen her by her locker this morning. Her voice soft as she spoke,  
‘Carrie this morning, she got into my head. Luke, why do you want me? You could have anyone else who definitely doesn’t come with this kind of baggage. There’s so many girls prettier, smarter and so much more than me. So why, why watch me from your locker every morning. You are one of the most popular guys in the school and our year, and your dating the weird girl who almost choked in music and who’s mom died. Is everyone right? They’re all whispering and talking about how it’s just a prank or a way for you to sleep with me then dump me. Is that it?’  
Taking a deep breath she knew the word-vomit wouldn’t be a good thing but she had to get it off her chest. Luke looking at her, she’d been so happy go lucky this weekend and even perked up a little.  
‘Jules’  
Seeing the shattered look on her face broke his heart. Taking a hand in hers he pressed a kiss to her palm, getting his guitar he strummed a tune softly and started singing, and it was a song she knew well.  
‘It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best when you say nothing at all’  
Julie couldn’t help looking up as he sat down in front of her still playing as she swayed softly to the music, she’d told him about this one not long after they’d met. It was her mother and father’s song for her, they’d played the song when she was ill, sad or down. She and her dad had listened to it a lot with Carlos over the hard months after her mom. She couldn’t believe he’d learned the lyrics and chords to play for her.  
‘All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
Old Mister Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best when you say nothing at all  
The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Now you say it best when you say nothing at all’  
Finishing the song Luke gently lay the guitar back on the floor, lifting Julie to sit on the desk and standing between her legs, foreheads resting together.  
‘Why wouldn’t I Jules? Who cares about everyone else? You’re mine Jules. It’s not a prank or a joke. I care so fucking much Julie. You are everything. I don’t learn sappy love songs for many people. You’re my everything baby. I’d never admit this to Reggie or Alex cause then they’d be right but I’ve been trying to pluck up the courage to talk to you for months, I nearly got there just before the end of school last year but then…And I didn’t want to upset you further while you were grieving with your family. It doesn’t matter to me Jules, I don’t give a shit about baggage. I’ve got plenty myself.’  
Basking in the moment of feeling less insecure Julie launched herself at him, wrapping her up in his arms they headed for the café, his hand slipped into the back pocket of her overalls. Julie still proudly wearing his hoodie.  
Flynn didn’t know what to do when Julie burst into tears like that, she hated seeing her best friend cry but this time she didn’t have a clue what had happened. Had one of the boys upset her? Had Luke done something? Was it Carrie the demon or something at home? Pulling her away from the crowds she gently touched Julie’s arm as the girl fell into her waiting embrace, tears staining her shirt. Watching the guys come looking she knew it wasn’t them and everything seemed fine at home this morning so it was the demon. Huffing silently she followed the guys out leaving Luke and Julie together, letting Reggie wrap an arm around her waist she leaned against him, falling into a chair with a groan, her head almost hitting the table as Reggie’s flannel protected her from the surface. Kissing her forehead softly he looked at his girlfriend expectantly.  
‘I thought it was one of you guys who’d upset her until you sent me that text and Luke’s face. I have a demon to go and swing for.’  
Moving to stand up and start walking Reggie didn’t even hesitate to pick her up, moving to drop into a chair and holding her middle as she sat on his lap, just shaking his head when Alex appeared and raised an eyebrow, Flynn fuming as she muttered curses. Rolling his eyes Reggie pressed another kiss to her forehead, looking up at him she pouted, chuckling he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.  
‘Well Rocky, can you be trusted to not go throwing punches or bitch slaps?’  
‘We’ll see she gets anywhere near Jules I’m gonna…’  
‘No you’re not Flynn.’  
‘Jules’  
Rushing forward Julie prepared for the ball of energy that was her best friend, wrapping her up in her arms Julie relaxed, ruffling Reggie’s gelled hair as she walked to drop next to Alex she reached out for his other hand, her smile small but light, shooting Willie a wink when he pulled Alex away from the table. Reggie and Luke making bets on why.  
‘Ten says they’re making out somewhere.’  
‘Fifteen says they’re in the abandoned bathrooms’  
Rolling their eyes Julie and Flynn spoke simultaneously  
‘Thirty says Willie’s gonna ask him on a date.’  
All laughing they enjoyed their lunch before afternoon classes.  
Alex didn’t have a clue where he and Willie were going, at first he thought they were going to the abandoned bathroom, he’d never live that down. As they headed for the gardens he couldn’t help but smile. Stopping at a quiet part of the gardens Willie sat on the grass, Alex’s head in his lap as he ran his fingers through the blonde’s strands.  
‘Go on a date with me.’  
‘What?’  
‘Go on a date with me’  
‘I thought the gig and then sleepover was a date.’  
‘It was but a proper official first date, go out with me’  
‘Yeah’  
‘Be ready Friday at 6 and dress like you.’  
Leaning down Willie brushed his lips over Alex’s the latter sitting up and moving into Willie’s lap as they got lost in each other, Julie’s loud shout for the pair startling them.  
‘Willie, I need Alex now so give me my bestie back’  
Chuckling the pair shared another few kisses before they emerged from the gardens. Looking at the pair she couldn’t help but smirk. Grabbing Alex’s arm she linked hers through his and walked them towards the free period they shared in the library as Willie headed off with Flynn and Luke to maths.  
‘Sooooo’  
‘We’re going on a date.’  
‘The guys owe me and Flynn thirty quid’  
‘You guys bet on us?’  
‘Reggie thought you’d be making out somewhere and Luke thought you guys would be in the abandoned bathroom, so I think me and Flynn were nice.’  
Laughing to themselves the pair headed for their afternoon.


	11. First times and dirty secrets between lovers and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night for all the couples, Fleggie have the whole house to themselves and it doesn't take long for naughty secrets to be revealed. Julie hasn't a clue what Luke has surprised for her for their first night without interruptions. Finally Willie and Alex, a trip to the beach in Alex's car has some interesting decisions. 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my warning my lovelies before anyone reads, I enjoyed writing this but would love some opinions on it. Changed the rating to Explicit to be safe might change it down to mature if that's what you guys think. Opinions as always are loved and appreciated. Stay safe and as always if anyone would like to chat or make comments privately my Instagram is rhiannehope x

Finishing a long week felt amazing as Friday finally rolled around, heading to her last class of the day. She knew Alex and Willie had a date, Alex was coming to her house first to get ready, Luke had planned a surprise he refused to tell her about. She didn’t want to ask but she knew it must be at the house or in the garage because her dad and brother were both away for the weekend, she’d invited them all for more films and a sleepover, her dad knew that Flynn and Alex would be there that Saturday and told her to clean up any mess they made before taking Carlos and her Tia Victoria to a baseball event of Carlos’ in the next county over. Sighing she made her way to her locker, dumping all of her bags she stopped for a breath, hands covering her eyes as a voice appeared next to her ear.  
‘Guess who’  
‘Alex’  
Rolling his eyes she leaned back to press a kiss to his lips.  
‘Hey Lu’  
‘Ready for an amazing night?’  
‘I will be when you tell me what we’re doing’  
‘It’s a surprise’  
Leaning in to kiss him again when she heard the tell tale click along the floor, ignoring Flynn’s presence she leaned into Luke, his arms around her waist. It had been a long week and all she wanted was a night in with her boyfriend before their friends descended on Saturday night. Clearing her throat, she turned to Julie.  
‘Jules, Alex wants you he’s at his locker I think’  
Nodding she whispered in Luke’s ear and clicked in her boots down the hallway, Luke’s eyes unashamedly following her, leaning against Julie’s locker with his arms crossed. Flynn snapping her fingers in his face with a smirk, dropping it to glare briefly.  
‘Look, it’s my job to protect Jules, if something happens tonight, which we both know you’ve planned for and she does too, just promise me you’ll try and not break her heart. Otherwise I’ll have to hurt you and Reg doesn’t want me to do that.’  
Her last sentence a whine as Luke chuckled, an arm thrown over her shoulder as they walked to the group of four.  
‘I won’t break her heart, you can beat me up if I do, I’ll even give you the bat to do it.’  
Laughing lightly, they approached the four, Julie with her head in her hands as Alex rolled his eyes. Immediately spotting Flynn he shoved Reggie at her,  
‘Flynn, thank the fucking lord take him and do literally anything to stop him talking.’  
Rolling her eyes, she couldn’t help the devious look on her face as she leaned up to Reggie’s ear.  
‘Reg babe, you shush now and I’ll dig out that outfit and the underwear I was wearing last weekend.’  
Zipping his mouth shut his face lit up, backing away from him slightly he couldn’t help grinning.  
‘Really?’  
‘Yep’  
High fiving Julie, Flynn couldn’t help but let out a small giggle with her bestie, turning back around as his hand slipped around her waist, dropping into her back pocket as the gang all headed out, Flynn giggling as Reggie pressed kisses along her jaw and ears, ignoring the shivers down her spine until Alex shot her a look in his mirror.  
‘By do anything I didn’t mean that, you’ll scar me.’  
‘Like you and Willie haven’t been sneaking to that bathroom during Chem class, I watched you both walk out in my free.’  
Both blushing Alex couldn’t help giggling, as Luke reached forward and ruffled his hair.  
‘Our Alex breaking the rules, Will dude what you done to him? Maybe don’t answer that actually’  
Breaking out in a chuckle as Willie and Luke high fived Alex pretended not to hear and focused on the road.  
‘Well Luke what have you and our Jules got planned this evening?’  
‘It’s a surprise’  
Julie remarked with an eyeroll before Luke had chance to speak. Her annoyance clear.  
‘Good things take time babe’  
Muttering curses under her breath she relaxed against his side as Alex pulled up at Flynn’s, letting the loved-up couple out Julie told Alex to hold on and grabbed Flynn’s arm to drag her to the garage, ignoring Luke’s protests and Reggie’s spluttering.  
‘Be careful and have fun okay’  
Hugging each other close Julie slipped a hand into Flynn’s fake floorboards and tossed her a box of condoms, Flynn couldn’t help laugh and toss a handful back at her best friend.  
‘Looks like I won’t be the only one getting lucky tonight.’  
Grabbing a bottle, she slipped everything into her bag and pressed a kiss to Flynn’s cheek. Dashing out she called a bye to Reggie and hugged him quickly. Bolting from the house they heard Alex’s car pull off the drive. Walking into the kitchen to find Flynn stood pouring out a glass of something Fizzy she gave Reggie his beer,   
‘Thought you’d want a drink with your show’  
Her teasing grin made him smile as he dipped his head to press a kiss to her lips, letting her breath she chased his lips, biting on his bottom lip she swiped her tongue across it. A soft moan escaping his lips as the pair pulled back. Pulling Reggie up the stairs to her bedroom she locked the door and started a playlist, ‘Earned it’ by The Weeknd blasting from her speakers as she dragged Reggie into another kiss, her head dropping back against her bed and body arched as Reggie slowly peeled away her clothes, revealing the red lacy number Flynn had worn on their night out. Reggie’s breath taken away as he looked down at his girlfriend, her lips red and a little swollen. Letting himself drink in every curve of her caramel skin, red lace covering her modesty.   
‘So gorgeous Fly,’  
The blush on her face spreading down her chest, capturing his lips again as there tongues tangled, fighting for dominance, Flynn finally gave in, letting his kisses trail across her skin, setting her body alight. Dropping his forehead against hers he whispered in the quiet of the room.  
‘Can I…?’  
‘Yeah, you sure Reg?’  
‘Yeah. Flynn you are amazing you know that’  
Slowly peeling away her bra and then panties he drank in her naked glory, Reggie’s shirt joined the pile of clothes abandoned on her floor, tugging on the zip of his jeans she rolled on top of him, sucking a deep purple mark onto his neck, scratching her nails down his chest. Hearing his breath stutter, she couldn’t help smirk, pulling away she dragged the zip of his jeans down, slipping s hand in his jeans and boxers before he could even come up with a pick up line, feeling those nimble fingers stroking him he couldn’t help chasing her lips. Groaning when he hands moved to drag her nails back down his chest she couldn’t help giggling in his ear.  
‘You want something Reg?’  
‘You’  
Flipping them again he traced his tongue down her body, dipping into the curves of her hips, surprised to see the tattoo on her hip and belly piercing. Letting loose a chuckle he couldn’t Flynn grinned when he realised what he’d discovered.  
‘Like them?’  
Her breath light against his body he didn’t think before removing the last of his clothes, Flynn couldn’t help the appreciative hum she let loose. Tracing a hand along his arm, Reggie couldn’t help pressing their foreheads together.  
‘You sure?’  
‘Yeah, are you?’  
‘Of course, but it’s not my first time’  
Flynn knew that already but she couldn’t help the insecurity creeping into her chest, would she be as good as anyone else had been? Would he break up with her?  
Tracing his cold fingers along her thigh as his mouth moved near her ear, whispering over the music.  
‘I’m not going anywhere’  
His tongue moving slowly down her body, his head between her legs as her hands ran through his gelled hair. Tasting her felt like Reggie had died and gone to heaven, his tongue delving into her deeper she let out a long moan as he found her spot, her back arching as his hands gripped under her thighs. Feeling her start to shake only spurred him on more until her juices covered his face, licking her clean he couldn’t help but look up at the blush spread heavily over her cheeks. Running his hand over her cheek he couldn’t help get lost in those eyes. Leaning forward she used the distraction to flip them, giggling lightly at his expression as she moved, her mouth on him before he could do or say anything, tangling his fingers into her curls as she drove him wild, groaning deeply as she too all of him in her mouth, her tongue was sinful and he loved it. Hearing a pop he looked down at his brown eyed beauty, winking at him he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  
‘You Flynn are a devil in disguise’  
Taking him in her mouth all at once she swiped her tongue over his dick, her hands working with her mouth to finally send him over the edge. A loud groan and she was swallowing everything, her lips stretched and slightly swollen he couldn’t help reaching to pull her close.   
‘You are fucking amazing you know that.’  
‘I’d be better if you finally fucked me.’  
‘Yes boss’  
Lining himself up with her entrance he moved slowly, trying not to pressure or hurt her, the soft moan she’d tried to muffle caught his attention.  
‘Fly?’  
‘Don’t stop Reg’  
Starting slowly the two moved as one, his lips attached to her neck determined to leave a mark, proving to the world she was his, and his alone. Reaching her peak her breath turning shallow, her voice got slightly louder.  
‘Oh god Reg, I’m…’  
‘Me too Fly…’  
Finishing together the couple collapsed in exhaustion, lying wrapped in his arms under her blankets Flynn realised she didn’t want to be anywhere else. Grabbing Reggie’s flannel she buttoned it halfway up and slipped on her red underwear, making him grab a pair of boxers she sat him on her bed, grabbing a bag she darted into her bathroom. Coming out in a tiny little red dress that matched Julie’s purple and black stocking s she stood with a smirk, hand on her hip.  
‘Well…’  
Alex and Willie had dropped the other loved up couple at Julie’s before driving around for a while, finally deciding to head to the beach as the sun was setting , the couple lying on Alex’s bonnet, hands tangled together, Letting Willie hover over him Alex felt his breath as he leaned closer. Alex gently leaning back slightly.  
‘We are not having sex on my car at the beach.’  
Willie’s voice rough with need and Alex could feel his dick through those jeans he always wore.  
‘What about inside it?’  
Hopping down Alex stretched out a hand, so glad he’d bought a pick up truck as the pair climbed into the back. Losing his shirt Alex couldn’t help but in appreciation, Willie had killer abs and Alex couldn’t resist that body of his, when Willie’s lips finally found his, a hand on the back of his neck the other on the hem of his t-shirt. Losing the pink item Willie let out a whistle making Alex blush.   
‘Shhh, babe’  
The soft whine made Willie crawl on top of him, sucking another mark on Alex’s neck as the other ran his fingers through Willie’s dark locks, tugging on the locks as he panted softly down Willie’s ear. Moving carefully down his body he took one of Alex’s nipples in his mouth. Stuttering a gasp from the blonde as his boyfriend tugged on his shorts, lifting slightly Alex let Willie tug the shorts from his body. Laying in his boxers Alex couldn’t help feel exposed, a soft blush on his cheeks as Willie took in the sight.   
‘Stunning’  
Trailing kisses all over Alex’s body as the blonde threaded his fingers on the back of Willie’s neck, playing softly with his hair, moving one hand he tugged on Willie’s zipper, dragging it down he flipped so he was lying on Willie. Moving near the brunette’s ear Alex’s sudden confidence burst had him dropping his voice despite them being alone.   
‘It’s my turn to play now Will’  
Dragging his jeans and underwear off in one go Alex peppered kisses up at down Willie’s thighs, ignoring where his attention should have been, the moans and groans of complaint as he refused to touch Willie’s leaking dick.  
‘Al come on babe’  
Sudden and quick he took Willie in his mouth, the moan guttural as he reached to play with a few strands of Alex’s blonde locks. Alex knew how much of a tease he was and how much Willie secretly loved it. Letting his tongue move further down, Alex looked up at Willie through hooded eyes,   
‘I think it’s your turn tonight Will’  
His tongue in Willie’s arsehole before the skater could even blink, a moan reaching Alex’s ears as he found the spot he was looking for, his tongue hitting a bundle of nerves that had Willie on the edge, slowly coaxing his boyfriend open. Alex drew back before his boy could get lost in the sensations. Grinning up at his boyfriend Alex licked his lips slowly, dragging his underwear down his hips the clothing joined the pile in the end of the truck. Leaning forward Willie caught Alex’s face. Brushing their lips together he gently bit on Alex’s bottom lip, tracing his tongue over the same spot, moving away slowly he dropped his voice low and quiet.   
‘How do you want me tonight baby’  
The tone sent shivers down Alex’s spine as he thought for a moment. Moving behind Willie he leaned to whisper in his ear,   
‘You’re in control why don’t we try like last time.’  
Alex’s voice quiet and breathy as Willie kneeled either side of his legs, sinking slowly onto Alex’s dick the pair shared a deep moan, Willie moving slowly, building his pace Alex lost it first, releasing himself into Willie the blonde fell into his boyfriend who lost himself a few seconds later, falling back against the truck Alex lay with Willie, holding each other close they thought to pull on a pair of boxers as they drifted in and out of sleep watching the stars together.  
Julie didn’t know what Luke had up his sleeve but he told her to dress nice. Grabbing a short sleeved dress she slipped it over her head, grabbing a pair of wedges she applied a thin layer of red lip gloss before heading down the stairs. Sneaking behind Luke she rested her chin on his shoulder, sliding a hand to rest against his hip.  
‘Are you cooking?’  
‘Just spaghetti carbonara and garlic bread, I thought we could have melted chocolate and strawberries for dessert.’  
Dropping her voice low, she leaned slightly further forward.   
‘I had something else in mind for dessert.’  
A smirk decorating his features he turned so she was wrapped in his arms, both softly swaying to the music in the background.  
‘Ms Molina, did you wait for an empty house to have your wicked way with me?’  
‘Of course I did, we so aren’t doing it on that ratty sofa in the garage.’  
They both laughed as grabbed the bottle from her bag, grabbing two glasses she poured Luke a drink, leaving it next to his elbow while he stirred the sauce. Eying it wearily he picked it up and took a long sip, it was vodka and something, he just couldn’t figure out what.  
‘Lemonade, peach schnapps.’  
‘Your favourite drink’  
‘I figured you’d prefer it to wine.’  
Kissing her on the lips he moved to serve the food, dropping down next to her he picked up her hand softly, brushing a kiss against them as their conversation flowed quietly. Leaving their plates in the sink she grabbed the melted chocolate and strawberries and beckoned him up the stairs. Closing and locking the door softly he watched transfixed as she turned, moving her head to one side, he moved forward. His cold fingers pulling the zip of her dress down. Watching the red material fall to the floor he couldn’t help but watch as she moved to drop the dress on her chair, turning to face Luke in her black barely there lingerie she revelled in the stunned look on his face, moving closer she tugged on the end of his t-shirt. The stunned look melting into a smirk as he tossed it into a corner. Julie ogling his chest as he pulled her closer by the hips.   
‘Jules, you sure about this’  
‘100%’  
The next thing to go was her bra, unclasping it she just let it fall to the floor, surging forward he kissed her, softly at first, until she bit his bottom lip, tracing her tongue along it she melted into him, moving towards she bed she let him hover over her, one elbow keeping him upright as he traced a hand down her body, finally noticing the tattoo and the belly piercing.  
‘When and where did you even get these Jules?’  
‘We got them last year at Christmas when we could hide them, you like’  
Gasping for his breath when she reached a hand to the box of melted chocolate, drawing a line on his throat she licked it away. Her voice quiet in the room.   
‘You wanna have some fun?’  
Nodding he was next to dip his fingers in the chocolate, swiping his fingers right across her stomach, looking up at her through hooded eyes he licked slowly, revelling in her breath getting quicker, she was panting by the time he’d licked the chocolate from her earlobe, thigh and her boobs. Her face flush as he toyed with the material on her hips.  
‘All the way Jul?’  
Nodding he pulled the material from her hips, going to pull the heels off when he stopped her.  
‘Leave those on’  
‘Aren’t you just a dark horse.’  
Letting out a breathy chuckle he swiped a strawberry across her chest, his tongue following. Chasing his lips she hungrily tugged him closer, their bodies almost flush together as she traced a nail over his chest, leaving a red line in her wake, her hands moving to tug the jeans hung dangerously low on his hips away. Taking the hint he shed his last layer of clothing.  
‘Commando Patterson why am I not surprised, hoping I’d give in and have my wicked way with you in the abandoned bathrooms?’  
Chuckling darkly he ignored her goading and moved down her body, his tongue was truly a sin as he slowly worked it into her core, his fingers reaching further as they found that little bundle of nerves that drove her crazy, a long gentle breath left her lips, still swollen and red from kissing him, pulling back before she could truly let go he pulled away, slipping on a condom he moved to lay above her, using the little strength she had over him she rolled over, now kneeling over him she waited until he recovered from the surprise.   
‘I think you liked that a little too much.’  
Chuckling at his girl he couldn’t help admire her, slightly sweating with a light glow about her, hair curly once again it hung around her, dipping to the middle of her back. Leaning towards him she chased after his lips once again. Her back against his chest as she lifted herself up slowly, tilting her head back she dropped her voice.  
‘I can take pain Lu’  
Eying her he helped her sink down, not even moving slowly as she bounced against him, his hand steading her while she rocked, eyes closed in pure bliss, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was, he had her naked in her own bed and she was all his to ravish and cherish. Snapping back into the moment as Julie’s breathing got heavier.  
‘Lu…’  
‘Me too Jules’  
‘I love you’  
‘I love you more.’  
Leaning back into him she collapsed against his chest, both covered in sweat as he finished just after. Moving up from his lap she collapsed next to him, suddenly hearing a song she loved she jumped up, throwing on his sleeveless t-shirt she grabbed her underwear, throwing his boxers at him she grabbed his bicep, tracing a nail over it as they arrived in the living room,   
‘I Just Wanna Love You’ By The Shires playing softly, Luke moved to turn it up slightly.  
‘Would you like to dance m’lady?’  
‘I would love to.’  
Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as hers wrapped around his neck, linking her fingers she softly played with the ends of his unruly curls, swaying around the living room and trading passionate kisses she couldn’t help but smile a little.  
‘Best Surprise Ever.’  
Both giggling they knew as much as they loved their alone time being altogether as a mini family would be just as fun.


	12. The morning after, halloween ideas and shock costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after, with the chaos and everything that happened the night before will the couples all spend the weekend like they planned? With Halloween a few weeks away Julie's ordered matching costumes for her, Flynn and Alex what will the boys think when they find out the theme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers, sorry for the late upload it's been a hectic week. I need to figure out a proper upload schedule tomorrow I'll have another chapter for you guys tomorrow, as always I love comments and kudos. If you'd like to suggest any ideas please drop me a message (@rhiannehope)

Waking up the next morning Flynn heard the sounds of the shower, feeling for Reggie in the bed next to her she realised it was him in the shower, a grin spreading across her face as she slipped into the bathroom, silently stripping her clothes she snuck in behind him, her arms going around his waist as she leaned her chin on his shoulder.  
‘Good Morning’  
‘Didn’t want to wake you’  
You didn’t I thought we had company in the house.’  
Turning to face her Reggie wrapped his arms around Flynn’s waist, giggling when he pressed a soft kiss to her jaw,  
‘Come on we’ve gotta be at Jules this morning for the rest of the weekend, you guys might even get chance to practice if you wanna.’  
His face splitting into a huge grin as Flynn pressed her lips to his, letting him wash her hair she decided if they were a little late she could give Jules the details later, anyway Julie may have said everyone come at 10 but that depended on what state of undress her and Luke were in. Sighing softly to herself she knew she’d have to stop Reggie otherwise they’d never leave her house that day.  
‘Reg, babe. I’m really loving this but don’t start something we don’t have time to finish.’  
Groaning against her hip he moved to stand back up, letting Flynn grab her towel she started back to her bedroom, Reggie trailing behind, watching the water drip under that towel he couldn’t help curse Julie for a moment, why such an early meet up? Then he shook himself from the pity of not having Flynn to himself, because they were in a weird and dysfunctional way a family.  
Alex and Willie woke up just as the sun was rising, throwing on their clothes they laughed as Alex drove the truck to Julie’s, parking it on the empty drive the two headed into the garage for a shower, both falling onto the sofa they didn’t realise how tired they both were until Alex started running his fingers through Willie’s hair, humming quietly as he fought to keep his eyes open. Willie already breathing softly in his lap, Alex thought another hour wouldn’t kill anyone. Drifting awake Willie was confused where he was, remembering last night with Alex had a grin on his face, looking up through his lashes he looked at his boyfriend, grin melting into a lovesick expression. Laying watching Alex he realised if they wanted to be on time they’d need to shower, gently lifting up he pressed his lips to Alex’s, a hand resting gently on his thigh. Mumbling in his sleep Alex blinked a few times, looking at Willie with a smile.  
‘Good morning’  
‘Morning’  
‘We need to shower Al if we’re gonna get to spend the day with everyone’  
Burrowing further into the sofa, Alex dropped his hands back into Willie’s hair, pressing kisses to his lips and nose as the latter giggled, giving in a few minutes later they were interrupted by the garage door. Leaning back against the sofa, Alex heard Flynn’s trainers, raising an eyebrow in shock, she was dressed in a pair of tiny shorts, a vest and Reggie’s favourite flannel, trainers thumping along the ground. Dropping at Alex’s feet Flynn leaned back into his legs, Reggie sitting on the other end of the sofa.  
‘Who’s going into the house to interrupt number one lovebirds?’  
All looking around just as they heard giggling from outside, no doubt it was Julie Alex relaxed back into the sofa, pressing the button for the projector screen to fall. Julie smiling softly as she walked in dressed in Luke’s t-shirt, shorts poking out the bottom she dropped next to Flynn, taking the girls hand she reached back for Alex’s other hand, Letting Luke jump on Reggie and stretch his legs across Alex’s.  
‘Morning sleepy heads’  
Julie just mumbled, head falling against Flynn’s, smiling into her best friends hair she couldn’t help giggle.  
‘Luke?’  
‘Mmm’  
‘Tell me you got Jules something to eat before dragging her out of the house on a Saturday early?’  
Shaking her head, Flynn couldn’t help her shoulder shaking, disrupting Julie’s dozing got her a groan.  
‘Flynnnnnnn’  
Standing up she pulled her best friend onto her feet, dragging her to the kitchen Flynn needed at least another cup of coffee and to get the gossip from last night, giving Willie a pillow the girls waited expectantly for Alex, looping his arm through Julie’s to make sure she didn’t drift the three headed back for the kitchen. Finally back in the house Julie looked for what they had in for breakfast, settling for a bacon sandwich she started making it, Flynn leaning against her side as Alex hopped up onto one of the counters. He was the first to speak as he looked at the girls, eyebrow raised expectantly.  
‘Soooo. Last night who’s telling first?’  
‘Flynn’  
Julie said the young woman’s name before she could argue, Flynn’s dreamy expression made Julie smile.  
‘Hmm?’  
‘Alex asked how your night was?’  
A heavy blush spilling over her cheeks, she giggled which sent Julie into a heap of giggles too, Alex chuckling with them from his spot on the counter.  
‘Go on’  
Alex’s nosiness made her crack another smile,  
‘It was amazing, the outfit was a hit so I guess I have to thank you for that Halloween idea Jules’  
‘Of course it was you look amazing in it, make his eyes fall out of his head?’  
‘You know it Jules’  
Giggling Alex turned his expectant look onto the other woman.  
‘Sooooo, do we even need to ask?’  
‘Come on Jules what was this surprise he kept so close to his chest, come on seriously he didn’t like propose or something did he?’  
‘No Flynn he didn’t.’  
Rolling her eyes at her best friends she turned to finish her breakfast, missing the large smirk the duo shared.  
‘Okay Jules, you wanna play it like that’  
Alex’s voice had her turning around as the other two slipped up the stairs towards her room, knowing she would’ve been too preoccupied to clean up yet. Turning off her pan she yelped and rushed up the stairs behind them, seeing the mess they made the night before. Clothes scattered everywhere had her blushing a deep crimson when she remembered the melted chocolate and strawberries under bed, Luke’s voice in her head made her smile lightly until she heard the boys talking downstairs. Moving to the top of the stairs she shouted down.  
‘Do not touch that bacon Patterson. I’m dealing with your mess upstairs.’  
Luke couldn’t help smirk when he realised exactly what she meant, Alex and Flynn snuck off before she could make her food and coffee. Reggie’s eyebrow’s raised as he looked at Luke.  
‘Care to explain.’  
‘Your girlfriend and best friend are raiding Jules room as we speak.’  
Both interrupted by Alex’s shriek of laughter and Flynn’s loud voice.  
‘OMG Jules, really?’  
Julie groaned at the two raiding her room and called down the stairs, her voice light with that hint of danger so he knew he’d be in trouble later.  
‘Luke. I’m gonna kill you’  
Laughing he moved to the bottom of the stairs, seeing Julie’s face bright red and Flynn holding the strawberries he couldn’t help letting out a loud laugh.  
‘Sorry not sorry Jules, anyway was that really my idea?’  
‘Luke. Shut it.’  
Laughing his way back to the kitchen, both Reggie and Willie raising eyebrows at him he shook his head.  
‘Jules will kill me, I’m not ready to die this young.’  
‘Good job but your friends are apparently’  
Julie’s voice made him turn with a smirk,  
‘You love me too much’  
Grumbling she headed back to make her breakfast, slapping his hands from the pan as he reached to steal a piece.  
‘Wait a minute’  
Wrapping his arms around her waist his chin against her shoulder as he whispered in her ear  
‘Not what you were saying last night’  
Rolling her eyes she turned back to the fridge, eying the two who were chuckling in the corner.  
‘If you want fed today I suggest you go and get those two before they…’  
‘Julianna Penelope Molina’  
‘Find anything else’  
Dropping her head into her hands she moved to the bottom of the stairs.  
‘Flynn, Alex out now.’  
Everyone but Luke flinched at her ‘mom voice’ as the two appeared at the top of the stairs, Alex holding the melted chocolate box and Flynn the strawberries, both walking down the stairs with grins she rolled her eyes and handed Flynn her cup of coffee. Taking both boxes she passed them to Luke  
‘Deal with those while I deal with those two please’  
‘What do I get if I do?’  
‘I don’t kill you for letting them find them’  
Smirking he pressed his lips to hers, moving to continue she eyed the two watching in the corner.  
‘Not a word’  
All flopping in the living room they’d managed to relocate their movie day, Flynn curled up in her favourite chair with Reggie sitting at her feet, one hand curled into his hair while Willie and Alex took over a sofa. Luke sitting on one of the counters as he watched his girl flit about her kitchen, her hair tied back in a bun, swimming in his t-shirt she hummed to a song he couldn’t quite place. When she’d finally fed the found family in her living room and her boyfriend Julie was ready for a coffee and bacon sandwich, Luke curling around her as she started her breakfast, humming gently as she moved in and out of waiting embrace. Finally moving to sink onto her favourite part of the other sofa as the doorbell rang sharply. Huffing she handed Luke her things and moved to the door, taking a package she shot Luke a wink before sprinting up the stairs without another word. Clattering back down them a few minutes later she couldn’t help laugh at his reaction. Grabbing Flynn she bolted back up the stairs, their ‘Manager’ had managed to book them a gig for a Halloween bash and Julie finally had their costumes, despite Alex’s warnings about last years choice they knew it was go big or go home. They’d decided on Greek goddesses this time and Flynn’s mouth dropped when she took a quick glance in the mirror, the soft white material clung to her body, floating until just above her knee, one strap hugging her shoulder, gold plaited belt tied around her waist she adjusted the gold headpiece over her curls, gold open toed heels curled around her shins. Turning when she heard Julie clear her throat softly, Flynn freezing as she looked at her best friend. Julie had decided for a white dress that reached her ankles, matching her shoes with Flynn’s she adjusted the straps on her shoulders, the deep V a little more than she was used to showing, two gold bands around her arms, a thin gold belt finishing her look.  
‘Flynn’  
‘Jules’  
‘You look…’  
‘You look…’  
Both giggling as they spoke simultaneously  
‘Drop dead fabulous’  
A knock on the door had the two giggling as Alex popped his head around the door.  
‘Rude I didn’t realise we had a theme this year’  
Raising his eyebrow he looked at Julie, still tugging on the straps of her outfit. Alex moving to stand behind her as his chin rested on her shoulder he caught her hand.  
‘Jules?’  
‘Is it…? Does it look okay?’  
Relaxing a little Alex let a soft smile pull at his lips.  
‘It looks amazing, you both do. Now as your bestie I can tell you that till I’m blue in the face or you could go downstairs and ask the opinions of the guys who’d love to see these outfits I’m sure.’  
‘There’s one for you too, I got your size and ordered so we could all match’  
Alex couldn’t help hugging the pair, an easy laugh bubbling from his lips  
‘Let me guess it involves less clothing than Flynn’s’  
Both grinning as Julie handed him the costume he slipped into her ensuite. Pulling it out of the bag he knew that Willie would without a doubt get a kick from it. He had white material reaching his knees, a scale shoulder plate across his chest and brown sandals. A gold leaf crown for his head. The girls smirking at him when he walked out in his costume.  
‘Alright who picked it really? It seems a bit too devious to be you Jules.’  
‘It was me, surprisingly Flynn wanted to do a cliché and I thought that was boring.’  
Julie grinned as the three headed down the stairs, whatever conversation the boys had been having squashed as Flynn spun in a circle, Julie and Alex hooting and clapping as Julie picked up a little of her material to do a twirl, hair flaring out behind her. Alex slid a hand on his hip as the girls hooted and giggled. No one spoke as the three men just stared, eyes glued to their partner, Reggie’s staring was making Flynn blush as she dropped back into her chair, Julie flopping next to Luke and leaning in close.  
‘What do you think?’  
His eyes dropping to look at her chest she rolled her eyes and shared an exasperated look with Alex.  
‘Eyes up a little Luke’  
Giggling she pressed her lips to his. Alex dropped next to Willie, the latter’s arm snaking around his waist and pulling him closer. They were all so lovesick but they were all happy.


	13. Angry Girlfriends, Interrupted Moments And Planning Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luke forgets something important to Julie she exacts her revenge, bonding time for the band and the couple's all get their fluffy moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers I hope everyone's still safe and doing okay. I've added a bit of drama and angst but couldn't resist no fluff at all, I do love sappiness, as always comment anything anytime. Sorry about the delay it's been my 18th birthday and birthday weekend and I don't write well drunk. Next chapter is Halloween. If no one minds a time jump I'm thinking chapter 15 will be Julie's birthday and Christmas as it's my fav holiday and time of year x

It was almost time for the Halloween dance, they’d rehearsed until they all were ready to drop to the floor. Julie was curled on a corner of the sofa, blanket tucked softly around her with her songbook trying to finish some lyrics for their final song. Luke had promised to help but he was nowhere to be seen, meaning he’d forgot and gone out with everyone but her. Anger building when him and Reggie burst in, Flynn and Alex following slowly behind them. Startling Julie enough she fell, huffing at the duo still rambling.  
‘I’m good thanks guys’  
Her voice quiet enough no one heard until Flynn saw her rearranging her blankets to get curled up again. Her voice dripping with concern as she called out to her bestie.  
‘Jules, you okay?’  
‘I’m fine Fly.’  
Flynn could sense that tone anywhere, something was happening she just wasn’t sure what exactly, nothing except that Julie wasn’t okay. Turning to talk to Alex quietly, both looking at the young woman just as she got up and bolted. Luke and Reggie freezing and both frowning at the other two. Julie couldn’t help rolling her eyes, she dragged herself back onto the sofa as they all chatted as though she wasn’t there. Pulling her phone and earphones from her pocket she couldn’t help want to drown them out right now, listening to the soft guitar at the beginning of her song she softly closed her eyes, flickering slowly, she couldn’t help but want the anger in her stomach to dissipate. It brewed strong as she snapped herself awake before she could fall asleep properly. Slipping from the studio, she didn’t realise how much of a trance she was in until she clicked the gate and headed into the front garden. Falling onto the grass she couldn’t help sing along to the lyrics of the song blasting through her ears, trying to drown out the odd feeling crawling under her skin.  
Alex knew there was something wrong when he walked into the studio behind the guys, Julie falling from the sofa was enough to make him suspicious but the look on his best friend’s face made him know something was definitely off. She rarely got angry and Luke usually noticed when she did before anyone else, managing to dissipate it before it could brew into anything. Exchanging a pointed look with Flynn he shook his head, rolling his eyes at Luke. He knew exactly what had happened now, and it wasn’t only that he’d forgotten to help Julie write the lyrics for their final song and she was pissed, it was that he’d totally ignored her since he walked in no apology not even a hug or anything, it was easy enough to tell how angry she was.  
Hearing a rhythm beat they all headed to the garden, not expecting to see Julie dancing to the beat of a song they couldn’t quite place until she looked up and shouted the lyrics to the sky.  
‘Don’t call me Angel’  
Giggling to herself hysterically the group couldn’t help look at one another, Flynn realised instantly, whispering to Alex who’s eyes flashed with recognition.  
‘Dancing it out’  
The pair spoke simultaneously, all four glancing at Julie who was still dancing and shouting, Flynn had never been so glad Ray and Carlos were at the movies with Victoria, she didn’t think even she’d be able to explain this one. She knew that Luke forgetting about this little thing meant Julie was pissed and this was how she dealt with that.  
Luke didn’t have a clue what had made Julie so angry but he had a feeling with the glares and glances Alex and Flynn kept throwing at him and each other he’d find out very soon, watching his girl stand out in the night, the rain sudden as she continued to spin and dance, Freaky Friday started blasting next as she yelled the lyrics at the top of her voice, still angelic to him despite the volume. His mind whirling until he remembered the whispered conversation last night or early this morning over the phone.  
‘Meet tomorrow to finish that song for Halloween?’  
‘Yeah Jules, I’ll come by in the afternoon. Promise.’  
‘You sure?’  
‘Yeah, I just gotta take care of something first and then I’ll be there.’  
Sighing heavily Luke realised what was wrong with Julie and right now he couldn’t feel like a bigger arsehole. He’d promised and he knew how she felt about promises and how she felt about him. Walking back into the garage with a loud groan.  
‘I’m such a fucking idiot.’  
Not noticing the lack of music until he heard her voice, soft and delicate from crying  
‘Yeah, Lu. You really are.’  
Spinning to look back at her, the small smile at her soaked to the skin, hair dripping and plastered to her head. Surging forward he realised all their friends were still there watching, grabbing Julie’s arm he dragged her into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Turning to face her, he looked into those chocolate irises.  
‘Jules…’  
‘No. It’s fine, I’m okay. Just one of those days.’  
‘No Jul, I promised you. I know how you feel about promises.’  
Grabbing her a towel off the rack he gently wiped the rain drops mixed with tears from her face, pressing their lips together, biting his lip she ran her tongue over the line of his teeth, catching his tongue she felt a shiver run through her spine, she just wasn’t sure if it was the cold or the delightful feeling of his hands, her muscles tense as his hands slipped under her wet t-shirt. Running his cold fingertips up and down her ribs. Leaning up she whispered in his ear,  
‘Make it up to me now then’  
Turning the shower on she stripped out of her clothes, she’d had a plan all along since he’d forgotten to help and he’d played right in her hands. She’d been so pissed when he’d ditched her then ignored her without so much as a hug or kiss when he walked into the studio, she knew Flynn and Alex would coerce or nag for the details later but right now she just wanted Luke. The outside world melting away as she clicked a playlist on her phone. ‘I feel it coming’ blasting from it’s speakers. Turning to face him she couldn’t help the smirk, he’d stripped off and was standing in his boxers, facing away from her she slipped her arms around his stomach, resting her head between his shoulder blades. Knowing how wet her body was from the rain she pressed herself close, feeling his smirk she waited for him to turn around. Their lips on one another the minute he did, trailing his lips down he moved to suck on her ear, biting her tongue to muffle the mewling she knew they were all likely to still be in the studio, hearing his dark chuckle she couldn’t help want to scream, she was meant to be making herself feel better. Winding her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, he pressed them against the door, sucking a deep purple bruise onto the side of his neck as she pulled on the ends of his hair. A slam on the door behind them making the pair jump. Reggie’s teasing tone floating through the wood.  
‘Hey lovebirds, it’s almost time for practice and you know we need our lead singers.’  
‘We’ll be out in a sec Reg’  
Luke’s groan heard through the door as she threw his clothes back at him, waiting for him to throw his jeans on she shoved him out the door with a wink, her bra and panties on the floor she moved forward so he could watch her shut and lock the door. Groaning he glared at Reggie who was hiding Flynn in his lap, Alex sat smug next to them as Luke flopped onto the sofa, his head in Alex’s shoulder. Groaning as he heard Julie’s humming.  
‘I’m gonna kill you Reg.’  
‘I don’t know what you mean Luke’  
The glare shot his way made Flynn burst into a fit of laughter,  
‘I see she got her revenge’  
‘What are you talking about?’  
Luke’s confusion made Flynn cackle as Julie appeared from the bathroom, hair dripping her body wrapped in a towel as she moved to grab Luke’s t-shirt he still hadn’t put on, slipping back into the bathroom with Luke following on her tail, ignoring the boys crows of  
‘Whipped’  
Smirking she closed the door and he heard the lock, shouting through the wood she couldn’t help giggle.  
‘You are a tease, Molina.’  
‘You know it.’  
Slipping back out she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close, she leaned on her tiptoes.  
‘Revenge, I wouldn’t forget about writing with me again.’  
Flopping next to Flynn, she caught her best friends hand. Twining their fingers she collapsed against her. Smiling smugly she watched him fall into the other side of the sofa, his chin resting on her thigh as she turned slightly, reaching over him she grabbed the remote and threw it to Alex who’d collapsed at the two couple’s feet, phone and grin as he typed a message then snatched up the remote. Moving slightly Julie leaned heavily on Luke, her legs splayed over his lap, hand on her thigh he reached his hand and curled it into Alex’s hair, hearing a soft purr that could only be his best friends, the group settled in for a romcom that made three of them sob as it drew to a close a few hours later, standing up and stretching they decided to have a late night practice. Luke’s hand on her lower back he traced a pattern along it, feeling his hand move to dip lower, she shot him a glare. His smirk enough for her to move from the piano and over to Flynn. Tugging her hand to start dancing, she tried to ignore his heated gaze, after a sweaty practice she left Alex to track down Willie, Flynn and Reggie lost in each other’s eyes in the garage and pulled Luke into the empty house. With this kind of time she knew she’d be able to exact her revenge. Dragging him into her bedroom she had just locked the door before his lips were on hers, he was craving her since that little stunt in the garage and seeing her all sweaty for a different reason than them being together he knew he had to do something. Moving down her body he slipped a hand under his t-shirt, rubbing a soothing circle in her hip as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Moving him towards her bed they both dropped, straddling his waist. Leaning down she attached her lips to his, pulling the zipper on his pants down she heard a slam on the front door, knowing only one person did that she dropped her head onto his shoulder, peppering kisses as she tried to ignore it. Flynn clearly sick of waiting as she heard her and Alex shouting from the bottom of the stairs and the tell-tale signs of Reggie and Willie in her living room.  
‘Get your arses down here now or we’ll come up.’  
Huffing a deep breath she pinned her head up in a bun, grabbing her towel she shed her clothes, standing for a moment to give Luke a little treat she bent down and kissed her languidly before opening the door and standing at the top of the stairs.  
‘Chill, you guys know where everything is and I’m fucking busy.’  
‘Your dad called me, said to tell you he and Carlos were staying with your Tia tonight and to not let you all practice all night.’  
‘We won’t Flynn now give her back’  
Luke’s voice made her chuckle as she moved quickly down the stairs to her best friends.  
‘I’ve teased all day find something to do for fifteen minutes and I’ll have him blissed and napping while I shower.’  
‘I’m so betting on that, you aren’t down in fifteen minutes I want all the gory details from your night with Luke.’  
‘And who’s idea those chocolate and strawberries were since you refused to tell us.’  
‘Fine, but I want Alex’s details from the beach if we are.’  
His face bright red as Willie giggled in the corner,  
‘Deal’  
Shooting the two on her sofa a wink she slipped back up the stairs, the quartet hearing the door lock and her speakers they settled in for another episode of ‘Friends’.  
Locking the door behind her she started a timer, moving over to him she didn’t even think before she slipped a hand into his 90’s jeans, moving to kneel either side of him she whispered in his ear.  
‘I think you deserve a little treat after all that teasing.’  
Luke’s grin and nodding, made her laugh lightly, breathing lightly on his neck she peppered kisses along his throat, listening to him groan she couldn’t help get lost in the moment, grinding her hand against his crotch she blushed at the string of curses. Looking up at him through her lashes she decided maybe she was done with having control for now, so lost in her head she doesn’t feel his legs wrap around her, flipping their positions so she laying on her back. Grinning up at him she drags her nails down his back, hearing two sets of laughter outside her door she can’t help but roll her eyes, she knew she’d never win the bet but it gave her fifteen minutes. Letting Luke start a trail of kisses and hickeys all over her body she slammed a book against the door, startling the two behind it.  
‘Get lost Flynn and take Alex with you. I’m busy.’  
‘You lost the bet.’  
‘I’m know. But I’m not getting up right now and Luke’s busy so go and we can talk about it later.’  
Hearing silence she turns her speakers up and relaxes into Luke’s hold, feeling him drag his tongue along her stomach makes her head fall back, biting her lip to stop the mewl of pleasure in case anyone else is nearby. Luke’s dark chuckle making her open her eyes, his voice in her ear.  
‘You wanna prove a point?’  
‘Kinda but I’d be worried someone else would come into the house’  
His lips sucking on her earlobe he lets his teeth graze it. Feeling the shiver rock through her body he lets his mouth move down her body, kissing along her thighs.  
Alex and Flynn knew she’d never be able to keep that bet which is why they made it and anyway Julie and Alex had a ‘them’ night once a month she’d get those details about the beach from him next week. Sneaking up the stairs they could hear the pair outside her door, the music loud as they got close. Hearing Luke’s chuckle and Julie’s slight whine before bursting into giggles, hearing something slam against the door they heard Luke laugh as Julie shouted over her music.  
‘Get lost Flynn and take Alex with you. I’m busy.’  
Muttering quietly Alex couldn’t help making a comment.  
‘We can hear that.’  
‘You lost the bet.’  
‘I know but I’m not getting up right now and Luke’s busy so go away and we can talk about it later.’  
Giggling their way down the stairs Reggie and Willie couldn’t help looking, everyone’s eyes falling to the ceiling when the music got a lot louder.  
‘Guess Jules wasn’t a fan of the interruption’  
‘You didn’t’  
Reggie burst into a fit of chuckles and Willie shook his head with a grin,  
‘She’ll kill you for that.’  
‘What’s her part of the deal since it’s been twenty minutes and that music definitely just got louder, all freezing when they heard the slam of a headboard.  
‘I’m guessing that’s her revenge’  
Alex and Flynn both giggling for a good few minutes before they heard the tell-tale silence and Julie’s humming, walking down in Luke’s flannel, a few buttons fastened she headed for the kitchen, digging in her fridge she looked at her two besties  
‘Get enough of an earful?’  
‘I get the feeling we’re gonna know who’s idea the chocolate and strawberries were right about now’  
Seeing Julie grab the whipped cream and marshmallows  
‘You just did’  
‘I’m sorry what strawberries and chocolate’  
Reggie’s voice made Alex and Flynn split their sides with laughter, shaking their heads they flopped onto the sofa, waiting for the speakers to start back up.   
A few hours later when the suddenly exhausted couple dropped onto the sofa, Julie between Alex and Flynn she rolled her eyes at Flynn’s smirk.  
‘Fiiinne. You happy it might’ve been my idea’  
Alex’s grin made her giggle as Luke looked over, a shit eating grin plastered over his face as Julie reached to flick at his head. Alex rolling his eyes as they decided on a movie before practice.  
‘What costumes are you guys wearing if we’re going as gods and goddesses.’  
‘I figured we’d just wear something and cover it in fake blood or some shit.’  
Rolling her eyes Julie knew it would take some convincing, and there was no way Luke was getting fake blood over her outfit, it was amazing and she could deffo wear it again.  
‘You aren’t going anywhere near me covered in fake blood, that dress will do for our girls holiday in the summer.’  
‘You’re going on holiday without us?’  
‘We’re going for Flynn’s 18th mine’s near Christmas so we’re just gonna going out.’  
‘We can talk about that later, lets focus on Halloween’  
Steering the conversation topic, Alex rolled his eyes. It wasn’t just a girl’s holiday it was a bestie’s abroad trip. Julie couldn’t help rolling her eyes as she watched them all talk about Halloween but she couldn’t wait to perform with her boys again.


	14. Halloween Gigs And Unexpected Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween night and it's the gig they've all been practicing for. Julie has a costume issue and ends up matching Luke's costume. Fleggie get a little steamy backstage and Willex is too cute. As they leave Julie has a confrontation that'll bring her and Willie closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all my lovely readers hope everyone loves or at least likes the costume ideas for everyone. Enjoy this chapter all and as always stay safe. It's been a while I know, but I've quit my other job due to health reasons so I'll have loads more time to write love you all. Would people like me to write the last chapter and leave it there or would we like some more chapters? x

It was Halloween night and the band were all back in the garage with Willie and Flynn getting ready for their concert at the Halloween bash, it was at the school before the adults all disappeared and someone spiked the drinks. It ended the same for the girls most years, they’d have a few drinks and then go to the club or go home and drink there instead. This year they’d decided to go back to the club again, Luke had pleaded for him and Julie to head straight back to hers and with a few carefully placed kisses she was wavering until Flynn found out, and now they were being dragged there whether they wanted to or not. Slipping her dress over her shoulders she watched Luke in her mirror as she sat on the garage floor with her eyeliner pressed against her face. Luke had refused to tell her what he was going dressed as until they all got ready in the garage that night. He’d decided to dress as Danny Zuko and she couldn’t help feeling a little overheated seeing him in so much leather. She couldn’t believe how hot he looked, moving past him to the bathroom she checked no one could see she wasn’t wearing any underwear under the white material of her costume. Seeing Luke sneaking up behind her she let him wrap his arms tightly around her waist, his mouth moving to her neck, making her fall back a little into his embrace. Flynn’s clicking brought her back before Luke could leave a mark on her skin.  
‘No marks until after the performance.’  
Nodding he rolled his eyes and looked at them both in the mirror, letting Flynn drag Julie to their mirror to apply a heavy coat of dark makeup. Gelling his hair up Luke moved to flop onto the couch, Reggie still hadn’t told them about his costume and had dashed into the house to get ready. Hearing Alex and Willie laughing he noticed them walking through the door, Willie was dressed as a Rockstar with a fake guitar slung along his shoulders, Alex had been coerced or threatened into his Greek god costume, grinning at Alex when he noticed a few purple marks he couldn’t resist calling out to Flynn.  
‘Hey Flynn, I think Alex needs you to see something.’  
Rolling her eyes she poked her head out of the ajar bathroom door, Julie’s hair still in her hand she let her jaw drop and released the woman before walking over to Alex, seeming to forget she was wearing a bra and pair of shorts.  
‘You marked him up right before a performance?’  
‘Noooooo’  
‘Willie I’m not blind or stupid. Bathroom Lex now.’  
Rolling his eyes and giving Luke the finger, he laughed and threw an arm around Willie,  
‘What was that for’  
Willie’s whine made Luke laugh harder,  
‘You need to listen to the rule, plus she stopped me. It was a little bit of revenge.’  
Hearing Reggie whistling the two prepared to see what costume he was walking in with, seeing him in tight blue jeans and a sleeveless fringed vest Luke couldn’t help roll his eyes.  
‘Flynn cowboy’s here’  
Smiling she stepped from the bathroom and walked up to Reggie, arms wrapped around his neck as he bent down to give her a kiss, Luke and Willie looking at one another with shit eating grins.  
‘No marks before a performance.’  
Reggie freezing in his actions, Flynn shot them both a dirty look before she leaned to whisper in Reggie’s ear, making him flush red she kissed him and walked back to the bathroom,  
‘Jules?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘You got everything?’  
‘Can’t find my bag or my lipstick.’  
‘Bedroom Jul’  
Luke’s voice had Flynn turning to look at him with a grin that was never a good thing.  
‘Really? How’d you know Patterson?’  
‘I’m always here, she just got a little distracted and put them down.’  
‘I bet she did.’  
‘Flynnnnnnn. Stop taking the piss and giving Reggie heart palpitations dressed like that. Get dressed or we’ll all be late. Alex get those covered up before Flynn explodes and Lu. You get to go upstairs and look for my shit since you distracted me.’  
Pouting at her Luke rolled his eyes but did as he was asked, the other two sitting on his couch.  
Julie couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she dished out tasks to her friends, standing in her dress she moved to stand in the bright lights,  
‘Flynn. I need to know if you can see straight through this dress.’  
Luke’s head appearing around the door with her bag and lipstick, opening the bag he dangled a pair of panties in front of her face.  
‘Maybe try these Jules.’  
Rolling her eyes and pretending Alex hadn’t just smirked at her she stuffed them into her bag and pulled him into the bathroom.  
‘Lex, is it really see through? Cause I have a backup plan if it is.’  
‘A little but I think the real test is a flashlight one,’  
Grabbing his phone and flicking the flashlight on she groaned when Luke smirked at her.  
‘Sorry babe it’s just…’  
‘No, you need to get me one of your shirts to go into the house in so I can change.’  
Nodding he kissed her before darting out the door again,   
‘Looks like it’s couple’s costumes for us, I had a Sandy one prepared just in case.’  
‘Which look?’  
‘Which do you think?’  
‘That’ll start something’  
‘That’s the idea.’  
Taking the long-sleeved flannel from Luke she quickly changed and darted back into the house without a word, Flynn watching as she fasten the gold belt on her dress, her white dress wasn’t see through at all, at least she and Alex got to match even if she turned her and Luke into one of those couples costumes people. Grabbing her leather leggings and off the shoulder body suit, cropped leather jacket slung over her shoulder she grabbed the red platforms and a fake cigarette, her lips painted red and eyes done dark as she fluffed her natural curls, slipping a pair of gold hoop earrings into her ears. Stuffing the costume into her bag she grabbed some shorts and dashed back down the stairs. Bolting past Carlos dressed in a joker costume, Flynn having clearly done his makeup and sprayed his normally dark curls green and then straightened his hair. Her dad was taking Carlos trick or treating with some of his friends and then to watch them perform, he knew she was going to be back late and hopefully she’d be able to sneak Luke into her room after dumping the others in the guest rooms. Sneaking back to the garage she pulled on the heavy handle. Heading straight for the bathroom she noticed it was locked, not seeing Flynn and Reggie she slammed her hand against the door.  
‘I need to get ready Flynn you can do whatever when we’ve played this gig.’  
Smirking as Reggie slipped out, his mouth covered in Flynn’s pink lipstick Julie reached up and rubbed a smudge away.  
‘The guys will have a field day with that.’  
‘Thanks Jules’  
‘Yeah Yeah, I have a costume to fit into.’  
‘No Greek goddess outfit?’  
‘The only person ever allowed to see me in that thing is Luke it’s like totally see through’  
‘You break my heart Jules’  
‘Shut up Alex you weren’t going anywhere and Luke was too distracted to do my light test.’  
‘Well babe can you…’  
‘Luke do not finish that sentence’  
Moving forward he caught her sleeve, pulling her in for a kiss as she rolled her eyes.  
‘Jules?’  
‘Mmm’  
‘You need pins?’  
Pulling away from Luke she glanced at Alex who headed to grab the shot glasses and bottles  
‘Lots Flynn, I’ve got my backup costume’  
‘All the accessories?’  
‘What about undies Jules?’  
Luke finding himself hilarious as she walked towards the back door, Willie and Reggie snickering at his expression while Julie rolled her eyes and swung her hips slightly, leaning against the bathroom door she winked at him and closed the door with a bang, Flynn’s music starting up as Julie hopped up on the counter, Alex walking in with the bottle and the girls glasses they took some pics before swigging a handful of shots. Leaning against Flynn Julie slipped into her red platforms, her legs looked toned in the leather leggings they had to practically tie her into and an off the shoulder bodysuit highlighted the outfit. Flynn had pinned her curls so they rested just above her shoulders. Slipping her fake cigarette into her mouth she added the leather jacket and followed after the other two from the bathroom, clicking she mumbled ‘You’re the one I want’ under her breath, not noticing everyone watching her until she lifted her head, fingers holding the cigarette in place. Pulling it from her mouth she swung her little black bag onto her shoulder.  
‘What?’  
‘Jules that’s an outfit’  
Reggie’s grin had Luke turning to face her as his voice stopped. Channelling her inner Sandy she leaned against the doorframe, cigarette dangling from her painted lips.  
‘What’s the matter with you?’  
Moving forward he couldn’t help watch her do a spin, smelling the peach schnapps on her breath.  
‘Woah’  
‘Jules?’  
‘Alex’  
‘How are you gonna get out of that later? It literally took practically gluing you into the thing.’  
‘I’m sure I’ll figure it all out when you guys aren’t around.’  
Heading to the school Luke attached himself to her, arm tight around her waist. Her voice next to his ear as she leaned up slightly.  
‘You like it?’  
‘It’s tight’  
‘I’m literally glued into this thing, might need some help to take it off.’  
‘I can definitely help with that Jules.’  
Giggling as she watched Flynn walk in front of her. Rolling her eyes at her best friend’s obvious staring back she leaned up and kissed Luke softly at first, grabbing his arm and slipping them down an alley she shoved him against the wall, her lips on his, hands gripping her waist as hers pressed against his chest. Pulling away when they needed air she leaned forward again.  
‘Lets go rock this stage.’  
Dragging him back onto the street where they saw their friends waiting, Flynn smirk as Reggie played with the end of her belt had Julie rolling her eyes.  
‘Don’t even.’  
‘I didn’t say anything’  
‘Your face did’  
Grabbing her phone she glanced at her reflection, fixing her lipstick she popped her lips and took off the leather jacket, swinging it over her shoulder letting her face settle into the perfect smug expression she led the way into the school gym and up to the stage, ignoring everyone watching her as she looped an arm through Alex’s to ease her stress, tapping a beat with her long red nails along his arm.   
‘I thought I was meant to be the anxious one Jules.’  
Giggling lightly, she continued her rhythm until they got onto the side of the stage, hidden from the world she released her grip and took a deep breath. Clicking along she paced for a minute releasing her anxiety. Checking her costume in the nearby mirror, Luke moving to stand behind her as she shook out the nerves.   
‘Ready to slay Jules?’  
‘Yeah’  
Heading onto the stage she can feel all the eyes on her, appreciating the costume she waited for Alex to count them in, starting with a Halloween classic she looked at Luke as ‘The Monster’ started.  
‘I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)  
I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well, guess beggers can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, And eat it too  
And wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated  
When I blew seep and it was confusing  
Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam  
Hit the lottery (oh wee)  
With what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
It was like winning a huge meet  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cookey as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
Cause I'm...  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Now I ain't much of a poet  
But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment  
And don't squander it  
Cause you never know when it could all be over  
Tomorrow so I keep conjuring  
Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this? there's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're wandering?)  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder and stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen  
Cause I needed an interventionist to intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
Cause the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the…  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Call me crazy, but I had this vision  
One day that, I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But, until then,  
drums get killed and I'm Coming straight at  
Emcees, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that, I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played at  
Pumped the feeling  
and shit to say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and it relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something still, can make that  
Straw in the gold chump I will spend  
Rumpelstiltskin in a hay stack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the...  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy  
I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
(Get along with)  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
(You're tryna)  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy  
Well, that's nothing  
Listening to Luke rap beside her Julie couldn’t help let go of all of the nerves building in her stomach, facing him on that stage was all that mattered. Passing the microphone back and forth until the song finished. Pausing for a second before Alex counted them back in.  
‘1,2,3’  
Scanning the crowd for Willie and Flynn, Alex kept looking for his boyfriend’s dark chocolate locks, catching his eyes Alex blushed heavily as Willie winked at him, mouthing ‘I love you’ and blowing a kiss Alex focused more on the performance watching Luke and Julie start the lyrics for ‘South of the border.’ Still watching Willie, Alex couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing boyfriend, Reggie couldn’t help watching Flynn float through the crowds, she looked and acted like a goddess, she demanded attention from everyone when she spoke them, mingling for the band while they performed and dragging Willie along so he wasn’t alone. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, catching his girlfriends’ eye he mouthed an ‘I love you’ making her blush he couldn’t help smile as she rolled her eyes.  
‘I love you more sap’  
Smiling he watched his best friends on the stage, Julie and Luke were totally lost in one another and Alex was watching Willie with the biggest heart eyes he’d ever seen.   
After a while it was time for the final song,  
‘Hey everyone, as we’re dressed the part, we’re gonna end with ‘You’re the one that I want’  
Singing through their duet the couple sparked more sexual tension, by the time they’d finished and were ready to party everyone could sense they needed a few minutes alone, Alex went off looking for Willie, while Flynn and Reggie disappeared. Standing away from the crowd the Grease themed duo slipped outside, Luke leaning forward to crowd Julie’s space the minute they’d escaped the heat of the gym, slamming her back against the wall she chased his lips, his finding her collarbone he sucked a deep mark into her skin. Her breathy moan echoing in his ears. Flynn and Reggie weren’t much better, they’d snuck to the little backstage room not far from the stage, locking the door she pounced, Flynn dragging Reggie forward by his vest, stripping it from his shoulder she marvelled at her boyfriend’s physic, her hands running all over his chest as she marked him up. Reggie couldn’t help the cocky grin he was wearing not long later when a cheap blonde friend of Carrie’s tried to hit on him and then noticed the marks, Flynn had been hovering nearby and couldn’t help smugly grinning at her handy work. Alex and Willie had headed to the makeshift bar and grabbed themselves a drink, knowing they’d be waiting for the other two couples as a slow song came on Willie pulled on his hand, dragging him onto the dancefloor the couple swayed softly, exchanging heated kisses until the song finished. Finding the others, they all grabbed their things. Just as they were about to leave Julie and Willie heading first, chatting away about Willie filming band practice, a lacrosse player standing in Julie way he caught her arm, flirting hard with her. There was no way he went to school with them and didn’t know about her and Luke. The whole school knew after Carrie’s blowout in the halls and constant glaring she did at them. Taking a step back she almost fell, Willie moving forward to steady her as this dude stepped further into her space.  
‘Seriously Dan I’m dating Luke. Let go. Now’  
Rolling his eyes, she could smell the alcohol rolling off him, yanking her arm back he tightened his grip.  
‘Dude she said let go and back off.’  
‘Who’s gonna make me?’  
‘I will if you don’t let her go.’  
‘What are you the rottweiler?’  
‘No, she’s my best friend’  
Moving forward Willie forced Dan’s hand from Julie’s arm bending his wrist enough for it to seriously bruise and ache tomorrow, wrapping an arm around her Willie led her to the school’s entrance, pulling her leather jacket away, she noticed the dark hand shaped bruise. Meeting the others, she agreed to tell them and it didn’t go well, not if Luke’s silent anger and Flynn’s muttered curses to Reggie were anything to go by. All deciding to head to Julie’s they flopped into her bedroom, the guest rooms too far at the moment. Slipping a stolen bottle of alcohol from her bag the group passed it round, giggling and lightening the mood until Julie sent them all to the guest rooms to get some sleep. Luke turning to face her as she slid the lock onto her door, stripping her leather jacket off he kissed everywhere that she’d been hurt, slipping out of her platforms she unzipped her bodysuit, she knew Luke would probably have to cut her out of the leggings, his hands on her waist she felt her breath pick up as he stood totally naked in front of her,   
‘Tell me about it, stud.’  
His breath ghosting her face as their lips met, parting her lips she groaned as his tongue traced gently on her lips. Sinking deeper and deeper into his body as he threw her down on the bed, managing to drag the leggings from her body she kissed red lipstick marks all down his chest, leaving marks as she went. She knew that their friends would tease mercilessly in the morning when Luke forgot a shirt to be cocky but lying naked tangled with Luke was without a doubt one of her favourite places to be.


	15. Julie's 18th birthday part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since Halloween and It's Julie's 18th Birthday with the gang determined to throw her a party Flynn and Alex throw themselves into planning while Luke distracts her the night before, will everyone be able to hide it from her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers I've decided a few more chapters and then I'll write an epilogue, but I'm writing another story and that's 32 chapters long so much longer for you all. Little bit shorter than normal while I finish writing a longer part two I should have uploaded by the weekend. I hope you guys love this chapter and are all safe and well. Love you all and thank you so much for reading x

It had been over a month since the Halloween dance and everyone was secretly and not so secretly planning for Julie’s 18th in a matter of days, she insisted she didn’t want a party but everyone was still throwing her one. The boys all had the task of setting up while Flynn kept her busy, they decided against Luke because they wanted Julie to show up at the party and not spend all day at a hotel with him.  
‘But she’s my girl’  
‘She’s our bestie and I’d like her to be able to walk in her heels at her party’  
Flynn’s response had him rolling his eyes, the smirk wide as the other three shot him a questioning look.  
‘She tells me everything Patterson so don’t even deny it I know about the shoes’  
He chuckled to himself and ignored whatever Reggie was going say.  
‘Don’t even think about it Reg.’  
‘But…’  
Alex’s dawning look had Luke raising an eyebrow, laughing to himself he hugged Flynn tightly both laughing loudly as Julie slipped down the stairs, still half asleep she found Luke and clung on, dressed in his flannel her curls wild.  
‘Why are they so smug this…’  
‘You told them?’  
‘Told them what babe?’  
‘About the heels’  
‘No, what makes you say that’  
Turning to face two of her best friends she glared sharply.  
‘You didn’t’  
‘Maybe’  
Flynn’s shit-eating grin told her everything as Julie headed to the kitchen for coffee, it was too early on a weekend for her to be dealing with this.  
‘You need to stop eavesdropping anytime you’re near my room’  
Willie and Reggie definitely felt like they were missing something and they didn’t like that. Reggie couldn’t help staring at Luke until it all clicked, spluttering he whispered in Willie’s ear as the four continued to laugh. Julie sitting on one of the counters and dragging Luke to stand between her legs, running her nails across his scalp he let the others teasing fade away, she only did that when she was stressed and he knew December got to her more than she was willing to admit.  
‘Jules?’  
Snapping her from her thoughts she looked down at him, small smile plastered on her face  
‘Mmm’  
Trying to distract him she toyed with the hair on the nape of his neck, tilting her face down she pressed their lips together, ignoring everyone else as she clung to him, breaking apart for air she dropped off the counter, ready to drag him up the stairs before Flynn stood in her way, Luke’s arms around her.  
‘No.’  
‘Flynnnnnnn’  
‘Nope cause we have to talk about the elephant in the room’  
‘I really don’t want a big thing for my birthday even if it’s my 18th.’  
‘Well that won’t happen but presents too cause I don’t have a clue what to buy you’  
Rolling her eyes she couldn’t help the sly smile as she turned back to her best friend.  
‘Privacy with my boyfriend would be great, unless you want a repeat of that weekend in October.’  
‘No thanks, I need a real present Jules. You can do Luke when I’m not here.’  
Laughing to herself Julie knew it was a lost cause, dragging Luke into her living room she flopped onto his lap, one arm wrapped around him as she lay against his chest, letting him play with the hem of the shirt, his other hand resting on her thigh.  
‘Flynn you know I don’t really like December, even if its my birthday and Christmas.’  
‘Fine can we at least do something the six of us to celebrate?’  
‘What did you have in mind?’  
They’d decided on movie day in their comfy clothes for the rest of the Saturday, Julie passing out halfway through the film left Luke scrolling through the internet for birthday gift ideas and playing with her hair. Flynn and Alex whispering drew Julie’s attention from her own head, with them muttering and shooting her glances she knew she should be worried.  
‘No. Whatever you’re thinking no.’  
‘But I haven’t…’  
‘No surprises no parties’  
‘I wanted to whisk you away but nooooo’  
Luke’s teasing made her laugh lightly, leaning back near his ear she tilted her head up.  
‘Well I’m sure whatever they do we can sneak away for a little while.’  
Nodding smugly, he went back to present shopping, looking at jewellery he almost gave up until a necklace drew his attention, it was shaped like a dahlia and had a pink hue to it, deciding to get an inscription on the back Luke subtly bought it and pressed a kiss to Julie’s head. 

Alex and Flynn were in fully party planning mode for Julie’s 18th tomorrow and Flynn knew leaving Alex in charge would be the best way to get everything set up. Flynn was insisting they go for their hair and makeup done professionally and Julie had begrudgingly agreed. Luke had promised to spend some time with her that night and pulled her away with promises to have her back before midnight. Julie didn’t have any idea where they were going until he stopped at a drive-in theatre playing her favourite musical, Dreamgirls. Listening to the soundtrack Julie let her thoughts wander, sitting on the bonnet of Luke’s car, wrapped under his arm she ignored the buzzing of her phone, no doubt her best friends asking where she was. This is what she wanted. She wanted the quiet of movies with Luke, she wanted the laughter with Reggie and Flynn, the fun with Alex and Willie. She wanted her close friends and family not some big party that felt empty. She knew Flynn wanted to make a fuss and that she was totally having a party. Slipping tighter into Luke’s embrace she lay half on him as the movie finished, glancing at her phone it was just after midnight.  
‘I told Flynn I’d be back by midnight’  
‘Oh well, Jules?’  
‘Yeah Lu’  
‘Happy birthday baby’  
Smiling into his chest she moved to press their lips together, climbing back into the car they drove back to her house. She wasn’t prepared to see her four friends whisper-shouting happy birthday when she and Luke snuck back into her house. Wrapping everyone in hugs she ushered them into the guest rooms. Dragging Luke by his collar into hers she collapsed into her bed, letting Luke drag her boots from her feet. Unzipping her dress, she let it fall to the floor as she slipped off her bralette, slipping on his rush sleeveless shirt. Letting Luke curl around her she relaxed into his embrace. Feeling someone whisper her name the next morning, blinking against the light she woke up with her head resting on Luke’s chest, Flynn staring down at her made her jump slightly, knocking into Luke, who startled and groaned.  
‘Too early Jules’  
Tightening his grip around her she snuggled back into him, smugly grinning at Flynn who leaned down to hiss at Luke quietly, withdrawing her arms she glanced at the clock, it was 8.15 on a Saturday morning.  
‘Flynnie it’s 8.15 on a Saturday and I was cuddling, what’s so important?’  
‘Girls day. It’s your BIRTHDAY!!’  
Flynn’s volume this early made Julie flinch as her best friend dragged her from her bed and shoved her into her bathroom with clothes ready waiting, Julie knew they were up to something she just wasn’t sure what, humming a new song idea while she got ready she could hear Flynn and Luke’s voices, joined by her other friends as she tossed on one of Luke’s t-shirts and a pair of tight blue jeans, knotting the t-shirt she slipped on her slippers and tied her curls into a tight bun, knowing not to bother with it if Flynn was planning. Stepping from the room, the quartet quietened. Alex smiling as he wrapped an arm around her.  
‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!’  
‘Alex stop shouting, its early’  
Flynn huffed a breath, before dragging Julie out of the house with hasty goodbyes and a quick kiss from Luke. All the guys starting to blow up balloons and hang banners and Carlos simply raised an eyebrow before helping the guys decorate, Ray was going to pick up the cake and anything else they needed from Flynn’s list after his shoot in a few hours. Meanwhile the girls had pulled up at Julie’s favourite salon and were getting pedicures and manicures, apparently a present from Flynn’s mum who commented tearfully that the girls were getting more beautiful as they got older, Julie made a mental note to thank the woman later and picked a sparkly red for her fingers and toes to match, the girls apparently also needed to go shopping for killer outfits but Julie was instantly suspicious.  
‘Flynn? Why are you making such a big deal of my birthday this time’  
‘One. It’s your 18th of course I’m making a big deal, two it’s our first with boyfriends and I know we haven’t been spending as much time together’  
Her raised eyebrows meant Julie knew she was talking about her and Luke, rolling hers Julie relaxed, she had an inkling it was something to do with the boys setting up a party at home, but she knew if Flynn had left them in charge then she wasn’t going to ruin the surprise for sure. Glancing at Flynn purple and black nails, her ring finger sparkling Julie knew the perfect outfit for her to get tonight. Walking from the nail salon to their favourite clothes store while Luke texted wishing he’d taken her for a weekend away, Julie knew it would be a night to remember no matter what happened.


	16. Julie's 18th Birthday Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's part 2 of Julie's 18th, with her and Luke having snuck away will they get caught out by their friends? When the drinks flow stronger after everyone else has gone home will the couples be able to keep their hands off one another?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers only 2 chapters left of this and the final one will be an epilogue I hope you're enjoying the next will be Christmas and I may do a one-shot about the holiday but I'm not sure. As always comment anything you'd like to ask/improve or anything at all.  
> Stay safe love you all x

Walking into the store Flynn was drawn to a tight purple bodycon, pairing it with a chunky black belt and a pair of shoes Julie was convinced she would break a bone in.  
‘Can you even walk in those?’  
‘Probably’  
Wobbling way too much Julie handed her a pair a few inches shorter and a deep black velvet that would look amazing with a choker Julie had for her, slipping on the shoes herself Julie steadied herself before walking as few laps around the changing rooms.   
‘You have to get those and a tight dress, maybe something strapless of deep V?’  
‘Maybe, I was just gonna wear something from my wardrobe’  
‘It’s your 18th no way.’  
Getting back into her clothes Flynn pulled Julie through the store, landing on the perfect dress she ushered Julie back into the changing rooms, demanding it would look perfect and her to change before Flynn came in and did it for her. Slipping into the dress Julie poked her head out the changing room and gestured for Flynn to come closer.  
‘Come on Jules let me see’  
‘I didn’t wear the right underwear today for this dress and I’ll definitely need to go and buy some tape to hold everything in place.’  
‘Already at your house hidden in your other birthday present from me’  
‘Is anyone else there?’  
‘Nope just us’  
Slipping out Julie had slipped into the red velvet heels Flynn had set her eyes on, the black dress a deep V, ending a few inches down from her chest, the back totally open except for a few strings keeping the dress from falling down. The material clinging to her body and ending a few cm’s from her knees.  
‘DAMN’  
‘Flynn it doesn’t look that good’  
‘Come on you look hot and you know it. Mr Lover will too.’  
Blushing Julie gave into buying the dress and shoes, finally having an idea of what to do about her look for the night, it wasn’t very her but if she was wearing this crazy dress then she could go a little crazy with everything else. Slipping her arm into Flynn’s the girls headed to get their hair and makeup done. Flynn shooting Alex a text for an update.  
To A 😊 x  
Hey how’s set up? Jules bought a dress that’ll mean they sneak away for sure, tell Willie and Reggie they’re interrupting that cause I’m not haha x  
From A 😊 x  
Set ups great almost done, waiting for Mr M with the cake in a few, what the hell is she like half naked or something? Willie says he isn’t getting beaten up by Luke and Jules scares him so it’s up to us x  
To A 😊 x  
He totally bribed you with a blowjob or something, yeah Jules has actually gone along with my crazy this time. Not sure if that’s good or bad 😉 x  
Arriving at the salon Julie held the door open for her bestie who was still texting Alex, Julie deciding to ignore her she opened her phone and found her last message to Luke.  
To Mr Lover  
Hey babe, can’t believe I agreed to this, why didn’t I let you whisk me away for a sex weekend? Please tell me you’ll tell me what’s going on x  
Luke’s phone buzzing Alex simply handed it to him, not bothering to read it like he normally would, he knew it would be his best friend, going back to leaning against Willie as Reggie tried to look over Luke’s shoulder, Carlos determined to know what his sister was saying.  
‘No way little dude, too young and Reggie’s too innocent.’  
‘Ewwww’  
Carlos’ comment had Luke laughing as he responded to his girlfriend, god he hoped they actually got to spend some time together tonight.   
To Jul (Sexy baby)  
Hey yourself good looking, depends if you’ll tell me what you’re wearing tonight, I tried but Flynn wanted you here it’s important or something miss you 😉 x  
From Jul (Sexy baby)  
I’m wearing a lot less than everyone else trust me, ffs I love her but I wanted a quiet weekend, can we sneak away after I’ve done some rounds of people, I had a little surprise this morning but everyone else was around. Miss you even more x  
To Jul (Sexy baby)  
Ofc are you okay baby? I like the sound of that x  
Julie couldn’t help smirk into her phone, flicking through her most recent hidden pictures she found the one she was looking for, sending the picture she knew exactly what she’d get back, dropping her phone onto her lap she relaxed as the hairdresser who was also Flynn’s cousin asked what she wanted to do with her hair for tonight, deciding on loose curls and a mini beehive Julie relaxed and enjoyed the woman straightening the tight curls she’d been bless with, feeling a buzz on her knee she couldn’t help a giggle let loose in her throat, the group chat was filled with questions why Luke had suddenly disappeared and a picture message Julie knew exactly what to expect.  
From Mr Lover  
God Jules, you’re killing me I’m waiting in your room till I cool off, you know we’re supposed to have RULES in front of friends and brothers x  
To Mr Lover  
If I can hurry, I might join you, there’s a little something hidden in the bathroom cabinet for you, Alex took them for me and we never ask him about them ever x  
From Mr Lover  
Jesus Jules, I’m going for a cold shower in your room, seriously wish you were here right now x  
To Mr Lover  
Text me when you’ve cooled off, I’ll send them home early or to bed with earplugs I think dads taking Carlos to Tia’s and staying the night there x  
Seeing he finished product Julie couldn’t help smile and pull Flynn’s cousin in for a hug, seeing Flynn’s hair loose in her natural curls made Julie smile more as she wrapped an arm around her best friend, paying and walking a few minutes to the beauty counter the woman smiling as she recognised Julie, beginning her makeup as Flynn used the mirror there to apply her own, they told her she was welcome to after realising who the girls were. Finishing before Julie Flynn watched the woman work, Julie had gone with a deep smoky eye, eyeliner in a cat eye as Flynn noticed the final touches to Julie’s look she couldn’t help standing with the girl for a few photos, slipping her arm through Julie’s Flynn pulled her back towards her car, sending a message to the boys group chat  
The boyz  
Going to get ready in the garage come meet us so she doesn’t go into the house everything ready? – Fly  
Good to go just need you guys and Luke to get his arse down here- A  
Hey babe, ready to go everyone’s gonna be here in fifteen minutes- Reg x  
Grinning at her phone Flynn started the engine and headed back towards Julie’s making sure to grab everyone a coffee before the crazy night they had ahead. Sneaking into the studio Flynn found all the boys waiting with big smiles as they all hugged her.  
‘You guys are being weird and why do people keep texting me they can’t wait to see me? Wait… You guys planned a party and didn’t tell me didn’t you’  
‘They did Jules I wanted to go away.’  
‘Not like you’re blaming anyone Luke’  
Ignoring them Julie shot an innocent smile at her boyfriend,   
‘Well I guess I’ve got no choice but to make the most of the free alcohol, but Luke’s helping me into my dress Flynn.’  
‘No way.’  
‘Yup’  
Grabbing his hand and her bag she slammed into the bathroom and turned the lock, hearing Flynn slam her hand against the door in irritation as Julie caught Luke by his belt loops, kissing him feverishly as she ignored Flynn’s pounding on the door.   
‘Jules you have a house full of people, you need to get ready.’  
Reaching for her phone she texted Flynn two words   
‘Stall them’  
She blasted a random song from her playlist, letting Luke’s lips fall lower and lower down her body.  
‘No marks’  
‘That’s for later baby’  
His cocky wink released a soft moan swallowed by the music as his tongue slipped into her centre, she never could believe how good he was with that mouth of his. Turning into a mess the minute he ran that tongue of his up her thighs she knocked her head against the mirror, ignoring their friends getting ready as she lost herself in the feeling of Luke and everything that was him, dragging him from between her legs she kissed him, letting his fingers wrap around her waist she knew she had to stop them before it got too heated and she couldn’t have that with the others in the other room.   
‘Luke baby, we’ve gotta stop. The others are in there and I have a party to be at. Help me into my dress?’  
‘Sure, sexy but you are mine later.’  
‘All yours’  
Cracking the door a little now she had her breathing under control she couldn’t help roll her eyes as Flynn and Reggie disappeared up into the loft.  
‘Don’t even think about it Flynn, where’s that tape I’m not risking falling out of this dress, even if Luke would love the show.’  
Rolling her eyes she tossed it at Alex who threw it to Julie.  
‘Make sure you’re ready in ten’  
‘I’ll be ready in 5, fix the lipstick Fly it’s a little on Reggie’  
Ducking behind the door Julie dug into her bag for the new panties and dress, her heels resting at the bottom of her bag.  
‘No bra Jules? You are naughty’  
‘I can’t wear one with this dress lover boy’  
Taping her chest in place she slipped the dress over her curls, straightening it out she turned to face Luke, his mouth hanging open as she twirled around, bending down he couldn’t help but move forward. Grabbing her hips, he drew her back into his arms, securing them around her hips.  
‘Why do we have to go anywhere?’  
‘Cause you couldn’t convince them not to throw me a party’  
Sighing he let her turn in his arms, running her fingers through his hair she fastened on her shoes, the height making her almost as tall as his 6ft frame. Leaning to peck his lips she strutted out of the bathroom, with Luke following on her tail, all four of them waiting as she slipped out into the room, her red lips pristine once again.  
‘Woah’  
Reggie’s comment followed by an elbow from Flynn and a glare from Luke, Julie simply laughing as she twirled past him, kissing Alex’s cheek as she strutted past them all.  
‘That’s Julie 2.0 you guys are gonna love her, let’s get that black sash on her and get some drinks’  
Flynn and Alex laughing their way into the house as the other three shrugged and shook their heads. All shoving through the floor they could see the birthday girl smiling for a photo with a few of her friends, moving to Alex and Flynn she took a selfie, sneaking up on her boyfriend she wrapped an arm over his shoulder, her lips on his cheek as he smiled softly at her, grabbing his hand she dragged him along to the kitchen. Handing him a beer she grabbed a few bottles and mixed them together, dropping them into an 18th glass she took another photo before moving towards the dance floor. Her and Flynn’s song hit the speakers as both girls let out a sharp whistle for the other. ‘Express’ by Christina Aguilera thumping through the house as the four boys raised their eyebrows and following the girls to the makeshift dancefloor, a clapping had them moving to the centre of the crowd as Julie dropped to the floor, her body moving in time to the beat as Flynn rocked her body behind her best friend, their boys wide eyes had the girls smiles wide as they danced their way through a routine that had become memory. Laughing the girls grabbed their drinks off the table and moved to their friends and boyfriends, arms wrapped around each other as they giggled loudly, clinking glasses they were knocked back in one. Adjusting her sash a little she leaned a bit into Luke, letting him catch an eyeful of her cleavage she leaned up and whispered in his ear.  
‘Studio. Ten minutes.’  
Kissing his cheek, he couldn’t help grin as she pulled Alex onto the dance floor, Reggie and Flynn disappearing no doubt to get her drunk enough to go on the dance floor with him. Luke couldn’t help sneak out the back door, seeing her breathing in the fresh air. Sneaking an arm around her waist he pulled her back against his chest, breathing heavily in her ear as he reached a hand under her skirt, ghosting his fingers over her clit, her head falling to lean back against his shoulder,  
‘Luke, we need… studio’  
Letting go he couldn’t help but darkly chuckle at the whine escaping her lips as she grabbed his belt loop and tugged him into the garage, slamming the doors closed, she dragged him to her lips, tangling her fingers into his hair as she fell into the sofa, her legs either side of his waist as she tugged on the t-shirt he was wearing, throwing it off into a corner she stood up and let him tug his jeans off, pressing feverish kisses along his collarbone and throat, lifting her legs around his waist she crossed her ankles around his back, pressing her into the wall Luke held her there, her dress bunched at the top of her thighs, as he sucked a deep purple mark into her collarbone  
‘L…Luke. More’  
Her breath stuttering as he moved down dragging her dress down with him, his lips moving down her boobs and her stomach, dropping her to the floor to pull the dress off her body. Using those fingers, she crooned at his attention. Hearing a bang on the door then Reggie’s voice,   
‘Get out here it’ your party Julie, you can do this later’  
Hearing another smack to the door, this time Flynn’s voice echoing through as Luke pressed another finger deeper into her, her head falling back against the sofa.  
‘Jules get the fuck out here; I didn’t plan a party for you to spend it fucking your boyfriend.’  
The white clearing from Julie’s vision she shuddered at the look Luke shot her, moving so his mouth hovered over her clit she couldn’t help fall back against the sofa.  
‘We need to go back out there Luke’  
‘But baaaaabe’  
‘Flynn and Alex went to a lot of trouble and she’ll kill us if we don’t go back out there and get drunk.’  
‘Later?’  
‘Later, help be back into my dress and I might give you a little treat’  
Her voice a breathy whisper as she slipped back into her dress, adjusting her hair she fixed her makeup, leaving her lips bare she dropped to her knees in front of Luke, Luke’s jeans around his ankles as she teased him. Alex’s voice next as he slammed twice on the door.  
‘Luke let her go and get OUT HERE’  
‘Alex dude, get lost…’  
Luke couldn’t help smirk down at his girlfriend, her mouth stretched wide as she looked up and winked at him.  
‘Jules babe you are…Fuck Jules just like that’  
Picking up her pace she felt him loose control. Letting him go with a loud pop she smirked up at him.  
‘Now if you’re good for the rest of the night I’ll make sure you get something extra special.’  
Wiping her lips Julie popped open her lipstick, popping her lips loudly with a smile, taking Luke’s hand she slips back out ahead of him, seeing their four friends stood waiting.  
‘Jules’  
‘Alright who’s ready to get drunk?’  
Grabbing Alex and Flynn Julie dragged them back into the house, shooting Luke a wink when he threw an arm around Reggie’s shoulder. Willie following behind the duo with a chuckle.  
‘Lets get the drinks boys’  
Finding their group, the boys watched their partners with a bottle of vodka and six shot glasses. Suddenly hearing the birthday girl let out a shout Luke turned to face her, dragging him by the hand to the dance floor as ‘Get Low’ blasted through her speakers. Liam Payne’s voice had the couple dancing together, dancing around Luke she dropped a hand onto his chest as his landed on her hips, lifting her in a spin he dropped her with wink as she swung her hips to the beat, moving behind her she ground against his crotch as his hands landed back on her hips, moving back slightly he watched his girl go and grab her best friend. Flynn taking no persuading as he and Reggie watched open mouthed, everyone starting to dance around them. Alex and Willie hanging by the bar in the kitchen, slipping out the back-door Willie hungrily shoved Alex up against the wall.  
The guests leaving a few hours later as the six sat in the living room, Julie draped over Luke, her glass still in hand, the speakers a little lower but not much as Flynn dragged her up.  
Kelly Clarkson’s ‘Whole Lotta Woman’ blasted through. The girls singing at the top of their lungs, dancing around each other.   
‘I got what you want  
I'm aimin' to please  
I got what it takes  
I sure got the means  
I got what you want  
Sugar, honey, iced tea  
All eyes on me, oh oh baby’  
Winking at Luke Julie grabbed her glass downing the last of her drink she skipped into the kitchen.  
‘Flynnnie’  
‘Juliiieee’  
‘More shots’  
Fetching the bottle and their shot glasses she poured everyone a shot, the girls knocked theirs back as the next song on Julie’s playlist came up she dragged Luke up to dance with her.   
‘Promiscuous’ By Nelly Furtado next as she shot him a smug grin.  
‘Dance with me Lu’  
‘Why babe?’  
Leaning up to whisper in his ear they could all see the smug look meaning Julie had won.   
‘One more song please’  
‘Fine then you are all mine’  
Wrapping her arms around his neck she giggled lightly shooting Flynn a wink over his shoulder.  
‘You are the best.’  
Rolling his eyes at Alex over her shoulder the blonde grinned and mouthed something at the brunette.  
‘Whipped’  
‘Fuck off’  
Alex’s spluttering laughter had him curling into Willie, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest Alex snuggled close, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.  
‘We staying the night?’  
‘Ima bit drunk to go far baby’  
Willie couldn’t help laugh as Flynn handed out another round of shots and got Alex his favourite mix of alcohol.  
‘Flynnie I can’t drink ‘nymore’   
‘Come on Alex, please for me’  
Flynn’s puppy dog eyes made him knock the shot back and take a big swig from the wine glass she’d brought him. Julie knocking back a shot as Luke turned the speakers off, handing the four of them boxes Luke shot them an innocent smile while Julie giggled her way up the stairs. Hearing a splutter of laughter Luke followed her up the stairs.  
‘So not funny Patterson’  
‘You wanted her here for the weekend’  
His shouted reply was followed by a sharp squeak as Julie laughed. Haring her run across the landing into the bathroom the four looked at one another, jamming the ear plugs into their ears Flynn pulled Reggie into the spare bedroom as far from Julie’s room as possible leaving Willie and Alex to share a wall with the couple. None of them got much sleep that night but Alex couldn't wait to tease Luke about letting Julie have so much control in their sex life. Pulling Willie closer he decided they might as well have a competition who could make the most noise tonight.


	17. Naughty or Nice Christmas Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the gang's Christmas Night Out, Julie's trying to persuade Alex and Flynn to dress up, when Luke and the guys get involved will she win and get them in the costumes she's bought for them. Alex, Flynn and Julie share a few gossiping secrets about their boyfriends and Luke plays a dirty game with Jules, but who'll come out on top?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers so sorry its been so long its been a hectic couple of weeks with my training and everything. It's almost here, the final chapter before the epilogue. As always I hope you enjoy and love this chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this one in particular. Drop any ideas for one shots ideas if you have any. Love you all and I hope you're all staying safe x

A few weeks later and school had ended for Christmas, Julie had dragged Alex and Flynn Christmas shopping before they all met at Julie’s to go out again tonight.  
‘Please Flynnn’  
‘Why Jules?’  
‘It’ll be funny’  
Alex finally glancing up from texting Willie to see both the girls looking at him expectantly.  
‘I wasn’t listening, I’m not picking sides till I know what’s going on.’  
‘Jules wants to dress us up for our Christmas night out tonight.’  
‘Well you and Jul don’t exactly wear a lot when you go out so little Santa dresses would be cute. Tell me she means just you two and not me too.’  
‘Nope.’  
‘I let you both dress me up for Halloween why Christmas too?’  
‘It’ll be good I promise, I’m buying them and everything. I’ll even get Luke to get the first round at the bar.’  
‘You convince him to buy a round at the bar then I’ll dress up for Christmas’  
Grabbing her phone, she opened his contact and pressed the ring button.  
‘Jules?’  
‘Hey baby’  
‘What’s going on?’  
‘I need to dress Alex and Flynn up for tonight.’  
‘I’m sure Reggie and Willie would love that but why are you calling me.’  
‘You’re buying the first round ta the bar and if you do that then they’ll dress up’  
‘Jules’  
Dropping her voice into a hushed whisper she knew exactly how to get her way with him.  
‘Remember that surprise I talked about for Christmas, well my house is empty for the weekend and if you do, I might even let you unwrap a present early.’  
‘Just the one round?’  
‘Depends on the reward you’d like’  
‘Put me on speaker I’ll do the same.’  
Julie smirked and turned to face the other two, her phone on speaker as Luke’s voice carried through.  
‘I hope you guys like dressing up, I’m buying the first two rounds. IF you guys go along with Jules costume ideas.’  
‘Fuck you Luke.’  
Luke’s laughter had Alex pouting next to Flynn  
‘Jules job, Lex’  
Both their faces dropping as Julie let a huge smile spread across her face.  
‘Thanks Baby, we’ll see you here at 6.’  
‘Bye babe, I’m staying the weekend, right?’  
‘Dads out of the house so hell yeah’  
Blowing him a kiss through her phone she hung up and dragged the other two into Flynn’s car. She knew she’d win and now she could find Luke his extra surprise for helping her get their best friends into costumes with her. Julie flopped into the back seat as Alex called shotgun.  
‘Flynnie’  
‘Jules’  
‘Elf or Santa?’  
‘Probably an elf I suit green why?’  
‘You’ll see, we need candy cane stripe stockings for your dress which is waiting to be picked up at the store.’  
‘You knew we’d have to agree didn’t you’  
‘Lex, when has Luke ever said no to anything I’ve asked?’  
‘Never, specially not… That was a dirty tactic Molina’  
‘I got you both dressed up and Luke ’s coughing up for two rounds, plus you’re all going home, and I have a house to myself.’  
‘TMI Jules’  
‘Liar, you guys went through my bedroom and found things you shouldn’t have. So that’s you two being fucking nosy’  
Rolling her eyes Flynn pulled into the car park, grabbing their arms Julie linked hers through and pulled them to the first shop she needed to visit.  
Luke was surprised when Julie called him that morning, it was still a few hours before she’d be starting to get ready, picking up the phone with a grin.  
‘Jules?’  
‘Hey baby’  
That was weird, she only ever did that when she… She was sneaky he’d give her that. She was about to coerce him into something to get her own way, rolling his eyes he moved away from Willie and Reggie with an eye roll.   
‘What’s going on?’  
‘I need to dress Alex and Flynn up for tonight.’  
‘I’m sure Reggie and Willie would love that but why are you calling me.’  
He couldn’t keep the confusion dripping into his tone, if his best friends needed convincing, he definitely wasn’t the best person to ask, he loved them both but persuasion with puppy eyes was more Reggie.  
‘You’re buying the first round at the bar and if you do that then they’ll dress up’  
‘Jules’  
He could imagine the smug grin on her face right now, that was all Alex, he knew Luke rarely bought a round when they went out and he was forgetting how powerless Luke was to his girlfriend.  
Hearing Julie’s voice drop into a hushed whisper she knew exactly how to get her way with him.  
‘Remember that surprise I talked about for Christmas, well my house is empty for the weekend and if you do, I might even let you unwrap a present early.’  
Damn his girlfriend knew exactly which buttons to press with him and spending a whole weekend alone was never an opportunity he’d miss.  
‘Just the one round?’  
‘Depends on the reward you’d like’  
Damn he was never gonna be able to resist his girl, rolling his eyes he walked back to where the boys were sat with raised eyebrows.  
‘Put me on speaker I’ll do the same.’  
Tapping the screen and letting the boys shout their hello’s and love you’s Luke couldn’t help his grin.  
‘I hope you guys like dressing up, I’m buying the first two rounds. IF you guys go along with Jules costume ideas.’  
‘Fuck you Luke.’  
Luke couldn’t help his laughter, knowing his best friend really didn’t want to but Luke knew it’d be worth it after Halloween, imaging Alex pouting while he thought of an escape.  
‘Jules job Lex’  
Hearing Julie’s snort of laughter he watched the other two roll their eyes, softening as he heard Julie’s voice come back through the speaker. The boys would all get him for that later.  
‘Thanks Baby, we’ll see you here at 6.’  
‘Bye babe, I’m staying the weekend, right?’  
‘Dads out of the house so hell yeah’  
Hearing her blow a kiss he let her hang up, leaving his friends to her creative devices he dropped back into his favourite chair.  
‘Looks like I’m buying tonight boys’  
‘You never buy any rounds so Jules must’ve made a good deal to get you to buy two rounds.’  
‘She wants the other two to get dressed up Reg, I’ve done you both a favour and you should be thanking me.’  
‘If it’s anything like Halloween I say it’s gonna be an interesting night.’  
Julie couldn’t help grinning as she pulled the duo into the nearest drug store, grabbing her essentials for that night and a new shade of red lipstick she knew she needed to make one last stop after grabbing their dresses and Alex’s surprise costume, she’d gotten him Santa pants with deep red suspenders, a red Santa jacket to match in case he got cold. Flynn was an elf in stripy stockings, a short little green dress with a white fur trip and strap to match her stockings with a cute little elf hat. Flynn would love it once Julie got her natural curls under control and curled her hair for her. Julie loved her own outfit just a little more than Flynn’s, she had a short strapless red dress, the top and bottom covered with white faux fur, a matching hat on her head, she decided on stockings with white lace resting on her thighs and a pair of red platforms to complete her look. They’d all look amazing tonight, and she knew there would be some staring but being a part of a rising rock band, she decided she was okay with that. Glancing at her phone she finally gave up shopping, it was three and half hours away and she still needed to fix Flynn’s hair.  
‘Lets go get ready to partyyy’  
Rolling their eyes Flynn and Alex followed behind their friend, making sure while she had her eyes glued down at her phone she didn’t walk into anything or anyone. Pulling up at Julie’s she called her dad briefly letting him know ‘Flynn, her and Alex were having a movie night and asked if she could break open a bottle of something from the cupboard, Ray was never to say no to his only daughter and told her so long as the house was tidy on Tuesday when he got back she could do what she liked within reason.  
‘Thanks Dad love you’  
‘Love you too mija’  
Hanging up her phone she darted for the kitchen, opening the alcohol cupboard she searched for the bottle of vodka she knew her father would never drink and the bottle of rum she’d secretly hidden in it too. Slipping back out into the garage Julie hummed along to the music blasting from Flynn’s phone. Shouldering open the door she caught the other two’s attention, waving the bottles at them.  
‘Shots time’  
Letting Flynn move to their stash she threw a bag at Julie, opening it Julie couldn’t help roll her eyes.  
‘How long have you two been wanting to give me these?’  
Both of them in hysterics as she took out the lacy Christmas underwear the pair had bought her as well as red fluffy handcuffs.  
‘Come on Jules, there’s no way you told us everything.’  
‘I didn’t even tell you about the heels thing yet you knew about that, thanks for that by the way, you do not need to know what I like in bed and you really don’t ever need to ask me in front of anyone else Flynn about Luke and his size’  
‘Seriously Fly?’  
‘What it’s a valid question’  
‘No way, I wouldn’t tell you guys that about Will…Okay so after a few shots I soooo would.’  
‘Shots for dutch courage then we all cough up the deets. Deal?’  
Looking at Flynn Julie knocked back a shot of rum, then a shot of vodka.  
‘Deal’  
‘Deal’  
Pouring themselves another round they all collapsed into the sofa, Flynn throwing back a shot of rum quickly before she started talking.  
‘Are you sure about this Fly?’  
‘Of course, I am anyway he’s you guys best friend and bandmate.’  
‘Doesn’t mean I need this kind of info.’  
‘As the only male here and having been friends with Reg and Luke nearly a decade and a half I probably know this information somewhere in my memory’  
Both girls turning to look at him as he took another shot.  
‘I’m the only gay guy, they ask weird shit, how do you guys not know this about your own boyfriends.’  
‘We do we just didn’t realise you did too’  
By now the buzz had hit the three of them and they couldn’t help but burst into fits of laughter, Julie grabbing the curling iron to start taming Flynn’s wild mane of hair, taking another two shots of dutch courage Julie started talking.  
‘Fine I’ll start since you guys agreed to dress up tonight.’  
‘Oooooo’  
‘Shut up Flynn, you’d have made me start anyway.’  
‘Go on’  
Alex’s quiet laugh made her blush pink lightly as she focused on curling Flynn’s hair.  
‘Lets say the ego isn’t compensating for his dick, I’m a very happy woman’  
‘Go on Jules I know he’s told you exactly what size he’s cocky like that.’  
‘About 6’  
‘Wow, not bad Jules’  
‘Come on Fly, dish the goss on Reg’  
‘Well he’s not quite the same size but about 5 and a half’  
‘Wow Fly, we definitely need a girls and Alex night soon because you’ve been hiding stuff from us haven’t you’  
Flynn’s smirk was proud as Julie tugged lightly on the end of her hair, Alex smothering a laugh with another shot and a glance down at his phone. Smiling to himself he responded to Willie’s message and dropped the phone back on the table. Julie’s voice making him glance up as she goaded him for an answer.  
‘Come on Lex, spill it.’  
Hearing his phone ping again he glanced at it, Reggie’s name on his screen had time ignoring the girl’s teasing briefly to open his phone.  
From Reg dude  
Hey man, any ideas what Jul is dressing Fly as tonight?’  
To Reg dude  
I think an elf she asked earlier and made her try on some candy cane stockings why?’  
From Reg dude  
No reason dude thanks  
Rolling his eyes Alex decided against asking and poured them all a vodka and lemonade to drink, Julie having tamed most of Flynn’s hair into loose beach wave curls.  
‘Cheers to a good night girl’s  
‘Cheers’  
‘Whoop’  
‘And ladies, let’s say Willie is the biggest.’  
‘OMFG’  
‘What?’  
Turning around the three realised it must already be six, Julie fluffed Flynn’s hair and dropped a kiss to her forehead.  
‘Looking good Flynnie’  
‘All down to you Jules, we need more shots and to finish getting ready’  
Nodding Alex couldn’t help smirking at both of his best friends, the two sharing a look before glancing at him again. Confusion written all over their faces.  
‘Lex dude you good?’  
‘Totally’  
‘ALEX’  
‘Yes, ladies of my life’  
‘I need my little bag from the floorboards, can you grab it Flynn’s got a death grip on my hair.’  
‘Well Jules if you left it straight like I had it the other day, then it wouldn’t be so much of a problem’  
‘Girls’  
Alex’s voice made them both poke their heads out of the door.  
‘First Jules would’ve had to wash it Fly, no way its staying straight and Jules I’ll come and tame it in a few minutes I need my costume for the night anyway.’  
Julie’s wink at the boys wasn’t just for Luke as she walked out for the bag sitting in the corner, dressed in her dressing gown Luke could see she had tights or something on her legs, watching her bend down to pick the bag up she tossed hats at the three boys waiting.  
‘Wear them’  
‘Yes ma’am’  
Not one of them daring to argue they slipped them on their heads.  
‘Perfect’  
‘Jules where is this bag?’  
‘It better fucking be there’  
Luke couldn’t help grin, she’d asked him to help get some of the stuff from the floorboards the day before and he’d slipped it into her bedroom so she’d have to go looking for it. Her head reappearing around the door with white sparkles on her eyes and fake lashes glued to them, shooting a glare at Luke she tapped her barefoot against the floor.  
‘Patterson?’  
‘Babe?’  
‘Where?’  
‘Don’t know what you’re talking about Jules’  
‘Course you don’t.’  
Deciding she’d have to play dirty she leaned up to his ear.  
‘Did you forget what I promised this afternoon? Cause I’m sure I can have a girls and Alex night again while dads away.’  
‘You wouldn’t’  
‘What a shame, I even got a big red bow for you to unwrap your present.’  
‘You play dirty Jules’  
‘You wanted me without underwear in what you think will be a tiny dress’  
Taking a step back she cocked her hip and dropped a hand against it.   
‘Spit it out Patterson’  
‘Nope’  
Hearing Alex’s fit of laughter had her sparing a glance over her shoulder, seeing he’d moved Reggie and Willie to the other side of the room he simply raised an eyebrow.  
‘Okay then you were warned, I guess I’ll have to go without.’  
Untying her dressing gown she opened it slowly, hand still on her hip, watching Luke physically gulp.  
‘Sure you don’t wanna go and get me that bag now Lu?’  
Nodding he moved towards the door, seeing Julie fasten her dressing gown she blew him a kiss.  
‘Don’t take me on Luke I always get what I want.’  
Smirking to himself he moved to the house, ignoring Alex’s crowing behind him.  
Alex couldn’t believe she’d actually done it, he didn’t expect her to get the courage but moved the other two just in case, Julie rolled her eyes when Willie wolf whistled and clapped at her, glancing at Alex and gesturing to her hair.  
‘Tell your boyfriend to shut it and please come to fix this.’  
‘Impressive Jules’  
Flynn had appeared from the bathroom, leaning against Reggie.  
‘I needed my own way is all and we need to get ready, he’ll bring me what I asked.’  
Rolling her eyes again she pressed shuffle and hummed her way around, giving Flynn a bag and Alex another.  
‘Into there and get changed, we have to make you both fabulous, I can deal with that situation later.’  
‘I’m hurt Jules, I really am’  
‘Shouldn’t hide things from me then’  
Pressing a kiss to his lips, letting him hold her close for a few seconds before pulling away.  
‘Windup’  
‘Tease’  
Walking away she couldn’t help smiling to herself as she watched the other two crow at Luke.  
‘Dude she has you totally under the thumb’  
‘She doesn’t.’  
‘Dude she almost dropped that dressing gown just to get you to give up what she needed.’  
‘Well she’s a tease’  
Reggie and Willie shot each other a look,  
‘Dude she’s a tease anytime we go out especially to the club so it looks like we’re all getting lucky tonight.’  
‘Bold of you to assume Will’  
Alex’s voice had all three turning to look at him as Willie’s mouth went dry. Alex had the Santa jacket hooked over one shoulder, no shirt on under his suspenders and tight pants with fur on the waist   
and ends of his pants.  
‘Merry Christmas to me’  
Willie’s quiet comment had the other two spluttering with laughter, moving to drop onto Willie lap on the sofa Alex rolled his eyes.  
‘Please tell Jules I look ridiculous and cannot go out like this.’  
Shouting it to the bathroom door Julie and Flynn’s voices rang out simultaneously.  
‘You are hot Lex shut up and own it, you are going out dressed like that just like we are.’  
‘They aren’t wrong dude’  
‘I’ve told you loads to own your awesomeness and Willie thinks you look hot.’  
Willie spluttering before he and Alex had a softly whispered conversation. Willie’s voice ringing out after a few minutes.  
‘You girls have given me the best present ever.’  
Both clicking out together they ignored Luke and Reggie in favour of hugging the other duo and pressing a kiss to both of Willie’s cheeks.  
‘You are so welcome. Picture time’  
‘Jules really?’  
‘Yup, Willie, camera on my phone.’  
‘Yes boss.’  
Smiling the three took a few photos, smiling at Willie she glanced at her boyfriend, seeing his sweeping gaze down her body she moved to press herself against him.  
‘You like?’  
‘Looks fucking amazing Jules’  
‘I have the best ideas.’  
All heading to the club they had an amazing night out waiting for them and the night was still young.  
Getting to the club Julie headed straight for the bar, grabbing Luke’s arm she ignored the staring and reached for his wallet in his front pocket, swiping his card over the machine he barely blinked before they were sat at the table with their first round.  
‘Merry Christmas everyone’  
Raising their glasses in a toast Julie couldn’t help reaching for Luke’s hand, playing with his fingers as their hands rested on his thigh. One of the girl’s songs blasting from the speakers Julie knocked back her drink. Grabbing at Flynn she moved to drag her to the dance floor. Starting to spin each other as the music changed to a Christmas song the girls kept dancing and giggling,   
‘Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me  
Been an awful good girl   
Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight.’  
Luke couldn’t help watch frozen as Julie smirked at him from the dance floor, those hips he loved moving to the beat of the music as she looked directly at him. His drink halfway to his mouth he let it drop to sit against the table.  
‘She’s evil and I love it.’  
Alex’s voice finally breaking him from his stupor, pulling Willie onto the dance floor the two joined the girls as Reggie got up and headed to the bar, coming back with the two of them beers.  
‘Dude this is the best Christmas present I’ve ever had.’  
Luke couldn’t help but secretly agree, thought it was definitely made better when Julie ushered Reggie onto the dance floor, and she moved to press herself against him.  
‘I’m kinda hot wanna grab some fresh air?’  
Grabbing her hand he pulled them out of the door, his back hitting the club wall as she moved to stand between his legs, lips locked she moaned quietly into his mouth.  
‘Jules, baby you are killing me. Can we not head back to your house? I’ve got a little surprise of my own waiting for you there.’  
‘Mmm, not yet. I’ve gotta take you around the dance floor to a cheesy Christmas song first.’  
Lazily trading kisses for a few more minutes they moved back inside towards the table. Seeing all of their friends sitting chatting Julie slipped into the booth, watching Luke’s ass as the new bartender tried to flirt with him, feeling Flynn hook her chin over her shoulder the girls couldn’t help watching as another of the girls they knew spotted Luke and leaned against the bar to chat, the blonde with a lowcut t-shirt scoffing loudly as the bartender who they realised was Annie waved to their table with a wink.  
‘Hey girls’  
‘Hey An’  
‘Hey lovely lady’  
Both shouting over Julie shout the newbie a fake sugary smile. Luke moving to sit next to Julie she ignored the pointed look from Flynn and made a point of letting Luke wrap an arm around her in front of the cheap bottle blonde. Stealing a kiss, she ignored the pout as she settled into a conversation with Flynn about something that happened in their free earlier that week. Hearing one of her favourite Christmas songs Luke grabbed Julie’s hand, pulling her out of the booth and onto the dance floor, the opening of ‘One more sleep’ by Leona Lewis had him wrapping her in a tight embrace as they moved slowly around the dance floor.  
After another few rounds of drinks and one too many shots the gang were all headed home, Flynn and Reggie had taken a taxi to spend the night at Flynn’s mum’s house, leaving the other four to get a ride back to Julie’s Alex and Willie slipping to the garage after Alex passed Julie a small bag, she knew exactly what was in it.  
‘How’d you find it?’  
‘I went looking’  
‘That was supposed to be private, god Flynn is gonna rip me to shreds with this gossip.’  
‘Who says she has to know’  
Pressing a kiss to his cheek she smirked up at him.  
‘Alex, darling you are the best and my all-time favourite.’  
Willie and Luke appearing as Julie uttered the statement.  
‘Do I need to be worried?’  
‘Never Willie, I’ve got pouty over there, night boys and please clean up after.’  
Shooting both of them a wink she pulled Luke into the house and locked the door, pressing him against the door she kissed him, letting him flip them she wrapped her legs around his waist. Letting him press kisses to her soft spots she moaned in his ear as he sucked a mark between her neck and shoulder. Her breath coming out heavy as he to drop her on the kitchen counter.   
‘I’ve got a surprise so why don’t you go get yours and I’ll get mine.’  
Nodding mutely she rushed up the stairs, slipping into the bathroom she pulled off the tiny Santa dress and unclipped her stockings, sliding them down her feet she kicked off the heels, slipping them back on when she’d wriggled out of her dress. She knew how much Luke loved her in heels and she was gonna keep these ones to match her outfit tonight. Slipping the bow onto one shoulder she tied it in the middle and adjusted it so it was perfect. Fluffing her hair, she winked at herself in the mirror. Clicking back down to the kitchen she noticed the whipped cream, chocolate and ice cream with Luke’s grinning face, moving to hop up on the counter Julie leaned back, giving him a full view of his present.  
‘Merry Christmas baby’  
‘God you are so fucking hot you know that.’  
‘You gonna show me how hot I really am?’  
Moving to stand between her legs he moved one hand to press against the tiny material covering her centre, hearing her breath pick up, head falling backwards as he teases her in the middle of the kitchen.  
‘L…Luke’  
‘Yeah baby’  
‘Not in the kitchen’  
Picking her up he carried her up the stairs, dropping her on the bed he grabbed the things from the kitchen and dashed back to her room, sticking his finger in the melted chocolate he traced it down her skin slowly, letting his tongue follow its path. Julie was panting above him, her hands fisted into his hair as he moved his mouth to hover over her centre.  
‘Luke please’  
Moving back up he rested his hands on the bow on her stomach and pulled it apart, sliding the material off her body leaving her totally naked except her high heels.  
‘Mmm best present ever.’  
‘Stop talking and use that mouth. Now.’  
‘Yes boss’  
Delving his tongue into her she arched her back as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.  
‘God Luke’  
Seeing white behind her eyes she felt her legs tighten around Luke. Opening her eyes after coming down from her high, she couldn’t help laugh lightly at his smirk, flipping them over she reached down into his jeans, stroking him softly as he bucked into her hand.  
‘Fuck Jules, just like that.’  
Picking up her pace, she decided her hands weren’t enough tonight, dragging his pants and boxers off she grabbed the can of whipped cream, starting with his hip she licked the whipped cream away, feeling him shudder she moved down his body slowly, until she was level with his dick, watching him shudder as she covered his length with whipped cream she sucked him off, starting slowly before building into a steady rhythm. He was crowing under her full attention and soon she had him on edge.  
‘Jules, baby fuck I’m gonna…’  
Ignoring him she took more of him in her mouth, making sure to swallow everything he gave as he pulled her up into a filthy kiss.  
‘Merry early Christmas babe.’  
‘Jules you are a Rockstar.’  
Lying cuddled next to each other she moved to throw a leg over his waist, moving so she was straddling him she started a trail of kisses, gripping her hips tightly.  
‘I’ll rock your world if you want it.’  
‘Always baby.’  
Letting her continue he felt himself getting hard again. This woman. His woman was incredible.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the most wonderful time of the year. With the anniversary and Julie's 18th been and gone she's determined to give everyone a great Christmas, with Molina family traditions and secrets will it be exactly like she planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all it's been a hectic few weeks and I've finally finished this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and had an amazing Christmas with loved ones. Stay safe and love you all!! x

The week before Christmas day rolled around quicker than she’d expected. She’d been wrapping presents and planning the best Christmas day for the six of them and her family. She was letting her Tia feed them all while she made dessert and got all the decorations up in time. It didn’t quite hurt as much taking over her mother’s role in December once they got past the anniversary and her birthday, Luke had been glued to her at school and everywhere else. Everyone had been just as bad this month and having a night to herself to decorate and just be her was exactly what she needed.   
Starting up her Christmas playlist she danced around her living room, the Christmas tree stood bare in the corner as she hung up the stars on the photo frames and the signs that always replaced the normal nick knacks around the Molina house. They were all spending Christmas eve and Christmas day together except Flynn who’d spend Christmas eve with her mum and siblings. Hearing her favourite song on Julie turned it up on her Spotify, not hearing Luke and Alex walk through the door until they both moved to lean against the doorframe, waiting for her to turn around.  
‘Jesus fuck.’  
‘Hey Jules’  
‘Hey baby’  
‘You guys trying to kill me before Christmas I didn’t even hear you come in.’  
Moving forward she hugged Alex tightly, slipping back to decorate the tree as Luke chased her for a kiss.  
‘Where’s my hello?’  
‘Aww poor baby feels left out’  
Luke couldn’t help exaggerate a pout, leaning into her space as Julie rolled her eyes over his shoulder. Pressing her lips to his she spun away, picking up the Christmas lights she flopped onto the floor. Cursing under her breath she struggled for a minute.  
‘Luuuke’  
‘Babe’  
‘Help me’  
Rolling his eyes, he took the Christmas lights as Julie hung up the untangled ones on the fireplace. The stockings already hung, Alex noticed the addition of all of their names next to Julie and Carlos’, a present in each stocking already.  
‘Lexxxx’  
‘Julesss’  
‘You choose outdoor lights or hanging the lights on the Christmas tree.’  
‘You’re gonna do whichever job I’m, not aren’t you?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘Outdoor lights, I might hate the cold but there’s no way you are getting on a ladder to hang them.’  
‘Excuse you, I’m a motherfucking woman’  
‘I love that Kelly Clarkson song too Jules but didn’t you mention that you and Carlos had been making mulled wine since like 8.’  
‘Yeah, maybe you should get up on that ladder, I’m not drunk but I’m not 100% sober.’  
Chuckling to herself as Mariah Carey’s Christmas song blasted through the house, squealing she lunged for Alex, letting him spin her in circles as she hummed along to the song, hitting the final high note with Mariah she flopped onto the sofa, sipping lightly from her glass.  
‘Mulled wine?’  
‘Not yet babe’  
‘Jules I will when I’ve hung your outdoor lights’  
‘Don’t forget Santa’  
The pair shooting her an odd look until she gestured to the box next to the front door.  
‘How much do you two think I’ve had? The blow up one that goes outside my house EVERY year that is posted on Facebook or insta by one of my crazy complaining neighbours.’  
‘Ohhhhh yeah’  
Rolling her eyes, she decided to reach for something stronger and facetime Flynn. Grabbing her phone, she clicked the call button, her eyes unable to see Reggie naked in the back of her best friend’s picture as her face popped up.  
‘Jules?’  
‘I was going to ask you to come and boss the boys about and drink mulled wine or something stronger but I’m guessing since I can see Reggie’s naked ass that you’re busy.’  
Her blunt mini speech had Luke dropping his face into the picture as Reggie simply waved and shouted.  
‘Love it really Jules’  
‘Hard pass Reg’  
‘Jules why are we drinking at midday a week before Christmas.’  
‘Because I can.’  
‘How many have you had?’  
‘Enough that Alex won’t let me get on a ladder’  
‘Bloody hell’  
A half-dressed Reggie appeared in the back of the camera,  
‘It’s not even noon Jules maybe take it a bit easier or at least wait for us.’  
‘No thanks, plus I have to decorated the tree.’  
‘You are NOT decorating without me Molina’  
‘I don’t see you anywhere so guess what hun, I am.’  
‘Dare do it Jules and I’ll spill a lot more than you want your bandmates and boyfriend to know.’  
‘Back at you Flynnie’  
‘Really so does Luke know about that spot…’  
Julie flushed a deep red and refused to look at her boyfriend as Alex arrived back in her living room with Willie appearing behind him.  
‘That’s none of your business Flynn’  
Flynn’s loud cackling had Julie immediately seeking revenge.  
‘Well Miss Flynn I bet Reggie hasn’t a clue about that trip with school back when we were what 14 and that little thing you fetched along.’  
‘You wouldn’t’  
‘Would I?’  
Ever the peacemaker Willie attempted to step into the conversation to calm it, Alex shooting him a look as the girls shouted simultaneously.  
‘Maybe we should…’  
‘Shut it Willie’  
Shrinking back into Alex, Willie cuddled up against him on the sofa.  
‘Anyway, get your backside over here in the next half hour and I’ll wait.’  
‘Deal, see you soon bitch’  
‘Back at you motherfucker’  
Hanging up her phone Julie moved to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway.  
‘Mulled wine anyone?’  
Alex volunteering to help her carry it all as he nudged her with his hip.  
‘A spot on you and Flynn fetched something little to camp?’  
‘You know already and Flynn snuck her vibrator to camp after she realised her crush would be there.’  
Spluttering a sharp laugh Alex clung to the sideboard.  
‘You girls are seriously my favourite people you always come out with something that manages to make me laugh and question why were best friends.’  
‘Cause you love us, we’re dating and doing your besties and your boyfriend lowkey loves us, plus we all looove to get drunk together.’  
‘Everyone of those things is true.’  
Carrying cups of mulled wine through Julie dropped an extra two on the table, Alex nodding.  
‘Your Flynn senses are tingling too.’  
‘Yup’  
Neither of their boyfriends getting chance to speak as Flynn announced her presence with a loud bang,  
‘I’m here bitches, where’s my mulled wine?’  
‘Waiting on the coffee table with Reggie’s, can we decorate the tree nowwwww?’  
Flopping down next to Julie who collapsed onto her shoulder as Flynn tangled a finger in one of her curls.  
‘What did you three do to my favourite band member?’  
Reggie’s voice questioned as he grabbed his mulled wine and fell onto Luke, draping himself dramatically over his two best friends laps.  
‘Nothing, Willie hasn’t been here long enough and I have a feeling it’s something to do with Carlos and making mulled wine at about 8 this morning.’  
‘Jules?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘How long have you been drinking?’  
‘Depends’  
‘On what babe?’  
Luke’s voice had her smiling softly as she reached out for him.  
‘If Flynn or Alex ask me I tell the truth, I knock off a few drinks for Willie to make him stress less and you two, well I tell you this is my first so you let me keep drinking.’  
Ignoring Reggie and Luke’s offended gasps she moved back into the kitchen, finding her bottle of vodka she took a strong swig and poured two shots into her cup.  
‘I think I’ll need some of that too.’  
Hearing Willie’s voice she dropped two shots into his and rummaged around the kitchen, attempting to avoid the conversation he was going to try and have with her.  
‘Jules you can’t avoid it forever.’  
‘Don’t know what you’re talking about Will’  
‘Well we need to.’  
‘It was ages ago’  
‘So did you talk to Luke about how uncomfortable it made you feel when that dude chased a hand up your skirt as he left your birthday? Or the one who thought he could touch you up near the toilets at the bar for our Christmas night out.’  
‘I never told you…’  
‘That’s because I could read your face, there’s not a chance in hell I’m hiding it from Alex anymore, not Flynn or Reg and especially not Luke.’  
‘It’s my issue William and I’m dealing with it.’  
‘Are you really Julie?’  
Shaking her head she moved past him to the back door, opening it she slipped out onto the back porch with her mulled wine, forgetting her coat she wrapped the scarf she’d picked up around her tighter and found herself in a chair next to the firepit she must’ve left on, adding some wood she leaned back and blew cold air into the night sky. Ignoring the footsteps following her she continued to look up at the sky,   
‘Willie, I swear to god if you’ve come to find me out here…’  
‘Not quite Will’  
Hearing another set of steps that draped her coat over her shoulders she knew who the third and final set of footsteps belonged to.  
‘Come on then out with it.’  
Alex’s nose turning red from the cold made her shake her head.  
‘You boyfriend being a drama queen is all.’  
‘Don’t lie to us Jul, you can lie to the rest of the world not us.’  
‘It happened ages ago he’s just playing therapist cause he noticed.’  
‘Noticed what?’  
‘When this dude we go to school with chased a hand up my skirt or another tried to cop a feel when I walked out of the bar toilets. There’s rumours but none of the lads know which girl the captain of the football team says is a cheap skank, cause they stopped talking about Flynn after I took a right hook to one of them on the last day of term.’  
‘Jules…’  
‘Julie we’re your family, you’re supposed to tell us these things, Jules you’re my little sister, did you not think I’d go and beat someone up or send Willie to, does he know about those rumours?’  
‘He does now’  
‘So, do I’  
‘Fly, I’m…’  
‘Who was it?’  
‘We both know exactly which one.’  
‘You know the reason he said that is cause I wouldn’t strip for a photo last year at the summer party, why punch him and risk something going wrong?’  
‘Cause he thinks he’s got leverage since the whole football team are drooling over pictures of me they stole from my phone.’  
‘That’s…’  
‘Julie…’  
‘I’ve got it handled so leave it alone all of you. I meant it Flynn.’  
‘We’ll discuss this with the school after Christmas.’  
Nodding along with Alex the gang started to head indoors, except for Luke and Julie. She was stood frozen staring into the firepit. Luke ushering the others back into the house.   
‘Not today Luke, we aren’t talking about this today. Not a week before Christmas when it’s another at least 2 weeks before I have to face them again.’  
Simply nodding he swung an arm around her waist and tugged her gently into the warmth of her house and her family.  
Christmas eve was finally here and Julie had been bouncing for hours, they always got up early to put up stockings on the fireplace, the Molina’s had a pyjamas day with board games and what her mum had called snowman soup before opening a present then making cookies and other things for Santa before heading to bed, Carlos was still young enough for Julie to do all those things and him still wanting to leave little gifts for Santa. The gang had all been invited and the band were all spending Christmas eve night together and opening presents at her house before meeting the other two of their group for other Christmas. Hearing her front door open and Luke’s voice echo through the house followed closely by Reggie’s.  
‘HEY BABE’  
‘Hey Jules’  
‘I’ll be down in a sec, dad and Carlos went to grab presents from Tia’s.’  
Thumping down the stairs she jumped down the last few steps, smiling at two thirds of her band she was dressed in a red candy cane jumper with checked shorts.   
‘Merry Christmas eve.’  
Moving to Luke she pressed a kiss to his lips and ruffled Reggie’s hair as she moved towards the kitchen, seeing the board games stacked on the breakfast bar.  
‘Why aren’t you two dressed in Christmas PJs?’  
‘Cause it’s 10am…’  
‘Welcome to the Molina’s tradition from when we get up we wear Christmas pjs, play games and snowman soup, we bake and then open a present each before we head to bed and then Christmas day tomorrow.’  
‘Woah, that’s a lot to get in one day Jules.’  
‘We manage but you guys are lucky I bought the three of you matching pjs and even customised them to your own styles but I’m missing one of you.’  
‘He’s with Willliiieee’  
‘No, he’s not actually’  
Julie moving to throw herself into a hug and then released him before bolting up the stairs. Running back down them, she dropped three pairs of candy cane pjs onto her sofa. Alex’s matching hers with pants instead of shorts, Luke’s a t-shirt with a candy cane on and no sleeves and Reggie’s matching Alex’s.  
‘Dressed in your pjs and back in here to pick which board game we’re gonna play with dad and Los when they get back.’  
‘Yes Boss’  
‘Okay Babe’  
Watching the three bounce up the stairs, hearing three different doors slam she dropped onto the sofa, her legs shaking before she decided she needed a glass of mulled wine and a few minutes to talk to her mum privately.  
Grabbing a small mug she gestured to Alex who sat on the sofa.  
‘I’m gonna head to the studio, just keep the other two here please.’  
‘Course Jules, you okay?’  
‘Yeah just need a few minutes with mi mama.’  
Nodding he let her walk out to the garage. Hearing her dads car she looked up to the roof of the garage and raised her mug to it.  
‘Hey mama, I just wanted to thank you for the guys, for Luke and for everything really. It’s Christmas eve and I don’t exactly know how to do it without you but I’m gonna give it a really good try. Love you mama.’  
‘Mija, she always loves you no matter what.’  
Sipping from her mug of mulled wine. She moved to lean into her dad’s side.  
‘I’m fine papi, you ready for the bands first Christmas with us?’  
‘I think it’ll be an experience.’  
Nodding the duo headed back inside ready to start the Christmas eve traditions.  
Lying next to Luke that night Julie could still hear Alex and Reggie’s giggles from the spare room and Carlos’ snoring since he’d been made to go to bed an hour before he’s ushered the band upstairs and stolen Julie. Slipping into bed a mere ten minutes before she snuggled close to her boyfriend.  
‘Well how’d you find your first Molina Christmas eve?’  
‘It was amazing, nothing but pjs, hot chocolate and games with the family then a quick cuddle with mulled wine before bed.’  
‘I’m glad it’s always been out tradition, I’m sorry I wasn’t here to cuddle sooner.’  
‘That’s okay Jules, you had to help your dad and Santa.’  
‘I hope you’re ready to be awake early.’  
‘How early we talking.’  
‘Carlos, has been given a rule. No one’s supposed to be awake before 7.’  
‘In the morning.’  
‘Shhh if you wake him, I’ll make you sleep in his room and he wakes up around 2.30 and then collapses back into bed around 4 then he’ll sleep until seven or after.’  
Ignoring Luke rolling his eyes she snuggled close and curled her cold feet onto his thigh.  
‘That’s what you get.’  
Slipping her feet down off his thighs she rested her head on his chest, playing with the rings on his fingers.  
‘I hope you liked your Christmas eve box.’  
Christmas day arrived faster than she expected, the usual alarm of 7.00 startling Julie and Luke as Carlos hammered on the door.  
‘You two better be dressed Jules. TEN minutes.’  
Groaning Julie buried her head into Luke’s chest, ignoring Carlos the couple managed to lightly dose until Reggie, Alex and Carlos all burst through the door twenty minutes later.  
‘Come on, you’re making me sick. Get up.’  
‘Merry Christmas peoples’  
Sitting up Julie yawned into her hand, fingers running through her curls as Luke pressed a kiss to her cheek on the way to the bathroom.  
‘Right you three out, I’m not getting out this bed till you’re gone.’  
Nodding Alex herded the other two out the door and heard the trio sitting down on the stairs. Reaching for the shorts she’d discarded in the night and pulled them up her legs, running a brush through the tangles in her curls she applied a light layer of makeup, turning to face Luke who hovered in the doorway of her bathroom.  
‘Looking good Jules.’  
‘Ah no mister, I promised Carlos and it’s 7.30, half an hour later than normal.’   
Slipping out the door she caught the trio and dropped behind them, making the three jump.  
‘Merry Christmas boys’  
‘Merry Christmas Mija and Mijo’s.’  
‘Merry Christmas dad’  
‘Merry Christmas Mr M’  
All five of their voices mixing as the group dropped onto the four stools, Julie dropping to rest against Luke’s thigh,   
‘Can we open presents yet?’  
‘Not yet Mijo, breakfast first and if you’re lucky hot chocolate.’  
‘With marshmallows?’  
‘If you ask your sister nicely, I’m sure she’ll make her world-famous hot chocolate with chocolate syrup and whipped cream.’  
Carlos’ eyes lighting up as Reggie turned to his best friend, both their eyes shining and lips forming into a pout.  
‘My boyfriend does it better and it’s Christmas, so just this once I’ll make it.’  
Ruffling Carlos’ hair and kissing Reggie’s cheek she moved to gather all the things she needed to make hot chocolate from scratch. Grabbing the milk and bars of milk and dark chocolate she nodded to the cupboard behind Luke, pressing a kiss to his cheek when he passed her the cocoa powder, whipped cream and bag of marshmallows.  
‘Los what’s missing?’  
‘I’m on it Jules’  
‘Why didn’t you…’  
‘Luke come here and stir the milk please.’  
Nodding him over he nudged his hip against hers as she started adding her other ingredients.  
‘Mom used to let him pick out ingredients I purposely forgot.’  
‘Right’  
Pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek she watched Carlos dump her bag of brown sugar and chocolate syrup on the kitchen worktop.  
‘Jules can you get someone else to get the mugs dad moved them again.’  
Glaring pointedly at his father’s back as Alex reached up and pulled six mugs from the cupboard, seeing Carlos stare off at one in particular he dropped the mug onto the side.  
‘Seven mugs there ready Jules’  
‘Thanks Lex’  
Finishing up hot chocolate as her dad dished up their breakfast she handed everyone their mug to add as much of everything they wanted, taking the bag of marshmallows she handed them over to Alex, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, his best friend and her little brother.  
‘Too many will rot those teeth Los.’  
The trio practically inhaling their breakfast as they bounced in their chairs waiting to open presents, dropping their dishes in the sink Julie and Alex looked to Ray.  
‘If they don’t go and look now their heads may explode.’  
Laughing at the three they charged for the Molina’s living room. Tearing into his gifts first Carlos marvelled at the skateboard just like Willie’s and the new gaming system Julie and Luke bought him.  
‘Jules…’  
‘You needed one and the guy at the store recommended that one, there’s another gift from us under there too.’  
Watching his son smile brightly Ray decided the others should start opening theirs, handing the boys a present each from him.  
‘These are not returnable so don’t even think about it.’  
Shaking their heads, they opened the small envelope, all their jaws hanging open.  
‘It’s recording time for us.’  
‘Ray we cant accept this.’  
‘You can Alex and you will, you brought my daughter back from something none of us were sure she was going to recover from, so you’ll use it and become world-famous.’  
Nodding the boys all bounded fro the man wrapping him in a hug as Julie snapped a picture with her new polaroid camera. All hearing the shutter she smiled softly as she began gathering the wrapping paper, Reggie’s new leather jacket and his own songbook, Alex’s purple hoodie that matched hers and new drumsticks with pens to draw on them with. Leaving her with a gift each from her boys. Alex handing her a small package, she smiled and hugged him close as she tore the wrapping paper from the box. Opening the box she couldn’t help look up at him with tears shining in her eyes.  
‘Lex I…help me put it on?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘It looks expensive’  
‘Don’t worry about it okay.’  
Slipping the necklace around her neck she caught her hair, twisting it up out of Alex’s way as he closed the clasp, the small charm and little J detail resting in the middle of her chest. Reggie going next as he handed her another slightly bigger box. Ripping it open she opened the present to a picture frame, Julie couldn’t help let out a laugh, leaning forward to hug Reggie as she read the picture again, ‘I smile because you’re my best friend I laugh cause there’s nothing you can do about it.’  
‘I love it Reg, thank you. I hope Flynn’s is even better.’  
‘It is just wait.’  
That left Luke and she knew how much he loved, she’d gone and got him a new acoustic with an engraving on the back and a new strap to match, turning around she moved to face her boyfriend as he dropped down onto one knee and presented her with a ring box, reaching for Alex’s hand she squeezed tightly as Luke started talking.   
‘Jules please don’t panic it’s not the ring you think it is, this is a promise. A promise that when things get rough, I’ll be there. When you’re sick, I’ll be there to hold your hair and get you anything you need. It hasn’t been long that we’ve been together and it feels like a lifetime ago. So I want to give you this as a promise. You’ll wear it on your ring finger till I get you a proper one to replace that one.’  
Opening the box she lifted her hands to her mouth, Alex and Reggie gaping either side of her as she kneeled down next to him.  
‘Luke.’  
The only word she could breathe as she nodded, tears streaming her cheeks as he slipped it onto her ring finger. She couldn’t help grin at the ring, it was a thin silver band with a treble clef and a stone sitting in the middle of the treble clef. Looking again she couldn’t help look at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
‘A turquoise, you researched it after I told you yours.’  
‘It worked out perfectly.’  
‘Jules this is very sweet but show me the rock.’  
Alex’s voice broke them out of their reverie as she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Glancing at the clock Julie muttered a string of curses under her breath.  
‘I heard that’  
‘Did you really Los? Cause I can make my present disappear pretty quick.’  
‘Not a thing Jules, it’s like 9 aren’t Flynn and Willie coming soon.’  
‘Yup. Lex if you wanna look at the ring you’re gonna have to come and do my makeup.’  
Spinning to face the other two who were muttering and hugging she cleared her throat softly.  
‘As lovely as this is you two need to be dressed in the next ten minutes or I start taking Christmas present back to Santa and the north pole. Plenty of time for cuddling my boyfriend later Reg.’  
Bolting up the stairs with Alex hot on her tail, digging out her red skater skirt and Mrs Claus jumper Julie threw both over her head. Taming her curls so they fell loose down her back she let Alex do her eye makeup, making sure to add highlighter to her face. Pausing his actions after she’d layered her red lipstick.  
‘Right let me see this ring.’  
Moving to hand him her left hand he rolled his eyes.  
‘I can’t believe he managed to top my gift.’  
‘Lets hope it’s not the real thing anytime soon I love him but we’re still young there’s plenty of time to have a wedding.’  
Flynn’s abrupt entrance startling the two as Julie hid her hand behind her back,  
‘Merry Christmas Fly.’  
‘Merry Christmas my lovelies ready to get drunk after lunch?’  
‘Duh we do every Christmas don’t we.’  
‘What did you get for Christmas?’  
Julie moving them from her bedroom as she grabbed her slippers and led them back down the stairs.  
‘Merry Christmas Jules’  
Barely getting to blink before she was attacked in a hug, giggling lightly she rolled her eyes playfully.  
‘Will I’m loving the hugs but aren’t you forgetting someone?’  
‘Merry Christmas again Al’  
‘Woah, did you forget to share gossip?’  
‘No I didn’t thank you.’  
Pressing a kiss to Willie’s cheek Alex was determined to get the eyes off him.  
‘Jules why don’t you show Will and Fly what Luke got you for Christmas?’  
Glaring dagger through him she rolled her eyes and moved her hand slowly from behind her back. Willie was the first to notice and bounded up to Julie like a golden retriever.  
‘Is that?’  
‘No it’s a promise ring I’m not engaged.’  
‘WHAT’  
The shriek from her best friend had Julie wincing as she moved to hide behind Alex and Willie. Ray appearing just in time with a towel slung over one shoulder.  
‘Girls have you started drinking early again? You know the rules…’  
‘No dad’  
‘Course not Mr M we remember, eat before we get pis…’  
‘Flynn’  
‘Drunk’  
‘Good now can you girls stop trying to kill each other over Julie’s Christmas present and release me some helpers.’  
All three looking at each other the girls and Alex shoved their boyfriends towards the kitchen and all hit the sofa with a sigh.  
‘Nap before Christmas dinner?’  
‘Deffo’  
All curling close no one woke them until Luke called for the other two when he went to tell them it would only be ten minutes until dinner, all three were lying tangled in each other, Julie was lying on top of Alex with her head buried in his chest, a leg slung over his hips, Flynn lying on the floor with a hand in Julie’s, their joined hands resting on Alex’s stomach. Grabbing Julie’s new camera Luke snapped a picture. The flash stirring Alex who coaxed the other two awake.  
‘Mmmm. Dinner?’  
‘In ten Jules but you all need drinks.’  
The three snapping awake as Julie glanced in a mirror, running her fingers gently through the tangles she applied a light layer of lip balm and hugged Luke. Enjoying the quiet of their Christmas day.   
But now sitting around her Christmas dinner at a table with everyone she loved and a promise ring on her finger she knew no matter how many kinks they’d had to get here they’d had an amazing Christmas even if it was without her mum.  
‘Cheers everyone, to a great Christmas with old and new friends. Life’s definitely not always expected.’  
‘Cheers’  
All ringing out a response around the table as they enjoyed their dinner, it might be new but Julie had no doubts that was where she was supposed to be.


End file.
